The Smiling Monster
by DarkSwordMage
Summary: A fateful meeting is the beginning of a bond between an unlikely man and a Smiling Monster
1. Chapter 1

**OK, for those of you who paid attention to my Sekirei Story you'll have noticed I said I was contemplating a Minato/Miya story, and well, here it is. I actually wrote this originally more than a year ago (I have a bunch of stuff written that will never see the light of day) and it sat on my laptop mothballed for a while, then I got the itch again, and I originally had it written in first person, so I went back and changed it and tried to make it better since I've hopefully improved as a writer since then, so if you see any 'I' in the narration it's because I missed it. As far as when chapter 2 will come, I can't make any promises or give you a timeline. I have several stories both under my name and published by another author, and I write what I feel inspired to write, so it's all a matter of luck… The good news? I cut this chapter off with 7 pages more already written, so I just have to go back over that and change it all up and then I can start from scratch. You'll have to forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes, and while I'm going to use the Japanese honorifics (-san, -chan,-kun, etc) I'm not going to use the words for younger sister, older sister, grandmother, etc. Anyway, enjoy.**

Prologue

It's night in the city of Tokyo; MBI has engaged the Sekirei Plan into its second stage…

Her name is Asama Miya, Sekirei Number 01.

"ASAMA MIYA!" A man's voice booms from seemingly all around her.

"What the?" Sahashi Minato asks curiously, looking around at the dark buildings that surround them.

The two of them stand on a sidewalk along a row of buildings at night. The city streets here are seemingly deserted this late at night, with MBI sealing the city and the recent increase in Sekirei battles people have been staying in doors at night whenever possible to try and avoid being caught up in all the bloodshed.

"Miya…" Minato whispers, moving closer to the lavender haired woman.

Shadows move among the buildings, and the Sekirei often referred to as the 'Smiling Monster' can tell that they aren't human beings moving around.

"Minato, stay close to me." Miya responds tightly, her hand reaching for the concealed sword hidden in her white chihaya.

"No." He denies, and she looks to her right to see a look of resolution on his face. "A man doesn't let a woman protect him, they're after you Miya. I'll hold them off while you get away."

_He wants to protect me? He knows that Sekirei are beyond human, and that I don't want him to be my protector…_

Placing a gentle hand on his right shoulder, Sekirei Number 01 gives him a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be all right, darling." Miya whispers in a reassuring tone.

"I don't want you to take up the sword again." He says while the Sekirei begin to assume predatory positions around them, closing the net. "Takehito and I agree on that, you aren't a killer, and I won't be the reason you become one!"

She can't help but smile at that, at the true love that has formed between the two of them in just a short time…

A Sekirei leaps from the shadows of an ally nearby, Miya tackling Minato out of the way, scooping him up into her arms like a husband carrying a bride across the reservation of a new home.

"M-Miya?" He asks, her legs coiling, the two of them soaring up through the air.

"It's all right darling."

The two of them land in an alley that is empty of any of the attacking Sekirei, the mouth of the alley forming a choke point. Setting Minato down on his feet, Miya makes sure to put him down behind her, so that she stands between him and the mouth of the alley, and presumably, the attacking Sekirei.

"Miya…" He begins, not knowing what to say.

Her Sekirei ability is in the use of a sword, and with one she is practically unstoppable.

Reaching over her back, she grasps the hilt of the concealable sword there, pulling the blade from the sheath in a slow deliberate motion.

SHINK…

_It's lighter then a standard katana, and since it's meant to be concealed it isn't as long and doesn't have the curve in the blade, but it's a hand forged weapon made by a master, and it's got an edge…_

"Miya…" Minato whispers, his eyes locked on the sight of the polished steel blade now held in her hand, the young man knowing full well that blade will soon be stained with blood.

"Don't worry darling." Miya's voice is calm, a hint of warmth and affection for the man behind her.

The first of the group of Sekirei charges, and she goes into motion, moving past the Sekirei, her blade leaves a deep cut down her shoulder and into her chest.

Her clothes hardly ruffle.

"Miya…" Minato mutters in surprise, watching as the first Sekirei falls, crimson liquid flowing down the blade of the sword, dropping to the ground with a soft patter.

Looking over her left shoulder at him, she can feel the resolution to kill once again, a feeling she hasn't felt for a long time. He looks down at the body, surprise filling his eyes as the Sekirei's blood drips from sword.

_This is the first time I've taken up the sword since Takehito was alive, and this is the first time Minato's ever seen me fight…_

"Number 01…it's been a long time…" A familiar male voice enters her ears.

Chapter 1: The Smiling Monster

Her name is Miya, and she is the landlady of Izumo Inn, a small Inn in Tokyo in the northern part of the city. She has long purple hair with her bangs tied behind her. She wears a purple hibakama and a white chihaya top with white tabi and sandals. At the moment she is out of the Izumo Inn, walking around enjoying the late afternoon sun.

For some reason she'd been struck with the urge to go out for a walk around town, but she didn't want to just simply remain in an otherwise empty Inn with only herself to fill a home meant to house at least five or six…

WUMP!

"Ow…!" A young man proclaims in pain, falling over in front of her.

Blinking in surprise the lavender haired Sekirei hardly has to shift her stance to keep from falling. Watching him fall on his behind right in front of her, her eyes go wide in surprise as he hits the ground, Sekirei Number 01 truly lost in thought and not paying attention.

_Oh no! I knocked him over!_

"I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologizes; dropping to one knee she extends her left hand to help the young man up.

It's then that she takes in his appearance; he's a dark haired young man with short hair, probably in college. He's wearing a pair of blue jeans and a jean jacket. Underneath the jacket he's wearing a short sleeve white shirt, and he even has a small backpack on his back. Looking up at her, he rubs his hind quarters, suggesting that he fell on it, a light chuckle escaping his lips, a slight grin coming to his face.

"I'm sorry." He offers sincerely. "I should've been watching where I was going…"

_He's…_

He doesn't take her outstretched hand. Instead he pushes himself up, brushing himself off.

"Sorry about that." He apologizes again, bowing his head. "Something happened today and I wasn't paying attention."

"I…I was at fault too." Miya admits, the young man shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, bye then." He says, smiling at her and waving farewell.

He starts to walk away, and a part of Miya says to just let him walk away, but another part of her reaches out with her right hand, gently grasping his shoulder.

"Please let me repay you, I run an Inn, and I could make you dinner if you want…" The words pass her lips before she even has a chance to think about them.

He looks back with stunned surprise in his eyes.

"Um… are you sure…?" He asks hesitantly.

"I am." Miya says with a nod, lowering her hand from his shoulder.

"You…really don't have to do this…" He responds slowly, and Miya quickly shakes her head no, forcing herself _not_ to fall into old habits and try to scare him into compliance.

"I really feel bad for just blundering into you like, so please let me make you a meal to make up for it." Her words are sincere, and he grins slightly, reaching up to scratch at the back of his head nervously.

"OK…I suppose…" He says quietly, still not completely sure the woman in front of him is on the level.

"Then please, follow me." Miya says, turning back the way she came.

He hesitantly nods, and it doesn't take a genius to see that he has some reservations about going somewhere with a woman he hardly knows, and yet he's still willing to come along…

_I really should introduce myself to him, and hopefully learn his name in turn…_

"My name is Asama Miya and it's a pleasure to meet you." She says to him over her left shoulder.

The young man blushes in embarrassment.

"I'm Sahashi Minato; nice to meet you as well Asama-san." He introduces himself.

"Please, call me Miya."

"Ah…okay… Then you call me Minato." He says with an uneasy smile.

"All right, Minato-san."

He seems to relax a little at that, and she doesn't want to let the spark of the conversation die.

"Are you a college student?" Miya asks inquisitively.

A somber expression comes to his features at the question.

"No…I actually failed to get into Tokyo University today…" He trails quietly.

_He failed to pass the entrance exam? _

"Well, don't you have any other schools as back ups?" She tries to brighten his mood, but her attempt fails completely.

He slowly shakes his head no.

"No…since I did so well in high school, I didn't think I'd fail the exam so I didn't bother applying to any other schools." He explains to her. "So, I'm still a rounin, and the exams aren't held again for another year."

The Landlady of Izumo Inn gives him a slight smile.

"Well, then you'll just have to study harder and pass the exams next year." She says matter of factly, the young man shrugging his shoulders.

"I was thinking of applying to a cram school…" He trails, his gaze falling to the sidewalk beneath his feet.

"Do you really think you need to go a cram school? They're expensive, aren't they?"

He nods in agreement.

"Yeah, but if I need to go then there's no getting around it." He explains for her. "What about you?"

"Well, I recently retired from a job and my husband passed away about a few months ago." She explains to him.

His expression immediately shifts in sympathy.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes. "I didn't know…"

Miya shakes her head, waving her hand dismissively.

"It's all right Minato-san." She responds easily. "I've come to grips with it, and he wouldn't want me to live my life depressed that he wasn't with me anymore."

"Well, I'm still sorry to hear that he died. What did he die from?"

"Prostate cancer." She lies like a rug.

"Really…wow…Did he have life insurance or anything?" Minato asks, trying to find the silver lining in the cloud.

Miya nods solemnly.

"He had a very large insurance policy…"

Chuckling nervously Minato scratches his head again.

"Well, at least you aren't hurting for money…" He trails, trying to brighten the mood of the conversation.

"What about you? Do you live with your parents?" Miya asks, sensing his trying to change the subject.

He shakes his head no.

"No, I used to live with my mother, my sister, and my grandmother out in the boonies. I moved here to try and get into University. Without my mom's support I wouldn't be able to study at all."

"Don't you have any hobbies?" Miya asks quizzically. "Anything that you like to do when you aren't studying?'

He shrugs his shoulders, smiling at her.

"The truth is I haven't had a lot of time to think about hobbies or anything. When I lived at home grandma and my sister Yukari kept me busy nearly all the time, so I never really had any time for myself."

"That's a shame." Miya shakes her head. "You're a person too; just because you love someone doesn't mean you should give up your own pursuits for them."

He shrugs his shoulders indifferently.

"I don't know, and it isn't like it really matters now. I have another year of studying to do before the entrance exams are given again."

After that they make small talk, not really talking about anything important, and for 10 minutes she's comfortable with that, then the two of them reach the gate to Izumo Inn…

"This is your place?" Minato asks, standing in the middle of the gate.

Sekirei Number 01 bobs her head in affirmation.

"This is my home. I had hoped to rent it out to some tenants, but no one wants to live here, so for now it's just me."

"Wow…" He trails, his eyes panning up and down the mansion like residence.

Miya motions for him to walk into the Inn, raising her hand as if to point the way.

"Shall we go Minato-san?"

Blinking Minato nods quickly, a small part of ashamed for staring so long.

"Yeah, sure…"

As Minato follows her into the Inn, she can't help but notice him looking around wearily, as though he expects some trap to spring at any moment.

"Are you worried Minato-san?" She asks astutely, and he blinks in surprise.

_He probably doesn't think himself so easy to read…_

"Uh, no!" He quickly and adamantly denies. "I'm just impressed that you own all of this, and you're so young…"

"Oh my…" Miya blushes at the compliment. "Flattery will get you nowhere Minato-san." She mockingly scolds him. "Though I assure you, I only wish to apologize for bumping into you today, nothing more."

He scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You already said you were sorry, you didn't have to make me dinner…"

Again she waves her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. In truth it has been rather long since I've had any company, so I'm grateful for someone to talk to."

"Oh…" He mutters, looking down at the floor, his thoughts obviously finishing her statement.

_Because you've been living in this big house alone ever since your husband died…_ Minato thinks to himself, the young man easily understanding how such a life could be _very_ lonely…

To apologize for bumping into him, Miya cooks dinner for Minato and herself. For the main course Miya chooses to make pan fried Salmon and cooked rice.

"Wow Miya-san! It's all so delicious!" Minato says with chopsticks in hand, a filet of fish on the plate in front of him.

The two of them now sit at the table in her room, the only room in the entire mansion that's being used other then for storage.

"Thank you, but you really do falter me…" Miya smiles, taking some rice with her own chopsticks before raising them to her lips.

He nods, eating more of the salmon.

"It really is good!" He says insistently, a piece of salmon held between his two chopsticks. "My grandma doesn't even cook this well…"

"Oh my…" Miya trails at the compliment.

They both finish eating rather quickly, and once the food is gone (Minato ate seconds) she moves to take the dishes to the sink, and Minato is right next to her as she does.

"Let me help you with the dishes." He offers his assistance. "You made such good food, I can't let you clean it all too."

"Oh my…"

30 minutes later the dishes are done, and Minato sighs, stretching his arms in a yawn.

"I should head back…" He begins. "It's late, and I have to find a cram school tomorrow."

"Then let me walk you home." Miya offers, standing after she speaks.

Surprise crosses his face.

"Um, you really don't have to, and not to sound sexist or anything, but isn't it a man's job to walk a woman home?" He asks curiously.

"Is there something wrong with me walking you home?" She asks, smiling, but a demonic visage appears behind her.

The sight of it makes a chill run down Minato's spine

"Uh…no, nothing's wrong!" He quickly and adamantly agrees.

With his objection out of the way, the two of them walk through the dark city streets back toward his apartment. While crime isn't nearly as bad as one would think, for some reason Miya didn't want to let Minato go without at least knowing where he lives. While she hadn't mean to manifest the demonic visage in front of him, it's become so natural for her that she just couldn't stop herself.

Nearly 30 minutes after they leave Izumo Inn, thunder rumbles from the night sky overhead, and the first drops of rain begin to fall.

"Oh crap!" Minato barks in surprise.

He takes off at a run, and she follows, as much to avoid the rain as to keep up with him. They're closer to his apartment then the Inn, and running they get to his apartment in less than a minute, but by then the drizzle has turned into a full blown rain storm, and by the time the two of them are through the door to his apartment, both of them are soaked.

"Man, they weren't calling for rain tonight…" Minato mutters aloud, stepping into his apartment casually.

Miya stands just inside the door, her hands raised in front of her chest.

"Um, Minato-san?" She asks quietly, a hint of embarrassment in her voice with her hands in front of her chest over my breasts to conceal what the wet white top now shows….

_At least he can only see my bra, if I weren't wearing any underwear…_

He takes one look at her, and a split second later his head spins away chivalrously, his mouth moving at a million miles a minute.

"I'll go get you some clothes, so just stay there!" He says before moving like he's shot out of a cannon into another room.

With him gone, she takes a moment to look around the small apartment, and to her surprise it's clean, the only real 'mess' is a stack of study books piled neatly against one wall. Standing there with her arms over her chest, she can't help but wonder what she's doing here, soaking wet and waiting for a college student to bring her something else to wear.

_Since I met him I've felt strange. I haven't felt like this since you were alive Takehito... You've only been gone a few months, and now I'm here acting like a teenage school girl afraid to let her crush leave her sight. I wonder, what would you think of me? Would you say I'm a cradle robber? Or maybe you'd approve…_

A few moments later Minato emerges from the other room holding a white t shirt a black pair of sweat pants. He holds them out for her, his own clothes still soaking wet.

"Here, take these until I can dry your clothes…" He offers, doing his best to hold the clothes out for her and not look at her to give her some semblance of privacy

"Thank you." She says, gingerly taking the folding clothing from him.

"You can change in there." He says, motioning to another door. "It's the kitchen, and I swear I won't peek."

"Thank you." Miya says before she walks through the door he motioned to, closing it behind her.

Setting the clothes on a counter, she begins to disrobe, letting her wet clothes fall around her. Once she's down to her underwear, she looks herself up and down, wishing vainly for a mirror.

_Does he even find me attractive? I know I'm not ugly, and when I was with Takehito I didn't care, but Minato is a young man. I doubt he views a woman like me as attractive, he probably thinks I'm like his mother…_

For just a moment she wonders what she would do if he did in fact try to peek at her, but he never does.

Her solemn thoughts stay with her as she dresses, Minato's scent filling her better than human nose from the clothes. The entire apartment smells like him, which isn't to say he stinks at all…

_Every human has a unique smell, even after they've showered and cleaned themselves up and down they still have that scent coming from them, and since I'm not 'adjusted' like the others my senses are unencumbered. _

Dressed in the loaner clothes, she picks up her wet clothes, folding them into a pile like the ones he gave her. Dressed she emerges from the kitchen to see Minato wearing a dry white t shirt and a pair of jeans, his wet hair hanging about his forehead.

"Oh!" He says, practically jumping to his feet and walking toward me.

Miya hands over the wet clothes, and he accepts them, walking toward the door he went through earlier and closing the door behind him. Miya carefully takes a seat on the floor, looking around the small living space.

_The only clutter is those study books, other than that there's nothing objectionable…_

There's a knock at the door, and she sends a quick look to the door Minato went through, waiting to hear him say something. The knock comes again, and rather than bother Minato while he's in the middle of something, Miya stands up and walk to the door. Opening the door slowly, the lavender haired woman can see a middle aged balding man with dark hair wearing a pea soup green shirt and brown trousers standing on the landing outside the door. He has an umbrella over his head, and his eyes are narrowed in anger.

"May I help you?" Miya asks with a polite smile.

"Is Sahashi-san available?" He asks with a rude tone.

The Smiling Monster forces herself not to manifest the demonic visage.

"He's indisposed at the moment, can I deliver a message?"

"Tell him he has one week to move out for violating his lease!" The balding man growls at her, spinning on his heels before he walks down the steps.

Standing there, it takes a moment for Miya to realize what's just happened. _Did I just get him kicked out of his apartment…?_

Feeling guilt swell up inside of her Miya slowly closes the door, unable to help but feel guilty as Minato emerges from the other room, a curious expression on his face at the gloom that has settled over his guest.

"What's the matter Miya-san?"

"I think your landlord was just here…" She begins slowly, and she can see Minato's face contort in ominous fear. "He saw me here, and told me to tell you that you have 1 week to get out of this apartment for violating your lease." She finishes delivering the message.

Almost immediately he sinks into a manic gloom.

"Oh crap!" He curses, dropping into a sitting position with his hands on his head. "What am I gonna do? Kicked out? I can't let my mom know that I got kicked out!"

It's then the proverbial light bulb comes on in her head, a way for her not only to make up for her unknowingly getting him evicted from his apartment AND have him spend more time with her.

Approaching him Miya kneels down so her face is near his, keeping her voice level.

"Um…since I'm responsible for you getting evicted, you can come live at Izumo Inn. I won't charge you rent if you're looking for another place to live while living there…" Miya explains to him, the young man blinking in relieved surprise.

"You really mean that?" He asks in disbelief, and Miya slowly bobs her head assuringly.

"Yes." She answers, giving him a slight smile.

He gets up, wrapping his arms around her in an appreciative hug.

"Thank you Miya-san!" He says, pulling back, looking at her with a smile on his face. "I guess I should call you landlady now!"

"You don't have to do that!" Miya says quickly, a slight blush coming to her features. "Just call me Miya, please."

"All right…" He says, flashing a smile. "Miya-san it is."

After her clothes dry in Minato's dryer, he loans her an umbrella and sends her home. On the way back to Izumo Inn I Miya help but smile.

_The man I've become interested in is going to be living with me all alone in Izumo Inn. There's still some time before MBI starts releasing Sekirei en masse, so even if Sekirei do come seeking shelter, Minato won't be involved, I won't let him get wound up in any of that madness…_


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you looking for an exact retelling of the Canon story, this will probably turn you off...**

Chapter 2

On Minato's first night as a resident of the Inn Miya eats alone, the owner of the home making dinner for herself with her new boarder oddly missing. She'd made her dinner, the smell of the food wafting throughout the rest of the house, but Minato never put in an appearance.

So she'd eaten like normal, sitting alone at the dinner table, quietly eating the food she'd made for herself and no one else. She'd had leftovers, storing them in containers and putting them into her refrigerator.

So she'd retired to her room, taking a bath and changing into a conservative white night gown.

Lying on her bed roll Miya sniffs the air, faintly smelling what smells like Ramen. Sitting up Sekirei Number 01 throws off her blanket, walking on bare feet to her door and sliding it open, stepping out her footsteps are soft against the hardwood floor, the magenta haired Sekirei following the smell of ramen to the kitchen, finding Minato sitting at the kitchen table, dressed in a white t shirt and jeans, a cup of ramen sitting on the table in front of him, his sullen face staring down at the steaming Styrofoam cup of microwave noodles.

"Minato-san?" Miya calls out quietly, the dark haired student blinking in surprise, his head snapping up toward her.

"Miya-san!" Minato blurts in surprise. "I…I thought you were asleep."

"Not quite yet…" Miya responds carefully, her eyes drifting to the ramen cup on the table in front of him. "Is that what you're eating for dinner?"

Chuckling nervously Minato reaches up, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah…" He answers coyly. "I'm living off an allowance, and even with you letting me live here for free I can't exactly afford to go out to eat every night, and my ability to cook ends after boiling water, so…"

"So you choose to eat microwave ramen for dinner?" Miya asks, his eyes falling to the cup of noodles in front of him.

"It's all I can really afford right now, so…" He trails dejectedly.

Without a word Miya turns her attention away from the table, walking to the refrigerator, opening it and withdrawing the two Tupperware containers she'd stored her leftovers in. Walking to her glass top stove Miya places both containers on the stove, opening a cabinet nearby and withdrawing a ceramic plate.

"Miya-san?" Minato asks curiously, watching the older woman the entire time as she begins preparing a plate of beef curry.

Grasping a spoon from a drawer Miya spoons out a bed of rice onto the plate, opening the second container and carefully pouring the curry over the rice.

"Miya-san?" Minato asks again, Miya raising the plate and opening the microwave door, slipping the plate into the microwave and covering it with a paper towel before closing the door.

Setting the microwave for thirty seconds Miya turns away from the microwave, her gaze settling on Minato.

"You need to eat more than just a cup of instant ramen." Miya says matter of factly.

"I'm not going to eat your food." Minato says absolutely, his head lowering toward the ramen in front of him. "You're letting me live here for free; I couldn't eat your food too…"

A slight smile comes to her face at his denial. He feels bad about living here and doesn't want to accept what he obviously feels is 'charity,' and wants to pull his own weight.

"It isn't bad to accept help when it's offered, Minato-san." Miya says gently. "I made too much food, and it's better that you eat it than it go to waste."

"I…I suppose…" He trails, his eyes falling to the table again as the microwave dings.

Opening the door to the microwave Miya withdraws the warm plate, the smell of beef curry rising into the air.

Sitting at the table Minato can hear his stomach growl at the smell. Instant ramen isn't the most appetizing of food, and smelling Miya's cooking again is making him hungry.

Placing the plate in front of him at the table Minato stares down at the food a moment, swallowing the saliva in his mouth.

"T-Thank you…" He mutters, picking up his chopsticks.

Going to work on the food Miya sits down at the table, watching him take the first bite of her leftovers. Tasting the curry his lips curl in a smile, his eyes going wide in surprise.

"This is really good!" He blurts out enthusiastically.

A slight smile comes to her features at his praising her cooking.

"Oh my…thank you." Miya smiles, Minato taking another bite of her curry. "If you'd like I could make you dinner every night? It doesn't make much difference between making food for one and food for two."

Swallowing Minato meets her gaze a moment, looking down at the plate of food in front of him, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I…I'd appreciate that." Minato says with a resigned sigh.

Over the next five days Minato slowly moves in from his old apartment into his room at Izumo Inn. Since Miya isn't as physically strong as a fist type, he's forced to take his things on the short walk in multiple trips, but after nearly a week he's moved in and settled.

Five days pass with the two of them living together. While they sleep and live in separate rooms, they always eat together, and the time spent during those meals is always lively, and even though Minato is nothing like Takehito, the loneliness in Miya's heart that she's felt since his passing isn't as noticeable with Minato around, and after the 5th day the lavender haired smiling monster makes a decision…

_I'll ask him out on a date. I don't know how he'll react to it, but I'd really like to spend more time with him, and that's a part of a relationship between a man and woman…_

The sixth day, she wakes up early, showering and toweling off before she dresses in another pair of her normal miko-like attire. Emerging from her room Miya goes to work on cooking breakfast, and soon Minato's footsteps come down the steps, the young man coming downstairs and sniffing the air in anticipation.

"That smells good Miya-san." He says with anticipation laced in his tone.

"Minato-san…" She begins quietly, Minato stopping in his tracks with one hand on a cabinet knob.

They'd fallen into a routine, Minato setting the table while Miya cooks. He'd been about to start setting out the dishes for their morning meal when she'd spoken, surprising him.

"Hmm, what is it Miya-san?" Minato asks, a hint of concern in his tone.

_Well, here we go…_

"Would…you consider going out with me?" Miya blurts the majority of the sentence out; afraid she might stop mid thought.

Surprise flashes on Minato's face at the sudden question.

_Well, no going back now…_

"You mean like you want me to go shopping with you because you need me to carry something?" He asks quizzically, cocking his head to the side.

Miya slowly shakes her head no.

"I mean on a date, like dinner and a movie." She calmly explains herself.

After that he doesn't say anything for a long moment, and she begins to feel as though she's said too much, so Miya glances over her shoulder to see him looking at her with stunned astonishment on his face.

The owner of Izumo Inn can't comprehend why Minato is just staring at her like he is. She knows that he's been living with several strong willed women, but is it really such a big deal that a woman has shown interest in him?

"Minato-san?" She speaks up, snapping him from his delirium. "Is something the matter?" Miya continues, speaking gently. "…maybe…maybe you should just forget I said anything…"

Her nervousness is clear in her tone, and Minato speaks quickly, hoping that he hasn't done something to hurt Miya's feelings…

"No, there's nothing wrong. I'm just surprised that you'd ask me out, that's all." He says, scratching his head in embarrassment and chuckling nervously.

Her curiosity piqued, Miya lowers the heat on the stove, turning away from the stove and approaching the table.

"Why is that surprising?"

"Well, I'm a loser, I failed to get into Tokyo University and I don't have any redeeming qualities…" Minato trails, his gaze dropping, his voice obviously self depreciating.

Miya shakes her head no, giving him a gentle smile.

"You aren't a loser, and I've seen for myself just what kind of person you are." Miya insists softly.

"…Wow…" He trails in surprise.

"Did you really think those things about yourself?" Miya asks, and he nods in embarrassment.

"Yeah… I mean, my only interaction with women has been with my family, and all of them are the overbearing types…" He trails.

Miya gets a sudden mental image of Minato cowering before 3 women, all of them with demon eyes and teeth hovering over him. Her lips curl in a smile at the thought.

"Well, you aren't a loser." Miya corrects him gently. "You're a good person, I can tell that about you." She pauses. "So, will you go out with me?"

Minato is quiet a moment, momentarily contemplating the thought of going out on a date with Miya. He'd never thought that he'd ever be asked out, much less by a beautiful older woman like Miya. In that moment Minato thinks about her husband, the young man unable to keep quiet.

"Are you sure that you're ready to date again?" Minato asks gently. "I mean, I can't fathom how I'd feel if my wife died, but I don't know if I'd ever start dating again…"

Nodding Miya isn't the least bit surprised by the question.

"I'm fine." Miya assures him gently. "If I weren't ready I wouldn't have asked you out in the first place."

Nodding Minato closes his eyes a moment, exhaling slowly before he responds.

"Then yes, I think I'd like that, though I've never done it before…" He says with a slight smile.

They settle on dinner and a movie, nothing really special as far as dates go. The movie a new action movie full of special effects and explosions, the kind of thing that young men like. For dinner, Miya suggested a nearby family restaurant that she's never been to, nothing too fancy, but nothing overly romantic either. They've only known each other a handful of days…

That afternoon the two of them depart Izumo Inn together, Miya locking the door behind her. Their destination the family restaurant for dinner, followed 2 hours later by the movie.

For the date Miya chooses not to wear her normal 'shrine maiden' clothing, choosing instead something more modern. She wears a short sleeve white blouse with a semi low cut and a pair of jeans along with a pair of black 3 inch heeled shoes. She wears her hair in its normal style, what's comfortable.

When he'd first seen her in her 'new' outfit Minato had done a double take, saying that her clothes were different than before, Miya responding that she'd wanted to wear something else other than the same old clothes over and over.

After all, she doesn't want to give him the opinion that she has the fashion sense of an old lady…

For the date Minato wears his normal clothes, and she can see him stealing looks at her, quickly looking away when she looks back at him, his eyes drifting to the sky or the ground in embarrassment.

It doesn't take long for the two of them to arrive at the family restaurant, and as they walk in through the glass front door and into the waiting area, Minato continues to avoid looking at Miya, yet she can still feel him looking at her when she's not looking at him. Their conversation has been light, and he's always responded whenever she says something, so he at least is paying attention…

The waiting area consists of a set of padded seats against a wall in an L shape with an open area for people to stand. There's a podium near the end of the waiting area closest to the dining area proper, a dark haired young woman in a modest black dress standing behind the podium.

"Hello." She greets the both of them with a smile. "Table for 2?"

"Yes please." Miya answers the hostess.

Picking up two menus, the hostess turns away from the podium and leads the two of them to a small table, setting the menus down across from each other on the table. With Miya taking a seat facing the door Minato sits across from her, smiling uncomfortably as he picks up the menu and quickly opens it. Picking up her own menu, Miya opens it and looks the menu over.

"Minato-san, is something the matter?" Miya asks after a moment, lowering the menu to see the man across from her do the same, his face twisted in discomfort.

"Well, I just don't know what to say to you…" He trails, reaching up to scratch the back of his head but stopping himself before he does.

"Do you think that we need to have something in particular to talk about?" She asks calmly, Minato shrugging his shoulders in response.

"Well, no…it's just…" He trails, raising the menu to hide his face.

"It's what?" Miya insists, Minato fidgeting uncomfortably behind the menu.

"Well, I mean, you're…" He fumbles through his words.

_He's on pins and needles. Am I that scary to be around even when I'm not trying to be?_

Reaching across the table Miya gently pulls the top of Minato's menu down, surprised etched on his features.

"Minato-san, please relax." Miya says quietly with a smile.

"I'm not nervous…" He blurts out, not realizing that she never said anything about him being nervous.

"I would like the two of us to be able to talk with one another naturally, am I so scary that you're afraid to say something to me?" Miya asks, Minato quickly shaking his head no in denial.

"No! It isn't that! It's just…" He trails, looking away; embarrassment flicking in his eyes.

"You've never been out with a woman before and you don't know what to do?"

He slowly nods in embarrassment.

"I don't know what I'm doing or what I'm supposed to do…" He admits, his shoulders slouching and Miya can't help but smile at his blunt honesty.

"I want to get to know you better Minato-san and I hope that you would want to get to know me better as well, that's why we're here so please just relax?" Miya asks quietly.

He breathes out a sigh, nodding quickly.

"I will…" He says, taking another deep breath and blowing it out.

The waitress arrives then, seemingly waiting for the proper moment the young woman approaches the side of the table, speaking quickly and with a welcoming tone.

"My name is Hisa and I will be your server this evening." She introduces herself. "Can I get you both something to drink?"

Nodding Minato is the first to speak.

"I'll have water." Minato explains, the waitress nodding.

"And for you ma'am?" She asks Miya.

"Tea for me." Miya responds curtly, the woman quickly writing both orders down before responding.

"Are you both ready to order?" She half asks, Miya looking to Minato, the young man nodding once in response to the silent question.

"Yes…" Miya trails. "I'll have the beef curry." Miya orders, the woman quickly writing it down.

"And for you?" She asks, speaking to Minato.

"I'll have the steak." He says, the woman writing down his order before repeating it back.

"All right that's one order of beef curry and one steak dinner, anything else?"

Both Minato and Miya shake their head no, and the waitress quickly collects the menus, departing to put in their order and hopefully return with their drinks.

After that, the dinner becomes much livelier, and over the course of the meal the two of them talk, the server quickly returning and serving their drinks before promptly departing. As they wait for their food Miya learns a lot more about his family, and about the home life he had before he came to Tokyo…

_His mother's name is Takami Sahashi. She has to be the same woman who was part of Sekirei Research for MBI. I wonder how she'll react when she learns that her son is living with me now. Maybe she'll be relieved that I'll be able to protect him from the Sekirei Plan, or maybe she'll try and use him to get to me. I know that ever since I woke up the people from MBI were eager to research me, to learn what makes me the way I am, but I wouldn't let them back then, and I won't let them now…_

"Miya-san?" He asks hesitantly. "Is something the matter?"

Blinking Miya quickly pastes on a smile, putting any thoughts about MBI and the Sekirei Plan out of her mind. It will be months before the first Sekirei are released and the Plan begins. At that moment only a scant few aren't in MBI's laboratories, undergoing final 'adjustment' before the Plan begins.

"No, nothing's wrong." She says with a smile, trying to look like she means it.

"Well, if you ever want to talk to me about something, I'll listen." He responds with a solemn tone. "I mean, you're letting me live rent free for a few months, it's the least I can do to repay you…"

_I can't say anything about the Sekirei Plan, but if I word this right I won't be giving anything away and I can learn something…_

"Minato-san…your mother…" Miya begins slowly, keeping her voice light.

"What about her?"

"She wouldn't happen to be around my height, with gray eyes and hair, and she's a scientist?"

Recognition flashes into his eyes, and that alone confirms for her that his mother is indeed who Miya thought she was…

"You've met my mom before?" He asks curiously, cocking his head to side, his curiosity piqued.

"Through my old job…" She quickly answers. "My husband and she were co-workers."

"Oh…" He mumbles in understanding.

"Would it be an issue if your mother and I didn't get along?"

Looking at her surprise passes on his features.

"Why would that matter?" He asks curiously.

"Well, if our relationship became serious, I think that you'd tell her about me…"

"Why would the two of you not get along?"

"Well…" She begins slowly, trying to figure out how to word what she means to say without giving away the fact that she's not technically human…

_How can I tell him that his mother and I have different opinions on how Sekirei should be treated?_

"While my husband was still alive, there were…moral concerns about the treatment of… lab animals." Miya lies, and it pains her to refer to her own people as lab animals, but she quickly squelches the feeling. "She and I disagreed quite strongly on those concerns."

"Oh, well, if it comes to that I'll handle my mother." He says with a grin. "She's kind of hard to deal with anyway, so it's understandable that you and she would butt heads."

She smiles at that, relief washing over at his response.

"That's nice to hear."

Curiosity crosses his face.

"Was it really that big of a concern to you?" He asks, and Miya solemnly nods.

"When you said what your mother's name was, it was the first thing that came to mind, and I had to know whether or not we were talking about the same person…"

"Well, what about your parents? Any chance that my family would've met them?"

Miya slowly shakes her head no.

"My parents are dead, killed in a horrible accident." She lies to him again.

_Other then the other Sekirei that came with me to this planet, I never see anyone else that's even the same race as I am, though technically the 'Sekirei' and I are different…_

"Oh, well…I'm sorry to hear that." He says with empathy in his voice.

"It's all right." Miya responds with a smile. "It happened when I was around your age, so I've had a lot of time to come to grips with it."

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it or cry, I'll listen." He offers, and she can't help feeling warm inside at the sincerity in his offer.

"Thank you, Minato-san…" She says, reaching across the table with her right hand and giving his left hand a gentle squeeze.

"Here you are folks!" The blonde waitress interrupts their mood, and her hand practically flies back to her side of the table.

"Here you go…" The waitress says, ignorant of the mood between the two of them. "You had the beef curry…" She says, putting a plate down in front of Miya. "And the steak dinner for the young man." She finishes, setting a plate down in front of Minato.

"Is there anything else you need?" The waitress asks, and Miya shakes her head no, Minato doing the same. "All right then, let me know if you need anything."

With that the waitress takes her leave, and the rest of the dinner goes in relative peace.

**XXX**

Nearly an hour later the two of them emerge from the family restaurant, their next destination the nearby movie theater.

"Is something the matter Miya-san? You've been awfully quiet since the waitress brought our food…" Minato asks astutely.

Miya shakes her head no, her lavender locks swaying behind her.

"Nothing's wrong, I just haven't had anything to say."

"Well…I've heard some good things about this movie; it's supposed to be a great flick!" Minato explains to her, Miya smiling at his attempt to create conversation.

_He doesn't want us falling into an uncomfortable silence…_

"I haven't really been to the movies in a while, so it will be nice to go out and see one for a change." Miya answers him, Minato nodding as he slips his hands into his pockets.

"Me too." He answers with an uneasy grin. "When I came to the city it was so I could get into Tokyo University, when I failed the entrance exam I felt like I'd been kicked in the gut and have been glued to my textbooks ever since."

"Too much studying can be bad for you." Miya says sagely. "Work yourself too hard and you'll burn out."

Nodding empathically a resigned sigh escapes his lips, Minato looking up past the street lights toward the sky.

"I know…it's just I was nationally academically ranked the third student in the country. I thought for sure that I'd pass the entrance exam with flying colors, but when I took the test I felt a sudden case of nervousness. I realized that my _entire life_ hinged on my passing this test and I started questioning every answer…"

"You can try again…" Miya says gently, wanting to change the subject. "Did you enjoy the food?"

They'd split the bill, but only at Miya's insistence. When the check came Minato had insisted on paying for the entire thing, and she'd very nearly made him wet himself when she'd insisted that she should pay for her share of the bill, reminding him that he didn't have a job and it was her idea to go out on this date.

"It was good…" He trails, looking at her and giving her a warm smile. "It didn't compare to one of your meals though."

"Oh my…" Miya trails, raising a hand and covering her mouth with it to hide the smile on her lips. "Flattery won't get you anywhere you know…"

"By the way…" He trails, looking away as a slight blush colors his cheeks. "You look really nice in those clothes."

"Oh my…thank you…" Miya smiles at him, lowering her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's 3…I know this took a while but that's my muse. As for what happens Miya says that Kazehana arrived at the Inn for a short while before departing, and since I'm trying to incorporate as much of Canon as I can, I opted to have it happen. That being said Matsu will show up as well, though not right away. As for questions about Minato's first Sekirei, that answer will come soon, and I can only hope none of you see it coming…**

Chapter 3

Walking back to the Inn from the movie theatre Minato and Miya walk side by side, the dark haired young man smiling. The movie had been OK, not much more than an hour and a half long testosterone fueled special effects driven action movie. Minato had seemed to enjoy it, and she'd enjoyed it as well, though her enjoyment came from watching human men supposedly doing some of things her fellow Sekirei are capable of.

Not she would ever tell Minato anything about that.

Afterward they'd talked about the movie, and she can see that he's becoming more and more relaxed around her. Spending time with him she doesn't feel Takehito's loss as deeply as she did before, and thanks to her unique situation, she doesn't need an Ashikabi to 'wing' her and make her stronger.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the movie Miya-san." Minato smiles at her. "When you agreed to see it I thought you might not like it so much since it was an action movie…"

Walking next to him a playful smile curves her lips.

"So women can't enjoy action movies?" Miya asks, and Minato chuckles.

"No…" He mumbles, scratching the back of his head. "It's just surprising. You're not like all the women I grew up with…"

"Your mother and sister?" Miya asks, and Minato nods, a chill running down his spine.

"My grandmother too." He adds dryly. "It was like growing up with three drill instructors… 'Do this!' 'Minato, carry this!' 'When are you going to clean the bathroom?' 'Do your homework!'" Minato shivers, wagging his finger angrily with each imitation, acting like someone preaching to him. "Even my younger sister…like it's in their genes…"

"It could be…" Miya giggles playfully.

"I hope not…" Minato sighs heavily.

Approaching the Inn the two of them turn, walking between the break in the wall surrounding the Inn. Walking up toward the front door Miya's eyes pan up and down the Inn, taking in the sight of a second story window sitting slightly ajar…

It wasn't like that when they'd left. The Inn had been securely locked when they'd departed. Fortunately the walls of the Inn are steep and smooth, it would take someone using a hook and rope to climb the walls…

_Or someone who can fly, and manipulate the wind to open the lock from the inside…_

Walking up to the door Miya stops, her hand in her pocket, ready to withdraw her keys and open the door.

"Miya-san?" Minato asks curiously.

He didn't notice the window being ajar, and has no idea that there is a woman in the world that can manipulate air currents, and also happens to be one of the people closest to his new landlady.

Blinking Miya grasps her keys, pulling them from her pocket and quickly flipping through the ring to the front door key.

"Sorry." Miya apologizes, sliding the key into the lock and opening it.

Pushing the door open Miya steps in first, Minato close behind.

The lights are out, though a stream of light slices into the darkness in the hall from the kitchen, the sound of glass lightly clattering against one another carrying in the otherwise quiet house.

Seeing the light and hearing the noise Minato's eyes bulge.

"Someone's here…" He whispers scandalously, raising his left arm in front of Miya protectively.

Her eyes glancing toward Minato Miya feels a rush of appreciation for him, that he is willing to stand up to an unknown 'burglar' for her and wants to try and protect her says a lot about his character. Though if he knew everything about her, and about the sword hidden in the umbrella holder behind the door, he would know that Miya needs no protecting.

Clink, clink…

The sound of glass touching continues to waft into the hallway, a soft, feminine voice mumbling from inside the kitchen.

Raising her hand Miya gently grasps Minato's raised arm, the Landlady of Izumo Inn gently lowering his arm to his side.

"It will be all right Minato-san." Miya assures him.

Casting a dubious look toward Miya Minato slowly nods, stepping aside to allow Miya to pass by. Stepping forward Miya strides toward the kitchen, the sound of bottles clinking together getting louder as the landlady of Izumo Inn approaches the kitchen, Minato following her closely, the only son of Takami Sahashi not sure what to make of Miya's confidence.

The two of them rounding the corner they are treated to the sight of the refrigerator standing open, the light in the hall coming from the open appliance. A woman sits on her hands and knees in front of the refrigerator, one hand on the floor, the other inside the appliance.

She has long dark hair tied into a pony tail, wearing a purple dress that can't be more than a few centimeters from being obscene. She has long, beautiful legs and wears a pair of matching heeled shoes.

His eyes dropping Minato's dark eyes bulge, the woman's breasts bigger than any other he's ever seen, even in erotic magazines…

_Holy cow…_

Miya recognizes her instantly, and can guess exactly what the dark haired woman is looking for in her refrigerator.

"Can I help you Ka-ze-ha-na?" Miya asks frostily, intentionally enunciating each part of the woman's name.

_Kazehana? _Minato thinks to himself curiously.

"Oh Miya…" The woman slurs drunkenly, her head buried in the refrigerator. "Where's your Sake?"

"There isn't any you drunkard." Miya chides disapprovingly.

"Aw…" The woman pouts, pulling her head from the refrigerator.

Her head turning toward them Minato sucks in a sharp breath of surprise at the sight of her face.

She's a beautiful woman. If he'd met her on the street Minato would assume that she wouldn't even give him in the time of day, every experience the young man has had with beautiful women telling him that they don't have even a passing interest in a loser like him.

Looking at the two of them Kazehana isn't suspecting Miya to have company. Since Takehito died Miya has been the definition of a loner, though Kazehana can understand. If the President of MBI died suddenly she doesn't know what she'd do. She'd be heartbroken, and she isn't even involved in a relationship with the man…

Her eyes focusing on the young man with Miya Kazehana sucks in a sharp breath, holding it and staring at him a moment. There's something eerily familiar about him, something that the Sekirei of Wind can't quite put her finger on…

…Or maybe it's all the beer she'd drank at the bar before the bartender threw her out and she'd stumbled her way here.

"Wh-who's your friend Miya-chan?" Kazehana slurs drunkenly, swaying as the Sekirei of the Wind stands up straight.

Frowning Miya crosses her arms over her chest, her gaze narrowed toward the drunken Sekirei standing in her kitchen.

"Sahashi Minato, this is my friend Kazehana." Miya introduces him frostily.

Hearing that Kazehana's eyes go wide in surprise.

"Sa-Sahashi?" The drunken woman mutters.

"Yes, that's right." Miya explains calmly, eying the inebriated woman critically.

Knowing what she knows about Minato's mother, and hearing from him about his childhood Miya has already come to the conclusion that his father must be the President of MBI, Minaka Hiroto. She is also well aware that Kazehana had desired him as an Ashikabi, but Minaka would never accept such a proposition.

_It looks like she finally worked up the courage to confess, and he rejected her…_

The dark haired woman goes silent for a moment, her gaze fixed on Minato. Standing there Minato feels a flush of nervousness at Kazehana's lingering glare. He isn't used to being the center of positive feminine attention. Every time one of the women in his life has focused on him it's only been to critique him or correct him.

So, it is with a fair degree of discomfort that the Sahashi male smiles, forcing the expression.

"H-Hello…" Minato offers in greeting, not sure what else to say.

Stepping forward Kazehana's legs wobble, and for a moment Minato wonders if the woman should even be upright as she approaches him, Miya watching her carefully as the intoxicated woman slowly raises her hand, touching his cheek.

At the touch of her hand Minato nearly jumps through the roof in surprise. Her fingers are soft and warm, her dark eyes staring into his her lips curl in a slight smile.

"…Hic…" Kazehana's shoulders pop, her breasts bouncing up and down with the motion.

Her eyes drifting closed the woman topples forward. Minato's eyes going wide the Sahashi male does his best to catch her, her body pressing against his, leaning on him completely.

Feeling something soft pressing against his stomach Minato swallows the saliva in his mouth, telling himself not to think about those incredibly large bosoms that he noticed earlier.

"K-Kazehana-san?" Minato stutters, holding her under her arms.

A light snore escapes her lips, and Miya shakes her head in disgust.

"She passed out." Miya says matter of factly.

"What should I do?" Minato asks nervously.

"Take her to my room, she can sleep there." Miya offers sagely.

Blinking Minato quirks an eyebrow curiously.

"What about you?" Minato asks, concern in his voice.

"We'll figure something out." Miya says, turning toward the refrigerator. "While you're doing that I'm going to clean up anything she may've broken looking for liquor."

"O-Ok…" Minato agrees, not exactly sure he'd do the same thing given Miya's situation, but the lavender haired woman is allowing him to live there rent free, and if she trusts Kazehana enough to allow her to stay there without fear than he just has to trust her as well.

The woman leaning on him Minato begins to carefully escort the unconscious woman toward Miya's bedroom. After three steps he stops, the woman leaning on his front making it difficult to walk. Moving carefully he gently shifts her to his side, draping one arm over his shoulders, using one hand against her stomach to keep her upright, the other against her right side.

In her new position she leans against him, the side of her bosom now pressing against his ribs. Glancing down toward her Minato is treated to a view of her cleavage, the thatch like design of her dress making it rather easy to look…

His cheeks flushing Minato looks away, doing his best to not think about things like that as he leads the woman toward Miya's bedroom.

Stopping at Miya's door Minato carefully leans to his left, Kazehana's weight shifting more toward him before Minato removes his hand from her front, reaching out to carefully open Miya's bedroom door.

The room is dark though Minato's eyes have adjusted, allowing him to make out the shapes and silhouettes of the interior furniture. Spotting her bed Minato leads the raven haired woman toward it, stopping at the side of Miya's full size bed.

Carefully easing her down onto the blankets Minato manages to the get the intoxicated woman onto Miya's bed, her body flopping onto the sheets, her arms and legs splayed wide, her chest slowly rising and falling with her breathing.

Dressed how she is Minato swallows the saliva in his mouth, her wide open legs sending not so pure thoughts into his mind.

Shaking his head Minato carefully pulls her legs together, moving her arms to what he hopes is a comfortable position before he gently lifts her from the blankets, pulling the covers from beneath her body in sections, lifting her head and shoulders, stomach, thighs and legs to pull the blankets down then drape them over her sleeping form.

"Whew…" Minato mumbles to himself, relief washing over him at getting the unconscious woman into bed without anything 'bad' happening.

Turning away Minato starts to walk toward the door, his socked footsteps quiet in the dark room. Minato walks three steps when Kazehana stirs, her body shifting against the bed beneath the blankets, a small sound escaping her lips.

"Mmm…" A small moan escapes her lips, causing Minato to stop and turn.

In the low light he can't see very clearly, and feeling concern that something may be wrong with the woman, Minato walks back to her bedside, leaning down to try and get a better look.

The blankets cover her from the neck down, so he carefully pulls them up, seeing that her arms and legs aren't pinned or otherwise obstructed. Lowering the blankets his attention comes to her face, her eyes closed in a tranquil expression, her lips parted ever so slightly…

_She really is a knockout…_

That close he can smell her, and while her breath reeks of liquor there's also a pretty flowery smell coming from her, Minato not sure whether it's perfume or if it's just her natural scent.

His eyes are drawn to her lips. He's never kissed a girl other than his grandmother or his mother, and the way Kazehana lies on the bed, her head turned toward him, her lips slightly parted, it's almost as if they're calling out to him, begging him to lean down and place his lips on hers, to feel just how soft and supple a woman's lips can be…

_Just one quick kiss…what harm could it do?_

Leaning down Minato licks his lips to wet them, excited nervousness building inside of him at what he's about to do.

His lips nearly on hers Minato stops, feeling conflicted at what he's going to go through with.

_This is your first real kiss, and she's passed out drunk, do you really want to do that? Do you think she would want you to kiss her while she's like this?_

They're sobering thoughts, enough to make him pull back, turning away in shame.

_I can't believe I almost did that…_

Sighing in frustration Minato turns away, walking toward the door he stops at the open door, half turning back toward the still sleeping woman lying on Miya's bed.

"Pleasant dreams." Minato offers with a slight smile before stepping out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

The room fading to darkness Kazehana's eyes drift open, her dark gaze staring at the ceiling, her eyes opened to just the barest slits since Minato gently lowered her to the bed.

She'd never really fallen unconscious.

Her arm shifting beneath the sheets she can't get the image of the young man leaning over her out of her mind, his lips only scant centimeters from hers…

She can't help the blush adorning her cheeks, or the way her fingers ever so carefully trace the outline of her lips…

She'd been sorely tempted to pitch her head forward, to press her lips to his and kiss him for everything she was worth. Just looking at him she knows who he is, who his _Father_ must be, and that warm feeling from before had come alight again inside her. She 'passed out' hoping to get close to him, and the way he'd ever so gently helped her, held her and carried her…

"What am I ever going to do…" Kazehana mumbles to herself, staring up at the ceiling as her hand falls to her side.

She'd originally planned to crash for a few days and then leave, but now…

_I think I'll be staying for a while…_

The thought brings a smile to her lips, the Sekirei of Wind closing her eyes, slipping off to sleep…

**XXX**

Laying out his futon Minato exhales, his hands spreading out the roll out blanket, flattening it against the floor. After putting Kazehana to bed Minato had found Miya in the kitchen, closing the refrigerator. She'd told him to go get a bath and get ready for bed, it is late and he'd tried to ask where she was going to sleep. When he'd asked she'd told him that she would figure something out, and not to worry about it. After he'd bathed she'd gotten into the bath, and now he's laying out his futon, still not sure where Miya will be sleeping tonight.

Sighing Minato rocks back on his heels, bending at his knees Minato can't help the frown on his face. He doesn't like the idea of Miya sleeping on a sofa or the floor while he sleeps on a futon. In his mind he should be the one sleeping on the floor, and it wouldn't be right to have a woman sleeping on the floor or a sofa when he could take that place…

_She opened her home up to me, gave me a place when I'd been kicked out of my apartment. She's cooked for me and even asked me out on a date…_

Even thinking about that Minato can't believe it. Miya is no supermodel, but she's far from what Minato would call unattractive. She can be scary when she wants to be but there's more to her than that…

_Though, if I'd known that her husband died not so long ago I would've been more hesitant about accepting a date with her… I can't even begin to imagine how devastated I'd be if my wife died, and I don't want her trying to get past it when she isn't ready. After everything she's done she deserves better…_

Thinking that Minato finds himself nodding.

_After I'm done with the futon I'll go find her and tell her she can sleep on it tonight and I'll sleep on the sofa or the floor somewhere…_

KNOCK, KNOCK.

His eyes snapping to the door Minato pushes himself to his feet.

"Who is it?" He calls out, a familiar voice answering his call.

"Minato, it's me." Miya responds, and Minato strides to the door, pulling it open.

At the sight of her Minato sucks in a sharp breath of surprise.

She's wearing a lavender colored negligee, the night gown sheer and giving him a sensuous view of her body.

"M-Miya?" Minato stutters, not sure what to say.

"H-Hi…" Miya blushes, her hands fidgeting behind her back in embarrassment.

She normally sleeps in a pair of conservative pajamas, a pair of pants and a short sleeve high collared shirt. What she's wearing now is a 'relic' from her marriage to Takehito. He'd liked seeing her in more risqué lingerie, and she'd liked seeing him smile at her.

After she'd gotten out of the bath she'd thought about wearing her normal pajamas, but as she reached into her closet she'd grabbed what she's wearing now. She'd very nearly put it back, but then she'd thought about Kazehana lying on her bed, and the look in her eyes as she'd gotten close to Minato. Miya wouldn't put it past her old friend to wake up in the middle of the night and perform a little 'nocturnal visit' to Minato's room, and if Kazehana kisses him, he'll become an Ashikabi.

_I don't want that…If he's drawn into the Sekirei Plan…_

So she'd dressed in the nightgown and come to Minato's room with the intention of sleeping next to him. If Kazehana does visit him in the night and sees her with him dressed as she is, Kazehana will naturally assume that the two of them are lovers, and will be scarred off.

Looking up to his face Minato's eyes are wide, his mouth working but no sound escapes his lips.

Their eyes meeting Minato blinks, his head turning away, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment.

"I-Is there something you wanted?" Minato asks, trying to keep his discomfort from his tone.

"Actually…" Miya begins slowly. "I was wondering if you would share your futon with me tonight…?"


	4. Chapter 4

Here's 4. I know people have been asking who will be Minato's first Sekirei, and this chapter should answer that. As for those who want faster updates, the truth is I work a full time job, have a significant other, and other hobbies other than writing, and all of these things consume my free time. I try to write when I can, but I can't make any promises.

Chapter 4

Staring at Miya Minato's mouth drops open incredulously.

"Wha…" Minato mumbles, not sure what to say in response to Miya's question.

Standing there in a nightgown the lavender haired Sekirei can't help but blush slightly.

"It isn't what you think…" Miya begins quietly, her fingers gently fidgeting uncomfortably. "It's just that you have the only futon and Kazehana is in my bed, so…" Miya trails, trying to explain her logic.

Blinking in surprise understanding settles in Minato's eyes.

"Oh…" He offers in understanding. "Well, if that's all then you can have my futon, I'll go sleep on the sofa downstairs."

Hearing that Miya shakes her head in denial, her lavender hair gently swaying behind her with the motion.

"I couldn't force you out like that." Miya explains. "Just because we're sharing a bed doesn't mean we have to do more than sleep next to one another."

"I…" Minato trails, looking away thoughtfully.

Standing there Miya disentangles her hands, lowering them to her sides.

"Please Minato-san?" Miya asks, reaching out and taking one of his hands in hers, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze.

Feeling her soft hands around his Minato sighs in defeat.

_Can I really turn her down? She's just asking me to share my futon and she's letting me live here rent free. _

"I suppose." Minato finally relents.

Taking a step back Minato is silent as a smile splits Miya's lips, the lavender haired woman stepping into the room, Minato watching her a moment before his eyes are drawn to her barely covered breasts and the lavender colored panties she's wearing…

With her back to him Miya can't see him ogling her. Stopping near his futon the lavender haired woman begins to turn around, the action reminding Minato what he's doing.

His eyes dropping Miya turns in time to see him staring at the floor.

"We should get to sleep…" Minato offers, walking around her and toward the laid out futon.

"You've got Cram School tomorrow morning don't you?" Miya asks, and Minato nods as he kneels down next to the futon, pulling the blanket down.

Minato looks up at her as he pulls the blanket down, his dark eyes solemn.

"That's right."

Slowly slipping into the futon Minato puts his back toward the still kneeling Miya.

"Then you should get some sleep, I'll try not to wake you." Miya assures him as the lavender haired woman slips underneath blanket next to him.

He can feel her toes gently slide against the back of his legs as Miya gets into the bed with him, Minato shutting his eyes and telling himself not to think about what that means.

"Thank you Minato-san…" Miya's whispered voice wafts into his ears, the sound of her voice making the Sahashi male swallow the saliva in his mouth.

"You're welcome…" Minato whispers quietly.

Closing his eyes Minato forces himself to try and relax, to fall asleep before he has only a scant few hours before he has to go to Cram School in the morning…

**XXX**

Sitting in her room in the MBI Tower Sekirei Number 4 Karasuba slowly draws a whetstone down the length of her favorite sword's blade, the 'schink' sound of the metal against the stone making her smile.

Sharpening her swords is one of her favorite hobbies, it always brings a smile to her face.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

The sound of a fist gently tapping against her door raises her gaze, the grey haired Sekirei regarding the door with a stony look.

"What do you want?" Karasuba asks coldly.

"It's me…" Benitsubasa's voice carries from the other side of her door. "That President bastard wants us all to meet in his office, something about it being important."

Stifling a growl Karasuba sets the whetstone down on the table in front of her, holding the sword in her right hand as she rises to a standing position, carefully sliding the masterfully crafted blade into the sheath at her left hip.

Dressed in her Uniform Karasuba grabs the olive colored haori on the chair behind her, draping it over her shoulders before she heads for the door.

_I wonder what that stupid little monkey wants now…_ Karasuba thinks to herself, dreading the upcoming meeting.

**XXX**

Following her fellow Disciplinary Squad members into Minaka's office Karasuba places her left hand on the pommel of her ninjato, the doors closing behind her Karasuba can see that the three Sekirei aren't alone with the President in Minaka's office. A tall man with short brown hair dressed in a suit and tie stands near the desk, the man watching the three of them walk into the office, Minaka sitting behind his desk, the white clad man sitting with his elbows on the desk, his hands steepled together.

"Ah…" Minaka grins at the sight of the three of them. "You're all here."

The doors closing behind them Benitsubasa glances at the brown haired man, her lips turning up in a smile.

"What do you want little monkey?" Karasuba demands.

Minaka doesn't flinch at Karasuba's off hand remark, the white haired President of MBI taking the insult in stride.

"I've summoned you all here to tell you that I've decided on the Ashikabi for the Disciplinary Squad." Minaka explains, motioning with one of his hands toward the brown haired man standing near the edge of the desk. "I'd like you all to meet Natsuo."

"Greetings." The man smiles amicably.

Smiling Benitsubasa steps forward, feeling a rush of heat at the sight of him.

"Hello." Benitsubasa smiles at him.

"Hi…" Haihane offers blandly.

His attention shifting to Karasuba the Black Sekirei's expression is stoic.

She feels absolutely nothing for the man standing near Minaka's desk.

"Do you not like him Karasuba?" Minaka asks, and the Black Sekirei turns her attention to the President of MBI.

"One little monkey is the same as another little monkey." Karasuba says with a shrug.

"Well I like him!" Benitsubasa offers her endorsement.

"He's OK…" Haihane shrugs her shoulders indifferently.

"Well…" Minaka begins slowly. "I've selected Natsuo to be the Ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad, so I would like you all to allow him to wing you."

Smiling Benitsubasa steps forward, eagerly puckering her lips.

"Well…aren't we eager?" Natsuo offers playfully, stepping toward Benitsubasa and leaning in to kiss her.

Their lips' meeting the reaction is almost instantaneous. The Sekirei crest appears in the middle of her back, Benitsubasa's wings of light appearing behind her for a split second, her wings flashing in momentary brilliance before disappearing again.

Pulling back Benitsubasa smiles at her new Ashikabi.

"Now and forever…" She whispers, blissfully happy at what has just transpired.

Smiling Minaka turns his gaze to Karasuba.

"Would you care to go next Karasuba?" Minaka asks, the grey haired Sekirei's lips turning up in a smile.

"Actually…I have a better idea." Karasuba replies, Minaka quirking an eyebrow in surprise at her response.

"A better idea?" Minaka asks, intrigued by the thought.

Ever since Miya quit and left MBI has quietly been watching her, keeping track of her movements and everything she's done. Being as strong as she is it would be the height of stupidity to loose track of Miya, and Karasuba has taken advantage of that and kept apprised of everything her former Commander and greatest rival has been up to. She knows there's a new man in Miya's life, and Karasuba has always been looking for any way to mess with her, and an idea has just come to mind…

"Fate has already brought another to my attention." Karasuba says carefully, knowing exactly how much Minaka loves to fantasize about Gods and Fate…

"Really…?" Minaka asks intrigued and Karasuba smiles.

_He's taken the bait; now all I have to do is reel him in…_

"Yes." Karasuba confirms. "Sahashi Minato."

Hearing _that_ the left side of Minaka's lips twitch.

"Really?" Minaka asks, Karasuba nodding, her left hand resting on the pommel of her sword.

"That's right." Karasuba agrees. "He can be my Ashikabi while Natsuo can have Haihane and Benitsubasa."

"I would rather not have two different Ashikabi involved with the Disciplinary Squad." Minaka counters and Karasuba grins.

"Eventually someone will learn what will happen if our Ashikabi is killed." Karasuba explains. "When that happens, any Ashikabi looking to escape will naturally target our Ashikabi, and having two will ensure that even if one of them is killed, you will still have some means of maintaining control."

"Hmm…" Minaka mumbles deep in thought.

"Well?" Karasuba asks.

"…We'll see." Minaka agrees, a victorious grin splitting Karasuba's lips.

_I'm going to enjoy this…_

**XXX**

Sitting in his desk at Cram School Minato exhales tiredly. With it being the first day the instructors hadn't hesitated to dive right in to classes and start teaching. Even with the instructors going over everything, Minato can't help but think about what happened that morning and the night before…

**11 hours earlier**

Lying on his futon Minato can feel a warm hand against his back, Miya's soft breathing barely perceptible in the quiet room. His eyes adjusted to the dark Minato can make out faint shapes inside the room, but not much else.

"Mmm…Takehito…" Miya's voice whispers, the sound wafting over his shoulders.

He can hear the ache in her voice, the desire to be held in her husband's arms once again…

_She hasn't come to grips with what happened…I wonder if she'll ever come to grips with his death…_

He can't even fathom what she must've gone through since her husband died. The only thing he can even compare it to would be losing his mother or his sister or his grandmother. Even then, with his mother and grandmother, they're supposed to pass on before he does, neither of them are supposed to spend their lives together with him.

"Mmm…" Miya mumbles, her head gently coming to rest against his back, her forehead gently nuzzling back and forth against his back.

Closing his eyes Minato sighs, trying not to move with the lavender haired woman leaning against his back, lest he wake her.

**XXX**

**6 hours later**

"Miya-san…" Minato calls out to the woman behind him. "Miya-san, please wake up."

Her eyes fluttering open Miya slowly comes awake, the lavender haired Sekirei sitting up groggily, reaching up with her left hand to wipe at her eyes.

"Minato-san…" Miya says tiredly, wiping the sleep from her eyes as Minato sits up.

"Did you sleep well?" Minato asks, casually _not_ looking at Miya and the nightgown she'd worn to bed the night before.

"Mmm…" Miya nods in affirmation.

"Good…" Minato smiles at her, Miya opening her eyes fully, the sleep gone from her gaze.

"What about you?" Miya begins hesitantly. "I didn't keep you up, did I?"

"No, not at all." Minato denies, Miya briefly holding his gaze before looking away.

"That's good…" She begins, standing up quickly. "I'm going to go check on Kazehana, so you can get dressed."

Heading for the door Miya stops with her hand on the door, Minato's voice giving the Landlady pause.

"Thank you Miya-san, for everything." Minato offers, the lavender haired Sekirei blushing lightly.

"I'm going to go check on Kazehana." Miya says again, Minato not sure what to say that as Miya departs, closing the door behind him.

Shrugging his shoulders Minato gets to his feet, taking off his pajamas to dress for the day…

**XXX**

Walking downstairs Minato can smell something appetizing coming from the kitchen. His first thought is that Miya is cooking something.

As his right foot clears the bottom step Miya emerges from the kitchen, now dressed in her normal Miko like attire. Seeing her Minato blinks in surprise, stopping in his tracks.

"Miya-san?" Minato asks curiously. "Are you sure it's all right to leave food cooking in the kitchen unattended?"

Meeting his gaze Miya slowly shakes her head no.

"I'm not the one cooking Minato-san." Miya denies, Minato opening his mouth to ask who is when a familiar voice carries from the kitchen.

"Breakfast is READY!" Kazehana's voice calls out, Minato's face contorting in confusion.

"Why is she…?" Minato mutters, and Miya sighs tiredly.

"She insisted." Miya sighs tiredly, the landlady shrugging her shoulders, Minato mirroring the motion a moment later.

"Then let's eat."

Together Minato and Miya walk into the kitchen, Kazehana standing near the stove wearing a white apron along with a black thong and a matching bra…

And nothing else.

Stopping in his tracks Minato's eyes bulge at the sight of the voluptuous dark haired woman standing near the stove. She must've seen the two of them enter the kitchen out of the corner of her eye, because a moment later Kazehana turns, smiling welcomingly with a spatula in hand.

"OH! Good morning Minato!" Kazehana favors him with an inviting smile. "Miya tells me that _you_ were the one who put me to bed last night…"

He can't help but hear her accent on the word 'you,' but not even that is enough to get his mind off of what his eyes are being treated to.

"K-Kazehana-san, why are you dressed like that!?" Minato blurts out, his voice tinged with surprise.

"Oh…" Kazehana trails thoughtfully, her free left hand dropping to the apron, grasping it by the bottom and raising it. "You mean this?"

With the apron rising Minato is given a generous look at Kazehana's upper thighs and exactly how much her panties cover…

_OH KAMI!_

Grasping his nose Minato's face quickly turns a shade of cherry red, the young Sahashi averting his eyes, lest he pass out.

"Kazehana!" Miya snaps, anger coloring her tone. "Have you no shame?"

Letting the apron drop Kazehana isn't the least bit cowed by Miya's glare.

"What are you upset about Miya?" Kazehana asks curiously. "It isn't like Minato is your husband or anything."

"That…" Miya's cheeks flush ever so slightly. "That isn't my point!"

"Well, I didn't want to get my good clothes dirty, and you wouldn't let me wear just the apron, so I had to wear my underwear…" Kazehana answers Miya's prior question.

"That isn't…" Miya trails, the lavender haired woman fighting the urge to grind her teeth in frustration.

_Is Kazehana really going to stay here? How am I ever going to survive?_

**XXX**

**Present**

Shaking his head Minato glances at the clock at the front of the classroom, seeing that the class ended over ten minutes ago, the instructor and all the other students nowhere to be seen.

Exhaling Minato stands from his desk, grasping his bag and slinging it over one shoulder. His eyes drifting out the window Minato is momentarily reminded of his last year of high school. Thinking about his final year of high school Minato can only wonder how many of his friends would ever believe what's happened to him since coming to Tokyo…

_I've lost the apartment my mother was renting for me, met a wonderful woman who's not only letting me live with her rent free she also shared my futon last night, and this morning I saw her big breasted friend wearing an apron and her underwear and I haven't even known her for a full day…_

"Sahashi Minato?" An unfamiliar woman's voice calls out his name, Minato's head turning toward the source of the voice, a minor chill running down Minato's spine at the sound of the woman's tone.

Standing near the doorway Minato can see a young woman with long gray hair tied into a pony tail, the woman dressed in a black mini skirt and black blouse, a brown sword belt at her waist with an olive green haori draped on her shoulders with thigh high black stockings and matching boots, black fingerless gloves adorning her fingers. Were it not for the strange, sadistic glint in her eyes Minato would think she's fairly attractive, but as it stands now the woman makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end…

She's flanked on either side by a tall man wearing a dark suit with dark sunglasses over their eyes, white gloves covering their hands. The letters 'MBI' are stitched onto their jacket pockets, Minato recognizing the letters as the name of very successful company that's begun to flourish in the last three months.

Both of them stand with their hands in front of them, their expressions chiseled from stone for all the emotion they show…

_This is trouble with a capital T…_ Minato thinks to himself.

"Do…do I know you?" Minato asks curiously, a smile splitting the woman's lips, the sight of that smile sending shivers down Minato's spine.

It reminds of him of the sadistic smile his mother used to give him before she would punish him, only this smile is far worse, something instinctual telling him that something about this woman just isn't right…

"Not yet…" The woman answers coyly, that smile never faltering.

"Is-is there something you want from me?" Minato asks; sweat forming on the back of his neck in spite of the room's comfortable temperature.

"I'm here to make you an offer." The woman says, stepping forward, Minato very nearly stepping back out of pure reflex.

"What offer?" Minato asks, a hint of fear in his voice at what the strange and very disturbing woman might say.

"A job." She responds matter of factly, stopping well inside arm's reach, the woman only a scant few inches shorter than he, her expression one of mild interest.

_She looks like a lion eying a gazelle that's acting peculiar…_

"What job?" Minato asks, and the woman's smile gets wider, turning into a grin.

"A very special one." The woman answers him ambiguously.

A nervous chuckle escaping his lips Minato does his best to try and _not_ sweat and show just how nervous this strange gray haired woman is making him.

Unbeknownst to him Karasuba can clearly see just how nervous she is making him, and the fact that he is afraid of her is only making her even more interested in him. One of the things that put her off of Natsuo was the blasé manner in which he'd greeted her and spoken to her. To her humans, even Ashikabi, are nothing more than monkeys, and while her Ashikabi would be a special monkey, he would still be just a monkey, a pet; and a pet should always fear it's master.

"I'm…afraid I'm going to need to know more than that before I accept…" Minato trails, looking away in an attempt to hide his nervousness.

"Obviously." The woman says, half stepping back and motioning toward the door, still guarded by the twin suited centurions. "If you accompany me I will guarantee your safety, and if you simply meet with someone you will be paid 1 million yen as compensation, whether you accept the offer, or not."

"1 million…?" Minato mumbles.

Living the life of a proverbial pauper Minato is sorely tempted by the strange woman's offer.

"I…I guess there's no harm in just accepting a meeting." Minato agrees, and the woman turns away from him, walking back toward the door without a word.

Rooted to the spot Minato watches as the strange woman stops near the door, her head half turning toward him, the woman looking at him over her right shoulder.

"Are you coming?" She asks, the hint of authority in her tone making Minato's spine go ramrod straight.

"Yes!" Minato blurts out, falling into step behind her as the woman leads him out of the classroom and toward the front of the building.

Once they're out in the hall the four of them fall silent, those students in the hall giving them odd looks as they pass, whispers being exchanged in their wake…

"…Karasuba…" The woman says, Minato blinking in surprise at her sudden speech.

"I beg your pardon?" Minato asks, and the woman looks over her left shoulder at him, her face contorted in an expression of slight annoyance.

"My name." She explains, and Minato nods his understanding.

"Of course, Karasuba-san." Minato responds, and the woman turns her gaze forward.

_Talk about a weird name…_ Minato thinks to himself, the Sahashi male choosing not to give voice to the thought, lest something very bad happen to him because of it.

**XXX**

The ride from the Cram School back to MBI Tower goes by in silence. One of the two suited centurions drove while the other rode passenger, leaving him alone with Karasuba in the back of the black limousine.

He'd wanted to ask questions, but chose not to. Once they'd gotten into the rear of the car Karasuba had taken hold of a sword and hasn't let go of it since. Arriving at the tower she led him to a bank of elevators and into a private elevator. Then they'd ridden over 30 floors into the air to emerge into a large office, the far wall a giant floor to ceiling window with a desk the only furniture, a man with spiky white hair and dressed in a white suit and a white cape, a pair of black rimmed glasses on his face…

_What kind of weirdo wears a white suit with a cape?_

"Ah…Karasuba; and this must be Sahashi Minato…" The man smiles at him, standing up from behind his desk and walking around it.

"That's me…" Minato says warily. "Are you the one who's going to tell me about this job?"

"Ah…" The strange man begins slowly, a coy smile coming to his face, his gaze turning to Karasuba. "Karasuba told you this was about a 'job' huh?"

"Yes…" Minato answers slowly. "Is this not about a job?"

Glancing to Karasuba the gray haired woman wears a confident smirk, the expression giving away nothing.

"You could think of it as a job…" The man in white responds ambiguously.

"Then what kind of job are you offering?" Minato asks, wanting to get on with things, his first day of Cram School was no walk in the park, and he needs to return to Izumo Inn to study.

"It's a…lucrative position." The man explains. "It comes with a base salary of 10 million yen a year, full health benefits and a full retirement package. You will also receive a company credit card with no limit and no required reimbursement, for any expenses you may require."

"Really?" Minato asks, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"That's right." The man affirms with a smile, realizing that he's gotten his proverbial hooks into the young man in front of him.

Narrowing his eyes Minato doesn't believe what he's hearing.

"What's the catch?" Minato asks suspiciously. "Do I have to do something shady?"

"Shady?" The man in white asks with mirth in his voice. "Oh nothing like that. All you have to do is give Karasuba a quick kiss."

"Kiss?" Minato asks incredulously, his gaze shifting to the creepy gray haired woman. "Why would you want me to do something like that?"

A jovial chuckle escaping his lips the man leans back against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is it really such a problem?" The man asks. "A simple, quick kiss on Karasuba's lips, and I promise that you'll understand everything."

Meeting her gaze the strange woman grins.

"Well…Are you going to run back to your old existence, or will you take this chance?"

Balling his hands into fists Minato breaks eye contact, his gaze falling to the floor for a moment.

_10 million yen, that's roughly a million a month…Even if I only have the job for 2 or three months I'll have enough money to live for a year or two if not longer. I won't have to worry about mom paying for things and I'll be able to concentrate on getting into University and getting my life back on track…_

Raising his gaze Minato's gaze is filled with resolve.

"I accept." His voice is even, and the man in white grins, raising his hands into the air flamboyantly.

"Splendid!" His voice is jubilant, his eyes shifting to Karasuba as he lowers his hands. "If you would?"

Smiling the strange woman steps forward, crossing the distance between the two of them, stopping in front of Minato inside of arm's reach.

Seeing her approach the hairs on the back of his neck stand, but the Sahashi male ignores it, instead fixing his gaze on the gray haired woman now directly in front of him.

"How do you…" He begins only to have Karasuba's arm wrap around behind his head, cutting him off as the woman pulls his head toward hers, her lips pressing against his open ones, claiming his in a savage kiss.

Feeling her tongue slip into his Minato can feel a cold, empty feeling flow into him, the feeling distinctly unsettling for the half moment Minato pays attention to it.

Then a strange crest made of light appears behind Karasuba, the crest like a bird above a ying yang, what look like twelve feathers made of light sprouting from the crest, the feathers flashing and changing into a pair of black wings with bony feathers.

_What the hell!? _Minato thinks to himself, his face held in place by Karasuba, her grip incredibly strong, Minato literally unable to pull away.

The wings vanish a moment later, Karasuba pulling back, a sadistic smile on her face. Looking at that expression Minato doesn't know what to say, Karasuba's voice coming out with a hint of sadistic glee.

"Now and forever, we'll burn this world…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sitting in the back seat of a limo Minato can't stop his hands from shaking. Looking down at his own hands the young man can't stop the tremor from permeating his extremities. Sitting there the sound of the limousine's engine is lost, drowned out by the slow, rhythmic 'shink' of Karasuba slowly drawing a whetstone down the length of her sword, the silver haired Sekirei sitting across from him, a smile on her face.

His eyes rising to her Minato meets her gray gaze, and Karasuba's eyes momentarily leave her sword, a mirthful chuckle escaping her lips.

"Something wrong Min-chan?" She asks, and Minato breaks eye contact reflexively, looking away from the _alien_ sitting across the car from him.

"No…" Minato answers, shaking his head, his eyes settling on the floor between his legs.

"Hmm…" Karasuba smiles, not saying anything more before she returns to her sword, once again drawing the sword down the length of the blade.

Shink…shink…

_She's an alien…she's an alien from another planet and she's homicidal and enjoys killing…She's a homicidal alien from another planet that enjoys killing that's been permanently bound to me and I HATE that sound…_

His hands still trembling Minato balls his hands into fists, trying to calm himself, to keep himself from looking as scared as he feels…

After he'd kissed her, she'd told him _everything_, about the Sekirei plan, the Disciplinary Squad, about being an Ashikabi and what it means to be one. She also told him in no uncertain terms that despite his being her Ashikabi, if he stepped out of line she wouldn't hesitate to jam one of her swords through his head and split him open like a Greek god.

_Of course the pay is good…and the credit card in my wallet has no limit. I can pay Miya-chan all the rent money she could want, and for at least a year nothing is going to change. I can stay with Miya, study to get into college, and hopefully actually graduate without this insanity ruining my life…_

The car beginning to slow Minato looks up, Karasuba slowly guiding the whetstone across the tip of the sword before her eyes settle on him.

"Remember what I told you Min-chan." Karasuba begins, her expression deadly serious.

"I know…" Minato swallows. "I can't mention the Sekirei plan to anyone who doesn't know about it already. I'm not to tell anyone that I'm an Ashikabi or mention that I'm involved with the Disciplinary Squad with any other Ashikabi."

"Good." Karasuba says with a smile. "Are you sure you want us to drop you off here? I'd _gladly _see you to your home…"

Hearing Karasuba's accent on the word 'gladly' Minato feels a chill run down his spine. For whatever reason Karasuba would get some sort of twisted, secret pleasure from having the car drop Minato at Izumo Inn, meaning that is the absolute last thing Minato wants to happen.

"That's all right, I'd rather walk." Minato denies, and Karasuba shrugs, the car pulling up to a curb and slowing to a stop. "Goodbye then Karasuba-san…"

The opposite side of the car sits next to the curb, meaning Minato has to cross in front of her before he can exit.

Getting up Minato grasps the door handle, moving to open the door when Karasuba moves, Minato very nearly wetting himself in fear as Karasuba slides down the seat, moving to a half crouched position, her head coming within inches of his.

"Ka…" Minato begins, only for the ashen haired woman to grab him by the back of the head, pulling his lips toward hers, kissing him savagely, her tongue pushing his aside forcefully, the Sekirei dominating him through the kiss, even as her wings appear behind her.

Surprised by the kiss Minato can't do anything for the moment the kiss lasts, Karasuba pulling back, looking at him, her face set in an expression of pure unadulterated satisfaction, like a well fed beast…

"Remember, keep your phone on you." Karasuba says, Minato nodding before opening the door, stepping out onto the sidewalk, closing the door behind him.

Watching the limousine pull away Minato just stands on the sidewalk a moment, the afternoon sun casting a soft light across the neighborhood.

Shuddering in disgust Minato feels soiled…like he's been dirtied just by Karasuba kissing him like she did.

_Shower…I need a shower…_

**XXX**

Sitting in the living room of Izumo Inn Miya quietly raises a ceramic tea cup to her lips, slowly tilting the tea filled cup, the warm Darjeeling tea flowing past her lips and down her throat. Quietly lowing the tea cup to the table Miya sighs, feeling contented for the first time in many months.

_I haven't felt like this since Takehito passed…Even with Kazehana here…_

Since Takehito passed away Miya has been plagued by dreams about her former husband. While not technically nightmares, the dream is usually the same, starting with her and Takehito together, enjoying a quiet meal. Then the scene would change, shifting from their dining room to outside, the beach of Kamikura Island, Takehito's body lying face down in the sand, his blood soaking into the granular soil…

Shaking her head Miya clears the image from her mind, truly not wanting to remember how she'd found Takehito's body.

"Miya…" Kazehana's voice carries, the lavender haired landlady of Izumo Inn looking up to see said Sekirei of Wind standing in the doorway to the hall, dressed in her usual attire, a bottle of Sake held in one hand, a frown on her face.

_No glass or cup…well, Kazehana has always been one to just cut out the middle man…_

"Yes Kazehana?" Miya asks calmly.

"When is Minato getting back? Didn't his classes end over an hour ago?" Kazehana pouts, her cheeks flushed, hopefully from the alcohol…

_If it's for any other reason, then things could get complicated really fast…_

"He said he needed to find a part time job." Miya explains with a shrug. "He probably went looking for one. He told me he would call before he came home, so I knew when to start dinner."

Her lips curling in a slight smile a small giggle wisps past Kazehana's lips.

"If he needs money he could've just said something to me…I'm sure I could find something for him to do to me…"

Miya doesn't miss the minor slip of Kazehana's tongue, or the meaning it implies.

"I'm so glad that I chose to stay with him last night." Miya says matter of factly, dead level, her lips curled in a sarcastic smile. "Otherwise you would've snuck into his bed and sexually assaulted him."

"Oh…" Kazehana frowns. "You're talking like he would end up screaming…well, screaming in a bad way…"

The sound of the front door sliding open carries, both Miya and Kazehana hearing the sound, Kazehana turning her head toward the front door, while Miya stands up, moving around the table as Minato's voice calls from the front door.

"I'm home."

Standing up from the table Miya and Kazehana both exit the dining room, emerging into the hall to see Minato standing in the doorway, slipping his shoes off, his eyes cast down, a far off gaze in his eyes, as though Minato's mind were somewhere else, somewhere far away…

"Oh, Hello Minato-kun!" Kazehana smiles at him, still holding the bottle of Sake in her left hand.

Standing on Kazehana's right and slightly behind her Miya keeps her expression casual, Minato blinking before his eyes rise, a small smile coming to his lips.

"Hello Kazehana-san…" Minato offers in greeting, the Sekirei of Wind frowning in response to Minato's words.

"Aw…I told you to just call me Kazehana, you don't need to add the '-san.'" Kazehana rebukes him, Minato sighing quietly.

"Sorry…Kazehana-san…" Minato offers in apology, Kazehana frowning again at Minato's response.

"Anyway…" Miya interjects, interrupting her friend before she can continue. "I haven't made dinner yet. If you'd called and told me you were coming home, I would've had it ready."

Blinking Minato ducks his head in apology.

"Sorry…I forgot." Minato mutters a reply, his tone laced with depression. "Today has been…" Minato trails quietly, the young man not sure what to say while both Kazehana and Miya listen.

"Been what?" Miya asks, cocking her head to the side. "Did something happen?"

Hearing her Minato blinks, his head snapping up, Minato chuckling nervously, reaching up to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's just been a long day." Minato says dismissively. "Cram School was harder than I thought…so if you don't mind, I'd like to take a bath…"

_A bath…? _Miya thinks to herself.

"If that's what you want…" Miya trails. "If you give me a few minutes I can get it ready for you…" Miya finishes, turning toward the stairs.

"That's all right." Minato says dismissively, starting toward the stairs that will take him to the bathroom. "I can handle it, so if you want to start on dinner, I'll eat when I get out."

Standing still Miya watches as Minato walks between them, the young Sahashi turning sideways to squeeze between Miya and Kazehana, Miya watching her friend for the moment Minato is between them before he starts up the stairs, Kazehana's eyes following Minato the entire time, watching him climb the steps, his footsteps thudding against the wooden steps, Minato turning left at the top of the stairs.

"You will observe the rule about mixed bathing in this house Kazehana." Miya says frostily. "If I catch you 'trying to wash his back' I'll throw you out."

Kazehana turning toward her a demon appears behind Miya, the sight of the creature sending shivers down Kazehana's spine as much as the threat in Miya's words.

"Of…of course…" Kazehana agrees, her voice quaking in fear.

"Good." Miya says with a smile, the demon disappearing in the span of the single word.

_Now…to get to work on dinner…_

**XXX**

Sitting on a stool in the bathroom Minato sighs, his hair covered in shampoo suds, his hands slowly kneading the soap through his scalp, his waist covered with a small white towel, the air in the room moist from the hot water sitting in the tub.

_I can't believe everything that's happened today…MBI…Sekirei…being an Ashikabi…_

Throughout his very brief life Minato can think of a handful of things that he wishes he could re do: his twelfth birthday, his college entrance exam, and now his first meeting with Minaka Hiroto and the job offer that has led him to his current predicament.

_I never should've kissed her…I had no idea and if I knew then what I know now I would've turned around and not stopped running until I got back here…_

Unfortunately for him Minato is now inexorably tied to Karasuba, and as her Ashikabi he is going to be a major player in the Sekirei Plan. She's the leader of the group of Sekirei charged with enforcing the rules, and Karasuba made it clear that not every Sekirei would _want_ to participate in the Plan, and those that don't will undoubtedly seek out the Disciplinary Squad and try to defeat them in order to secure their freedom…

_At least for the next year things will be somewhat normal. Other than the occasional call from Karasuba for whatever she would want, I'll have nothing to do…_

Sighing Minato reaches down, grasping a bucket of warm water and dousing himself with it, closing his eyes as the soapy water cascades down his face and shoulders.

Shaking his head to clear any water or hair from his eyes Minato sets the small bucket down, sighing before he slips into the water, enjoying the feel of the warm water as it rises up to his shoulders, the water level in the bathtub rising. The heat coming from the water warming the air Minato sighs again, not sure what else to do.

_I've got all the money I could ever need, a company bank card with no limit and no repayment needed. I could move out and get an apartment somewhere, but…_

Looking down at his face reflected in the calm bath water Minato doesn't want to leave Izumo Inn. In the short time he's known Miya he's developed a fondness for her…she's a woman unlike any other he's ever met, and what's even more incredible, she actually went out with him and didn't do it as part of a punishment game.

_Then there's her friend Kazehana…she looks like she could be a model or an AV star, and when I saw her in the kitchen this morning wearing only an apron I very nearly had a nose bleed…_

Other than the occasional scary glance Miya is an incredible woman. She'd opened her home to him without a second thought, and in the short time he's known her he's found her to be a friendly, caring woman, a good person…

_Plus…she's a hell of a cook…_

Knock, knock…

The sound of two gentle taps against the bathroom door rings loud in Minato's ears, the dark haired Sahashi turning his head toward the door, his head spinning around like an owl toward the source of a noise.

"Y…Yes?" Minato calls out, his voice startled at the sudden interruption.

"Minato-kun, are you almost done?" Kazehana's voice carries from the other side of the thin door. "Miya wants to know when so she can start working on your food."

Sitting there up to his shoulders in the water Minato can't help but sigh in relief.

_I wouldn't put it past her to open the door and invite herself inside…but then again…Miya would flip her lid if Kazehana did something like that…especially with the way she reacted to the naked apron thing this morning…_

Miya was still screaming twenty minutes after the two of them came down stairs, though Kazehana didn't seem the least bit remorseful for what she'd done. In the end he'd left for cram school with Miya no longer screaming, though her displeasure had been clear.

_At least the two of them worked out whatever problems they had with the whole naked apron thing…_

"Minato-kun?" Kazehana calls again, louder than before, the door pulling back just a crack…

"I'm fine!" Minato stammers, his head very nearly plunging into the water with the sight of the bathroom door opening. "I'll be out in fifteen minutes!"

"All right…" Kazehana pouts, Minato almost sure that she's disappointed at not being able to enter the bathroom.

The sound of her footsteps rhythmically thudding away brings relief washing over Minato's shoulders like a pouring rain. Exhaling a heavy breath Minato dunks his head into the tub, shaking his head back and forth like an agitator in a washing machine for a few seconds before thrusting his head up, breaching the surface of the water and breathing again.

_All right…time to get dressed and go eat dinner with no thoughts about Karasuba or MBI or Sekirei…_

**XXX**

"That was delicious Miya-chan, thank you." Minato smiles at her, the lavender haired woman picking up his dishes and taking them to the kitchen to wash them, Kazehana sitting next to him, a bottle of Sake in hand.

"'Miya-chan?'" Kazehana parrots in a sing song tone. "Ooh…"

"Quiet Kazehana." Miya's voice carries from the kitchen.

Turning her eyes toward the kitchen Kazehana's face falls into a pout.

"What's wrong with an innocent little comment?" Kazehana asks.

"How Minato chooses to refer to me is none of your business." Miya responds matter of factly.

Staring at Miya sullenly Kazehana takes a long drag from the Sake bottle, Minato watching her drink incredulously.

_She's had half of that since I sat down to dinner, how is she _not_ plastered?_

Growing up around his family he's often seen his mother and grandmother drink, and if either of the two of them had half a bottle of Sake on an empty stomach they'd be slurring and intoxicated. Kazehana on the other hand looks like she's hardly even phased by the massive amount of alcohol.

"So…Kazehana-san, can I ask you a question?" Minato asks, and Kazehana's head flies toward him, her pony tail swinging behind her the voluptuous dark haired woman smiles warmly at him, her expression a stark contrast to the nigh scowl she'd had while talking to Miya.

"Of course; you can ask me anything you like Minato-kun…" Kazehana answers him sweetly, leaning in closer to him, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Though I might just charge for the answer…"

Her voice takes on an almost amorous tone, and the look in her eye is one that Minato has never seen before.

_Is she…attracted to me? No way…that can't be what that looks like…_

"Well…um…" Minato trails, breaking eye contact with her, his tone showing his discomfort. "I was just wondering what it is you do for a living?" Minato manages to ask.

"Hmm?" Kazehana asks, smiling at him, her dark eyes twinkling with mirth. "Why would you ever want to know something like that?"

Her question is casual, but Minato can't help but hear the real concern beneath it, and the implications that gives him sends chills down his spine.

_Is she worried because she was an AV star or maybe a prostitute…_

"Well…it's just that you didn't mention what your job was…and you didn't leave before I did, and you were here when I got back…" Minato trails, shrugging his shoulders.

"You were gone for quite a while today Minato." Miya's voice reminds him from the kitchen, the sound of water splashing intermittently carrying from inside the kitchen.

"That's right…" Minato blinks, his head dropping to the table. "I didn't mean to pry…"

"Oh…" Kazehana smiles at him. "That's all right, it isn't as though I mind…"

His eyes shifting to Kazehana and back to the table top Minato sighs.

"Still…I'm sorry." Minato apologizes.

"Hmm…" Kazehana trails. "Are you worried about money Minato-kun?" Kazehana continues. "You said that you were looking for a job…?"

Nodding Minato swallows the saliva in his mouth.

"I was…but I talked to my Okaa-san and managed to convince her to keep my allowance up, at least until the next set of exams next year."

At the mention of Minato's mother an abhorrent look crosses Kazehana's eyes, Minato's own gaze still settled on the table, the young man missing the moment of visible disgust on Kazehana's face before it disappears again.

"Well, that's good." Kazehana says, ignoring Minato's question. "I'm glad you aren't so desperate for money."

"Yeah." Minato agrees. "Anyway, I should probably head up to go to bed…" Minato sighs.

Smiling Kazehana giggles.

"Want some company?" Kazehana asks playfully, and Minato very nearly jumps through the roof in surprise.

_If Miya heard that…_Minato thinks to himself.

"No…thank you." Minato replies awkwardly, standing up and heading for the stairs.

"Too bad…" Kazehana calls after him, Minato choosing to ignore her and instead head for his bedroom.

_Just going to go to bed and get some sleep…_

**XXX**

Sitting at the kitchen table Kazehana takes a long drag from her sake, the sound of Miya washing dishes coming to a stop, the lavender haired woman walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room, her face set in a not too pleasant scowl.

Seeing that face Kazehana knows that Miya heard what she said to Minato, and doesn't care.

"You know…if you keep your face like that it'll get stuck…" Kazehana says matter of factly, Miya in no mood for Kazehana's jokes.

"I heard what you said to him." Miya glares at her. "You _know_ that I won't permit you to do anything with him…especially _that._"

Sitting there Kazehana doesn't need any clarification as to what Miya could possibly be talking about when she said 'that.'

"But I can't help it Miya!" Kazehana pouts. "Every time I talk to him it just gets worse and worse."

"And what about the President?" Miya asks, Kazehana's face dropping into a frown.

"You know how that turned out." Kazehana responds, taking another long drag from the bottle.

"Yet you're getting close to his son." Miya points out, leaning against the wall next to the doorway leading to the kitchen, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't think you aren't just taking your feelings for the President and shifting them to Minato?"

"Of course not." Kazehana shakes her head. "He's just so nice and caring. I can see it in his eyes, and I can't forget the way he held me when I passed out. He was so gentle, like I was made of glass…"

"Minato is a very kind person." Miya agrees. "All the more reason I won't permit you to kiss him. I won't run the risk that he'll wing you and be drawn into Minaka's insane plans."

"If he were my Ashikabi we could both protect him." Kazehana tries to argue. "With the both of us he'd be in the best position to win."

"I am not participating in the Sekirei Plan, you know that." Miya denies. "After Takehito passed…"

"I know." Kazehana affirms. "Though, it's funny that you choose to mourn the man you love by starting a new relationship."

"I can't mourn Takehito forever." Miya denies. "He wouldn't want me to go through the rest of my life miserable and alone."

"…I suppose that's true…" Kazehana admits begrudgingly, a sour look coming to her face with the words.

"And right now Minato is not involved in the Sekirei Plan." Miya says matter of factly. "And if I have anything to say about it, he never will be."

**XXX**

"Minato…" A familiar voice says his name, Minato turning around, his eyes taking in the fact that he's in the bathroom at Izumo Inn, the young man already swallowing the saliva in his mouth before he fully turns his head, his eyes taking in the sight of Kazehana kneeling behind him.

_In her birthday suit!_

Turning his head around like an owl Minato grasps his nose, trying to stem the flow of blood from it before it can begin.

"Ka…Kazehana-san…what are you doing here…?" Minato manages to ask, and a light laugh wafts into his ears.

"Fufufu…why I'm washing your back…" Kazehana says matter of factly. "What else would I be doing here?"

"Um…" Minato mumbles, his face turning red.

"Something on your mind, Mi-na-to?" Kazehana purrs, Minato opening his mouth to answer when something soft and warm and slippery presses against his back.

Very nearly jumping through the roof in surprise Minato opens his mouth to ask what it is Kazehana is washing him with as his head turns to look over his shoulder her hands wrap around him, her fingers empty, a single suspicion coming to Minato's mind as his eyes drop down.

_It can't be…oh KAMI…_

Kazehana wasn't using her hands, or a sponge to wash him, but her…pillows…instead.

Fortunately for him there _are_ suds obscuring his view, but Minato still_ knows_ what Kazehana is doing.

"Ka…Kazehana-san…" Minato stammers, feeling his blood begin to rush to another part of his body other than his face as he faces forward.

"Don't you like it?" Kazehana purrs, gently moving her body up and down. "I've seen the way you look at them, and I know deep down you like it…"

"Wh-what about Miya?" Minato asks, and Kazehana giggles.

"What about her?" Kazehana asks. "She can't bother us here. It's _your_ dream after all."

"Dream?" Minato asks, and Kazehana keeps scrubbing.

"We can do _anything_ you want here…" Kazehana purrs. "I'm yours…"

Her voice drips with innuendo, Minato not understanding why the dark haired woman would act like she is in his dream. Was he attracted to her? Yes, without a doubt, but was he going to just jump into bed with her? No. The first night he'd met her Kazehana had passed out drunk and Minato had to carry her to Miya's room and he'd very nearly kissed her.

"Why…?" Minato asks, feeling her breasts gently rubbing against his back, the thought and sensation making a part of him more than a little excited. "I just met you…"

"I was awake you know…" Kazehana quietly whispers into his ear, and Minato blinks in surprise. "The night when you carried me to Miya's room, I wasn't as drunk as you thought I was."

Blinking again Minato feels a surge of shame, realizing that _this_ Kazehana _knows_ exactly what he almost did.

"I…" Minato mumbles, his head dropping, even as Kazehana continues her special scrub.

"You were so cute…" Kazehana giggles, her arms still around him, holding his own arms to his sides. "I wanted you to kiss me…"

"But…" Minato stammers, suddenly infinitely glad he _didn't _kiss Kazehana.

_If she's a Sekirei and I kissed her I'd become her Ashikabi…_

"But what?" Kazehana asks playfully, ever so slowly scrubbing his back, making sure to rub the soap suds over the _entirety_ of Minato's back.

"I would've kissed you thinking you were asleep." Minato explains, swallowing the lump in his throat. "It would've been wrong. I would've violated you thinking you would never even know it…"

Giggling Kazehana slowly slides her chest down Minato's back, along his spine, her arms sliding over his shoulders as Kazehana moves down and then up again, speaking all the while.

"It was just a little kiss…" Kazehana smiles, sliding back up to his mid back.

"That doesn't change that it was wrong." Minato insists. "You're a good person and you're beautiful. You could have any guy you want kiss you."

Smiling Kazehana leans over his shoulder, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"I can't seem to get you to kiss me." Kazehana giggles, slipping around Minato, the dark haired woman sliding into his lap, her arms still around his shoulders, Minato's eyes unable to stay on her face.

His eyes dropping to her chest Minato can still see the suds left there, but the white bubbles do nothing to hide the important parts, Minato's eyes bulging at the sight.

"Fu fu fu…" Kazehana giggles, reaching out and touching his chin, carefully tilting his face up. "My eyes are up here."

"Sorry…" Minato blushes, embarrassment filling him at the prospect of being caught staring at Kazehana's chest.

Leaning in Kazehana brings her face close to his.

"You can make up for it with just a little kiss…" Kazehana teases him, and Minato shifts his gaze toward her.

"I've never kissed a girl before…" Minato mutters, and Kazehana shifts her head in front of his, a smile on her lips.

He doesn't count what happened between him and Karasuba as a kiss. What she'd done had been violating.

_And this is a dream anyway…it's not like Kazehana knows this is happening or anyone other than me will ever know what I've done, so why not?_

"I've never kissed a boy before, so we're even." Kazehana smiles, and Minato leans in.

"Tell me if I'm doing something wrong…" Minato begins, ever so slowly bringing his lips toward hers.

Touching his lips to hers Kazehana pulls herself toward him, Minato feeling her breasts pressing against his chest, Kazehana's own lips pressing back against his, one kiss turning into two, and then three.

"Mmm…" Kazehana mumbles, melting into the kiss, her entire body pulled against his.

_This feels great…_ Minato thinks to himself, enjoying the feeling of Kazehana sitting on his lap, pressing her enormous breasts against his chest, kissing him.

After nearly five minutes Minato pulls back, gasping for breath.

"Wow…" Minato mumbles, and Kazehana smiles.

"You're an unexpectedly good kisser…" Kazehana praises him, the back of her pointer finger gently sliding down his cheek.

"I…" Minato mumbles, and Kazehana giggles.

Her hand drifting toward his crotch Kazehana smiles.

"You're unexpectedly…well built." Kazehana says, and Minato opens his mouth, trying to think of something to say but no words come…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Opening his eyes Minato blinks, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom, his mind taking several moments to parse together what he was just dreaming.

"What a vivid, weird dream…" Minato mumbles, sitting up in bed, wearing his pajama shirt and pants.

Running his hands through his hair Minato glances over at his alarm clock, seeing that it's just after 5:30 in the morning, his normal wake up time being 6:30, since his cram school classes don't start until 7:30.

"What am I going to do for an hour?" Minato asks himself quietly, not sure what to do with the extra time.

_I won't be falling back asleep with only an hour left before I need to wake up…_

Getting up Minato stretches his arms and legs, a part of him not wanting to remember the dream he'd been having, another part of him writing it off as nothing more than his subconscious mind playing with him.

_She's the first woman who's ever come on to me and she's a knockout, why wouldn't I have a naughty dream about her?_

The train of thought making a lot of sense Minato shifts his head in a circle, stretching his neck muscles before going to his closet to change out of his pajamas and into some proper clothes.

**XXX**

Opening the door to the hall fifteen minutes later Minato walks out, closing his door behind him when the sound of a woman coughing reaches his ears.

Blinking Minato turns his head to his left, the fact that Miya told him Kazehana was now occupying the room next to his coming back to him. Hearing her coughing again Minato walks toward her door, raising his fist and lightly knocking on Kazehana's bedroom door.

"Kazehana-san…" Minato begins awkwardly, not sure if the dark haired woman is asleep or not. "Are you all right?"

"Minato?" Kazehana's hoarse voice calls out, Minato opening the door enough to stick his head in.

Like his room Kazehana's room isn't that big, and like him she sleeps on a roll out futon, the woman lying on it with a blanket pulled up to her neck, her hair down.

"Are you all right?" Minato asks curiously, concerned for the woman's well-being.

Sitting up she holds her blanket to her chest, Minato's eyes momentarily darting down, taking in the sight of her exposed, bare shoulders.

_Either she isn't wearing a bra, or it's strapless…_

Her cheeks are red and there are dark circles underneath her eyes, her eyes themselves looking like she didn't get much sleep the night before.

"I think I've got a cold…" Kazehana offers, her voice deeper, the woman sniffling once she finishes speaking.

"Would you like me to go wake up Miya-chan?" Minato asks, and Kazehana shakes her head.

"Can you just come here and check my forehead? I don't know if I have a temperature…" Kazehana asks, and Minato nods, pushing the door fully open.

"Of course." Minato agrees, carefully walking over to Kazehana's still sitting form, Minato kneeling down next to her on her left side, reaching out with his right hand to touch her forehead.

Her fingers clutching the blanket to her chest Minato ever so carefully touches her forehead, his fingers spreading beneath her raven locks, the Sahashi male lightly pressing his hand against Kazehana's head.

Her cheeks seem to get just a little redder with the contact, and her forehead does indeed feel warm to him.

"You do feel a little warm." Minato says, pulling his hand away as Kazehana sniffles again.

"I thought as much…" Kazehana mumbles, and Minato stands up, wanting to do something to help.

"Would you like me to make you some soup or something to eat?" Minato offers. "I have a little sister and I used to take care of her when she got sick, so I'm pretty good at making chicken soup." Minato offers, and Kazehana blinks, the red tint to her cheeks seeming to once again go a shade darker.

"If…if you don't mind…" Kazehana answers, and Minato smiles at her.

"It's nothing, do you want me to bring you some water with the soup?" Minato offers, and Kazehana bobs her head in affirmation.

"Yes, please…" Kazehana answers him, Minato nodding.

"I'll be right back with it." Minato says, turning and heading for the hall.

**XXX**

Smelling chicken soup cooking Miya opens her eyes, her gaze drawn to the clock at her bedside, telling her it's 6:13 am, the lavender haired woman wondering who could possibly be cooking something at that hour. Minato doesn't even set his alarm until 6:30, and Kazehana has never been what one would call a 'morning person.'

_I don't think someone broke in and started using my kitchen though…_

Throwing off the blankets Miya stands up, her bare feet hitting the hardwood floor with a light thud, the landlady of Izumo Inn wearing traditional western style pajamas, a long sleeved shirt and pants.

Walking to her door Miya opens it, stepping out into the hall and walking toward the kitchen, what sounds like Minato's humming coming from the kitchen, Miya walking through the living room and into the doorway leading to the kitchen, the landlady stopping in the doorway, watching Minato stand in front of the stove with his back to her, humming lightly as he carefully stirs a pot with a wooden spoon.

_He knows how to cook? _Miya thinks to herself, not sure what exactly she's seeing.

"Minato?" Miya asks, speaking up.

Hearing her voice Minato jumps, very nearly yanking the wooden spoon from the hot soup, Minato speaking out in surprise.

"Gah!" Minato starts, half turning toward her, actually seeing that it's just Miya standing there Minato visibly relaxes. "Don't do that Miya-chan, you nearly gave me a heart attack…"

"I didn't mean to scare you…" Miya begins slowly, approaching him and walking to his left side, her eyes looking down to the pot of chicken soup sitting on the stove. "Are you making soup for breakfast?"

Shaking his head Minato reaches out, turning down the temperature on the stove.

"This is for Kazehana-san. She isn't feeling well." Minato explains, perking Miya's curiosity.

"She's sick?" Miya asks, and Minato nods.

"Yeah, she's running and fever and everything. I offered to make her some soup and bring her some water." Minato explains, Miya feeling a rush of adoration for him.

_He would go out of his way like this for someone he just met…_

"You could've woken me up…" Miya says gently. "I wouldn't have minded."

Shrugging Minato continues to stir the soup.

"Kazehana-san didn't want to bother you." Minato offers. "I didn't want to wake you either, since you're letting me live here for free…"

"Still…" Miya responds, going to a cabinet and withdrawing a cup for Kazehana's water.

Opening the faucet Miya fills the glass with cold water as Minato turns down the heat on the soup, Minato shutting the burner off and waiting for several moments before pouring the hot soup into a ceramic bowl, making sure to only fill it ¾ of the way up.

"That smells good." Miya offers, and Minato smiles at her.

"Thanks. I had to take care of my little sister and my grandmother when they got sick when I was younger, so I learned…"

Breaking eye contact with Minato Miya sets the glass down on the counter, not sure how to bring up what she feels she needs to say.

"I…I had plans today…" Miya begins. "I was going to be gone for most of the day…but with Kazehana coming down with a cold…"

"You don't have to cancel your plans." Minato says, placing the bowl on a small bed table with collapsible legs meant to allow someone to eat in bed with the table placed across their legs. "I'll skip cram school today and help her."

"You shouldn't neglect your studies Minato…" Miya begins, and Minato shakes his head in denial.

"I think the main reason I failed the entrance exam was I was nervous. I was ranked third in national high school student rankings, so it isn't as though I'm an idiot."

"Still…" Miya tries to argue, and Minato picks the tray table up, smiling at her.

"Go and take care of whatever you have to take care of Miya-chan." Minato assuages her. "I'll watch out for your friend, and be waiting when you get back."

Wanting to argue but unable to come up with a reason why without telling Minato about the Sekirei Plan Miya sighs.

"All right…" Miya hesitantly agrees.

**XXX**

Opening the door to Kazehana's room the woman lies on her futon, her blanket pulled up to her neck.

"Food's here Kazehana-san." Minato announces, Miya right behind him, the lavender haired woman walking to Kazehana's right side while Minato walks to her left.

Sitting up Kazehana holds the blanket up to her chest, her lips turning down in a frown.

"I thought I told you…" Kazehana sniffles. "Not to add the '-san.'"

Sounding congested Miya kneels down next to her friend.

"Minato has volunteered to stay here today and help you since you're sick." Miya explains to her, a demon appearing behind her as Miya's lips turn up in a smile. "No breaking the rules while I'm gone."

Nodding Kazehana uses one hand to reach for a tissue, using her elbows to hold the blanket to her chest so she can blow her nose.

"Here…" Minato begins as Kazehana sets the used tissue aside. "This is chicken soup, it's still hot though so be careful."

Opening the table legs with one hand Minato sets the tray down in front of Kazehana, the dark haired woman inhaling noisily, her lips turning up in a smile.

"It smells good, what I can smell of it at least." Kazehana says, and Minato smiles, even as Miya places the glass of water on the tray, away from the bowl and spoon.

"Don't eat it too quickly." Miya warns Kazehana, the voluptuous woman nodding tiredly.

"Yes, Okaa-san…" Kazehana groans sarcastically, Miya narrowing her eyes toward her friend, but doesn't say anything.

"Well…" Minato begins, standing up and scratching the back of his head. "I'm going to go downstairs and make my own breakfast. Can you just call if you need anything? I'm going to try and get some studying done while I'm home."

"All right." Kazehana agrees with a nod.

Standing up Minato turns, walking toward the door he stops with his hand on the knob.

"Just call if you need anything." Minato offers, opening the door and stepping out into the hall.

Closing the door behind him Minato sighs, walking toward his own room and opening the door, remembering where he stored his study books and preparing for a long day of self study…

**XXX**

**Three Hours Later.**

"Minato…" Kazehana's muted voice reaches his ears.

"Coming Kazehana-san!" Minato calls back, setting his papers inside his English textbook before closing it.

Standing up Minato quickly walks into the hall, his bedroom door sitting open, Kazehana's door hanging open as well, making it easier for him to hear Kazehana calling for him should she need help.

Walking into the doorway Minato stops, seeing Kazehana sitting on her futon, one hand holding the blanket to her chest, the other holding her empty water glass.

"Would you get me some more water please?" Kazehana asks politely, Minato smiling as he walks into the room.

"Sure." Minato offers agreeably, reaching out to take the glass from her outstretched hand.

Their fingers brushing against each other Minato swears the color in Kazehana's cheeks darkens, Minato gently taking the glass from her.

"I'll be back with that." Minato assures her, turning on his heel and heading out.

**XXX**

Refilling the glass is easy, and carrying it back to Kazehana's room is nothing, this being the third time Kazehana has asked for a refill. Walking into her room with the glass in hand Kazehana still sits under the blanket, Minato walking toward her and handing her the glass, Kazehana accepting it with one hand.

"Thank you." Kazehana offers politely, showing her appreciation for Minato helping her so selflessly.

"Don't mention it." Minato dismisses. "Do you need anything else?"

"Actually…" Kazehana begins slowly. "Just lying here under the blankets I'm really sweaty…would you please just wipe the sweat from my back? I can wipe off the other places…"

Hearing her talking about wiping a back Minato remembers the dream he'd been having that morning, Kazehana scrubbing his back using her breasts and then kissing him…

His body beginning to react Minato quickly turns around.

"Uh…sure…I'll go and get a wash cloth!" Minato practically flies from the room, making a hard right and heading for the bathroom.

**XXX**

Walking back to Kazehana's room with a wash cloth in hand Minato forces himself to breathe slowly, telling himself to relax and banishing any thoughts about the dream from his mind. If Kazehana found out that he was having ecchi dreams about her she'd probably never consent to being alone in the same room with him, and she'd tell Miya, and he didn't doubt that Miya wouldn't like it one little bit…

Stepping into the door Kazehana sits on her futon, holding the blanket to her chest with her forearm, her other hand pressed against the floor.

"I brought the wash cloth…" Minato says, not sure what to say in the situation.

"All right…" Kazehana acknowledges him, Minato slowly walking into the room.

"I'll walk behind you…" Minato offers, stepping quickly to get behind the voluptuous woman.

"Ok…" Kazehana answers, using her free arm to reach back and grasp at her hair, pulling it away from her back as Minato kneels down.

His eyes are drawn to her back, Minato quietly noting her perfect complexion.

_Her skin is beautiful…not a mark on it…did she not have acne growing up?_

"Minato…?" Kazehana calls out quietly, Minato blinking in surprise, the young man realizing that he'd been staring.

_Get your mind out of the gutter!_

"Sorry…" Minato apologizes, laying the wash cloth over his right hand. "I'll start now."

Reaching out Minato ever so carefully places the dry cloth against Kazehana's back, touching her through the cloth with his right hand, using his left to spread the cloth out against her skin, slowly wiping the cloth up and down.

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

Sliding the cloth up to her shoulder blades Minato shifts the cloth to his left, sliding it down the center of Kazehana's back.

"Fu, fu, fu…" Kazehana suddenly giggles, her back shifting underneath the cloth. "That tickles!"

Very nearly jumping through the roof Minato's hands fly away from Kazehana's back as though her skin were acid.

"Sorry!" Minato very nearly screams, his face as red as a ripe cherry.

The cloth falling Minato doesn't know what to do as Kazehana settles, the dark haired woman turning her head to look over her right shoulder at him.

"Can you pick back up where you left off?" Kazehana asks. "Just go slowly, and I should be all right."

Nodding Minato very nearly sighs in relief.

"Ok…" He agrees, kneeling down and picking up the cloth again, truly wanting to try and help the young woman out.

Slowly pressing the cloth to her back Minato tries again to clean the sweat from her back, Kazehana managing to keep still while the young man dutifully drags the cloth down the center of her back then up the left side.

"I think I'm done…" Minato offers, not sure what else to do as Kazehana nods.

"Thank you…" Kazehana offers, her tone appreciative. "Would you like a little reward?"

Blinking Minato quickly shakes his head no.

"NO!" Minato blurts out, the images from the dream coming to him with crystal clarity when he imagines what sort of 'reward' Kazehana may offer. "I'm just glad I could help…"

Standing up Minato turns away from her, not wanting to give her the chance to reveal herself to him.

"Thank you for your help." Kazehana offers, and Minato smiles over his shoulder at her.

"You're welcome. If you need anything else, I'll be in my room."

"Ok." Kazehana agrees, Minato stepping out into the hall and then back into his room.

Fighting the urge to sigh in relief Minato walks back to his desk, sitting down and opening his English textbook…

**XXX**

Sitting on her futon Kazehana sighs, laying down on the futon with her blanket up to her chest, Kazehana looking up at the ceiling, her dark hair splayed behind her, the memory of what Minato was just doing sitting in her mind with crystal clarity.

When he'd been touching her he'd been so gentle, so caring, it was hard for her to imagine that anyone related to his horrible mother could be that way. Just thinking that he's even _somehow_ related to Takami Sahashi makes her want to vomit.

When she'd woken up feeling sick she'd thought that her luck had soured, but now, alone in Izumo Inn with Minato she's starting to feel like maybe it wasn't such bad luck for her to come down with a cold. Minato has been the epitome of caring and helpful, and gone out of his way to help her and even blew off going to Cram School just to help her get over her cold…

_If not for Miya's warning…_

She dreamt about Minato last night, dreamed that she was in the bath alone with him, scrubbing his back with her breasts, and she knows that it was more than an ordinary dream. Her body has begun to react to him, and being in such close proximity to him she's begun to connect with him on a subconscious level…

Her head turning to the right Kazehana stares at the wall on her right, the same wall that connects her room to Minato's.

_Just beyond that wall…he's right there…_

When he'd come in to wipe her back she'd very nearly 'accidentally' dropped her blanket from her chest, just to see how Minato would react to the sight of her bare breasts. If she did that though he'd likely tell Miya about what happened, and then Miya would kick her out of Izumo Inn, and she wouldn't be able to be close to her hopeful Ashikabi…

"What can I do…" Kazehana mumbles quietly, not sure what to do to try and get closer to him, without 'taking the plunge' as it were.

**XXX**

Sitting at his desk Minato sighs, closing the textbook, turning weary eyes to his cell phone sitting on the corner of the desk, Minato grasping the device and looking at the screen, seeing that it's been over two hours since Kazehana last called.

_I should go check on her…_

Standing Minato pushes his chair back, walking away from the desk and out of his room, walking to Kazehana's doorway, Minato's feet turning to lead as he steps into the doorway, taking in the sight of Kazehana's bedroom.

Lying on her futon Kazehana's eyes are closed, her blanket mashed together around her feet, her body from the stomach up in full display.

_Holy COW!_

Grabbing his nose with both hands Minato very nearly screams, the only thing stopping him being the fact that Kazehana's eyes are closed, her stomach slowly rising and falling, telling him that she's hopefully just fell asleep, and isn't intentionally trying to give him a free show…

Taking several deep breaths to calm himself Minato tries to be as quiet as possible, not knowing if he should call out to Kazehana and wake her in her current state, or if he should just turn and walk away…

His eyes shifting left and right he takes in the sight of Kazehana's water glass lying on the floor next to her futon, the glass sitting empty, Minato feeling a pang of frustration.

_I should just go get glass, refill it and bring it back and leave it far enough away that even if she rolls around she won't knock it over…_

Not knowing what else to do Minato slowly sticks his right leg out, tip toeing into the room as quietly as he can, moving around Kazehana's body to her water glass, Minato fighting the urge to ogle her bare breasts, instead focusing on the glass…

CREAK.

The sound of the floor board shifting is like a gunshot going off, the sound incredibly loud in the otherwise quiet room, Minato freezing in place at the sound, his eyes darting to Kazehana's prone form.

"Mmm…" Kazehana wordlessly mumbles, her head turning toward him, but thankfully her eyes remain closed, Minato fighting the urge to sigh in relief.

_Count your blessings and keep moving…_

Nodding inwardly Minato starts moving again, quietly tip toeing his way to the glass and bending down to grasp it, Minato's fingers wrapping around the glass.

"….Minato…kun?" Kazehana's tired voice mumbles from behind him, Minato's head spinning around like an owl, Kazehana no longer lying on her futon, groggy, half open eyes look back at him, and Minato swallows the saliva in his mouth, a ball of lead forming in his stomach.

"I…" Minato mumbles in befuddlement, the young man rendered speechless as Kazehana blinks, the sleep disappearing from her eyes, awareness of her situation and her surroundings coming to her.

Knowing he's in trouble Minato spins his head around, an apology already on his lips.

"I'm sorry!" Minato apologizes, standing up straight. "I didn't mean to peek I just wanted-"

Suddenly something presses against the back of his body, every fiber of Minato's being going as stiff as a board at the touch.

Bare, feminine arms snaking around him Kazehana's whispered voice comes to his ears.

"Don't look…" Kazehana scolds, Minato not sure what to do in this situation.

_She's pretty quick for a sick woman…_

"Um…" Minato mumbles. "They're touching me…"

He doesn't say _what_ is touching him, and Kazehana doesn't need him to.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Kazehana asks. "You'll peek any other way…"

"Isn't this worse than peeking?' Minato blurts, and Kazehana smiles.

"You can't see them like this at least." Kazehana argues, and Minato can't believe his ears.

"But I can feel them pressing against my back!" Minato insists. "I promise I won't look! I just wanted to refill your glass so you had water when you woke up, that's all!"

For a long moment Kazehana doesn't say anything, Minato's heart beating like a jackhammer, his pulse resonating in his ears.

"Hey…" Kazehana breaks her momentary silence. "What do you think of Miya?"

Blinking Minato feels surprise flush away some of his embarrassment, curiosity coming to Minato as well.

_Why would she ask about that?_

"Miya-chan?" Minato asks, swallowing the saliva in his mouth, and he can feel Kazehana's head slowly bob up and down. "She's a nice woman, and I really worry about her."

"You worry for her?" Kazehana asks, her tone showing her curiosity.

"Yes…" Minato answers with a nod. "The night you came here we'd gone out together, and I had no idea that she lost her husband less than a year ago. I'm worried that she's going to try and start a new relationship when she's still grieving, and I don't want to hurt her."

"Then…what about me?" Kazehana asks, and Minato's mouth drops open.

"What!?" Minato stammers, the young man unable to believe his ears.

"Why don't you go on a date with me?" Kazehana asks again, Minato's expression the living embodiment of 'deer in headlights.'

"You're…you're…you're asking me out?" Minato asks, and Kazehana nods.

"Is that so hard for you to understand?" Kazehana asks, and Minato feels his cheeks darken.

"Well…it's just you're a beautiful woman…what could you ever possibly want with me?"

Kazehana doesn't immediately reply to Minato's question, the young man almost immediately wondering if he'd said something to make her mad when Kazehana speaks.

"You really think you're a bad guy?" Kazehana asks, and Minato shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't have any real talent, and I failed to get into college." Minato says, and Kazehana giggles.

"You're kind, caring, you act selflessly without a second thought. You've known me less than a week and you _volunteered _to stay here when you're supposed to be in Cram School just to help me. You've diligently done anything I've asked you. How many men would bend over backwards like you have for someone they've known 48 hours?"

Blinking Minato never really thought about his actions like that. Growing up like he did he was more or less a slave with three very strict female whip masters. His studies were one of the only things he ever really excelled at and he never had to actually study all that much, just naturally retaining the knowledge. The Entrance Exam had been the first academic challenged he'd totally failed.

"I…" Minato mutters. "I never thought about it like that…"

"Exactly…" Kazehana sniffles. "Now…will you go out with me, once I'm better?" Kazehana insists, and Minato blinks, not sure how to answer that question.

"Miya-chan wouldn't like that…" Minato offers, and Kazehana smiles.

"Just tell her we're going shopping." Kazehana says dismissively. "She knows I would need help carrying things…"

Realization settling in his eyes Minato's gaze drops.

"…Is that what you want to go out with me for?" Minato asks quietly, a pit forming in his gut.

Living with his Mother, Grandmother and younger sister Minato has had his fair share of trips to shopping malls in the role of 'pack mule.' Many times Minato has walked through the parking lot of a shopping mall with multiple bags in each hand while either his sister, mother or grandmother walked in front of him, both of their hands holding nothing but air.

"Not really…" Kazehana surprises him, sensing his darkening mood. "I _do _have some shopping I want to do, but after that I'd love to go out to dinner with you, and maybe a movie after if you want…"

_Why would she ask me out? She could go downtown, looking like a sick mess wearing sweatpants and a high collared long sleeve shirt with snot running out of her nose and there would STILL be a line of guys 30 deep willing to be her boyfriend…_

"I…I don't want to cheat on Miya-chan…" Minato denies, and Kazehana feels a rush of affection for him.

If not for the fact that she really was feeling sick, she'd probably push him down then and there…

"Are the two of you in a committed relationship?" Kazehana asks, and Minato blinks.

"We went out once…" Minato trails, and Kazehana giggles.

"That doesn't mean the two of you are in a relationship." Kazehana denies. "Just come with me once. I'll tell Miya it's to help me carry bags, and after we get back you can tell her I dragged you to a restaurant, if you don't want to tell her, then don't…"

"I still don't think it's a good idea…" Minato denies. "I don't want to hurt her when she's still grieving after the loss of her husband."

"Then let it be a simple trip to help me." Kazehana explains. "I'll take you out shopping with me to carry my bags, and I'll treat you to a nice dinner as a thank you, there's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Blinking Minato opens his mouth to say that there is, but as he thinks about her questions and her logic, Minato finds himself unable to say anything.

_It isn't a date, I'm just helping her as a friend. It isn't like she's going to be romantically holding onto my arm or anything like that…_

"All right…" Minato agrees.

Sitting there with Kazehana pressed against his back Minato doesn't know what to say.

"So…can I get up now?" Minato asks, and Kazehana lowers her arms slowly.

"Don't peek…" Kazehana says quietly, and Minato nods.

"Of course." He agrees, picking up Kazehana's glass and walking to the door with his back to her. "I'll be back with your water."

**XXX**

Walking to Kazehana's room with the filled water glass Minato's pulse has since settled, Minato stopping before he turns into the doorway, calling out to her before he enters.

"I'm coming in with your water Kazehana-san." Minato says, waiting a moment for Kazehana to respond.

"I thought I told you not to add the '-san.'" Kazehana rebukes him.

Exhaling in relief Minato walks into the room, Kazehana lying on her futon, a blanket pulled up to her neck.

_Thankfully…_

"Here's your water…" Minato offers, walking toward her and putting the glass down next to her. "Do you need anything else?"

"No…" Kazehana shakes her head in denial. "Thank you."

"All right then."

**XXX**

Walking back toward Izumo Inn Miya sighs, bags held in both hands. The bag in her right hand has groceries, purchased from the market for meals for the next few days. The bag in her left hand contains something else entirely.

Dressed in her Miko-like attire her eyes drift down; Miya taking in the sight of the top item inside the bag, a black lace bra that she'd bought specifically to try and 'spice up' her underwear collection. Since Takehito died she'd thrown out much of her more risqué underwear. The nightgown she'd worn the night she spent sleeping next to Minato is the only thing she had that isn't old fashioned, and with Kazehana sniffing around him Miya doesn't want to take the chance that Kazehana will try something with him and be winged by him while Miya is procrastinating.

_I just hope that she hasn't done anything…permanent while I was gone…_

She thought about asking Minato to come with her today, but she didn't want to disturb him and she believes that his attending Cram School is important and doesn't want to negatively impact his studies…

Walking up to the door of Izumo Inn Miya uses her fingers to open the unlocked front door, sliding it open and stepping inside.

"I'm home!" Miya calls out.

Setting her bags down Miya can hear footsteps upstairs, her eyes drawn to the top of the steps as Minato turns the corner, the young man smiling at her.

"Welcome back Miya-chan." Minato greets her.

Returning his smile Miya slips her feet out of her sandals.

"How's Kazehana? She didn't do anything lewd while I was gone, did she?" Miya asks, and Minato opens his mouth, the young man silent a moment before he closes it.

"No." Minato denies. "She didn't do anything."

Blinking Miya is honestly surprised by that. She'd thought that the moment Miya stepped out of the door Kazehana would've been throwing herself at Minato in any way possible.

_Well, she is feeling under the weather today…so that is probably the only thing that kept her from pushing him down and sticking her tongue down his throat…_

"Well…once I put this away I'll start on dinner." Miya says, picking up the bag that had been in her left hand.

"If you want I can put that bag in your room…" Minato offers as he steps down the stairs, and Miya very nearly flings the bag behind her to hide it.

"That's OK." Miya assures him with a wave of her hand. "If you'd like you can take this bag to the kitchen and I'll put the groceries away."

"OK." Minato agrees, picking up the other bag, Miya walking toward her bedroom as Minato heads for the kitchen.

**XXX**

Closing the door to her bedroom behind her Miya sighs, walking to her bed and setting the bag of lingerie down on the bed, Miya reaching inside the bag and placing the bra on the bed, Miya dipping her hands back into the bag, placing the items inside the bag on her bed, Miya spreading them out across her bed…

"Ok…" Miya says quietly to herself, grasping her sash and pulling it open, Miya slipping her hakamas off her legs before slipping her blouse off.

Standing there in just her underwear Miya looks down at the spread of lingerie, Miya selecting a lacey red bra with pink trim and a matching pair of panties, slipping off her current 'bland' white underwear and putting on the more sensual undergarments.

Slipping them on Miya feels more attractive, even though she's going to put her normal clothes back on over the underwear she still wants to wear them, knowing that she's wearing more sensual underwear making her feel more attractive. Knowing that she _can_ and _is_ wearing what she's wearing helping her self-confidence.

Looking herself over Miya nods, picking up her blouse and slipping her arms through the sleeves before pulling on her pants, dressing before she picks up the worn underwear she's changed out of, setting them into the hamper in her room before stepping out into the hall…

**XXX**

Standing in the kitchen Minato slips the last can of food into the appropriate cabinet, Minato having learned the general layout of the kitchen and where everything is located during his first week here. Wanting to try and help Miya with cooking dinner Minato began putting the groceries she'd bought away.

_I wonder what was in the other bag…clothes maybe?_

Shrugging off the question Minato doesn't bother thinking twice about it. Miya had said she was going to be gone during the day, and whatever she did while she was out was her business, and doesn't concern him unless she chooses to share it with him.

"Everything all right…?" Miya asks as she walks into the kitchen, Minato turning in time to see her walk through the doorway.

Seeing her Minato pauses, his one hand in a cabinet, the other at his side, his gaze momentarily glued to her. She's still wearing the same outfit she was wearing when she came home, but as his eyes slowly look up and down her body Minato can't shake the feeling that there's _something_ different about her, though Minato can't put his finger on WHAT.

Noticing him staring at her a light blush tints Miya's cheeks, the lavender haired woman looking away, a hint of embarrassment coming to her voice.

"It isn't nice to stare you know…" Miya comments, the sound of her voice shocking Minato out of his daze.

_What are you doing you idiot? You're staring at her like there's something wrong with her…_

"Sorry…" Minato apologizes, looking away from Miya, his own cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "You didn't change into a different set of clothes or anything, did you?"

"No." Miya denies, her lips curling into a smile as she walks toward the spot where Minato set the bag.

Looking into the bag Miya shifts her gaze left and right.

"You…put the groceries away?" Miya asks, and Minato nods, chuckling lightly as he reaches up and scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah…" Minato answers slowly. "I hope I didn't mess anything up…"

Smiling Miya walks toward him, stopping next to him.

"Thank you." Miya smiles, her tone warm, the lavender haired woman leaning in and lightly kissing Minato on the cheek to show her appreciation.

Feeling her lips on his cheek Minato blinks in surprise.

_She just kissed me…_

"I…" Minato stammers, his cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red even as Miya turns away and goes to work on starting dinner.

"I'll have dinner ready in about an hour, so why don't you go relax?"

"I'll go check on Kazehana-san…" Minato explains. "It's been about an hour since I last checked, so she might need some more water."

"So long as she doesn't ask you to help her go to the bathroom." Miya says, and Minato steps out into the hall, walking toward the stairs.

Stepping up the stairs Minato stops halfway up, Minato remembering the soft feel of Miya's lips on his cheek, Minato reaching up and touching the spot where she'd kissed him. He hadn't been expecting her to kiss him, on the cheek or otherwise, and when she'd come into the kitchen something had changed, but he couldn't quite figure out what she'd changed.

Shaking his head Minato clears any thoughts about Miya kissing him from his mind, instead focusing on helping Kazehana. Striding up the second half of the steps Minato heads toward Kazehana's room, Minato walking into her doorway, Kazehana now sitting on her futon, the blanket set aside, the woman fully dressed.

She sits near the window, the window itself partially open, a light breeze wafting through the open window.

_I don't know how she isn't cold wearing that…_

"Miya says that dinner is going to be ready inside an hour…do you need anything?" Minato asks, and Kazehana shakes her head no.

"I'm all right for now Minato-kun." Kazehana assures him.

"Are you sure you're all right with the window open like that?" Minato asks, and Kazehana nods.

"I like the wind…" Kazehana explains. "It's calm today…"

Not knowing what to say to that Minato shrugs his shoulders.

"Well…if you get cold please close it. I don't want you getting sicker."

Smiling she turns her head toward him.

"You care about me, don't you Minato-kun?" Kazehana asks, and Minato blinks in surprise at the question.

"Of course…" He answers, shrugging his shoulders. "Why would you ask that?"

"No reason…" Kazehana says with a smile. "Just let me know when dinner's ready, I'll come down and eat."

"OK." Minato agrees, turning toward his own door. "If you need anything just call."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lying on his futon Minato stares up at the ceiling, sleep eluding him, the young man reaching up and touching his cheek where Miya kissed him, the young man remembering it clearly.

It was the first time someone other than a family member has ever kissed him, and what's more, it _should_ be a sign from Miya that she wants more from their relationship.

_Does she though? _Minato asks himself. _Or was what she did just a show of appreciation? Some women kiss guys on the cheek all the time, it doesn't mean anything to them…_

If it had been on the lips Minato would have no problem understanding what it meant, but Minato doesn't know that much about his new landlord, other than the fact that she likes wear a traditional shrine maiden attire and she can scare the crap out of him with just a look.

_Let's not forget the fact that her husband died less than a year ago…she could still be grieving…_

During dinner Minato hadn't any chance to discuss anything regarding his relationship with Miya, Kazehana had been there and she'd been somewhat lively, saying things like she was sick of being cooped up and wanted to get out, arguing with Miya over whether or not she should be allowed to have any more Sake. He hadn't minded it, but sitting there he had wished that Kazehana had taken her food in her room, it would've given him the opportunity to discuss things with Miya in private, not that he minded Kazehana's company.

Sitting up Minato throws off his blanket, the young man pushing himself to his feet and stepping carefully. Opening his door Minato quietly slips out into the hall, the young man moving toward the stairs, Minato carefully tip toeing down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible as Minato's feet both touch the bottom of the stairwell.

_I'll go knock on her door and if she's awake we'll talk, if not I'll try and go back to bed…_

Knowing where Miya's room is inside the darkened Inn Minato moves carefully, Miya leaving the interior lights dimmed to keep the house from being pitch black at night.

Approaching her door Minato stops in front of it, raising his fist and gently tapping against the door.

"Miya-chan?" Minato calls out to her cautiously. "Are you awake?"

There's a long silence from the other side of the door, Minato about to turn and walk away when Miya's voice calls from the other side.

"Minato..?" Miya's voice carries, Minato stopping as the door swings in, and Miya stands in the doorway, wearing only a red and pink pair of panties and a matching bra.

_HOLY…_

Minato's face turning red his head spins away from her, Minato already stammering.

"M-Miya-chan...I didn't know you weren't dressed…I just wanted to talk to you about something but if this is a bad time…"

"What do you want to talk about Minato-kun?" Miya asks, and Minato sighs, closing his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to talk, dressed like that…?" Minato asks.

"Is there something wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

Standing there Minato doesn't immediately respond.

_There's nothing wrong with it if you're looking to seduce me…_

"Isn't it a little cold?" Minato asks, and Miya shakes her head no.

"Not at all, my room is actually quite warm." Miya explains, and Minato takes a calming breath, forcing himself not to think about how Miya is currently dressed.

"Then…would you mind if we talked in your room? I don't want Kazehana-san to overhear us talking in the hall."

A part of him wants Miya to tell him to wait while she puts on more clothes, another part of him wants her to just invite him in as is. Torn between the two choices Minato doesn't know how Miya is going to react to his question.

"Sure." Miya agrees. "Come in."

Swallowing Minato nods, steeling his morality and conscience, fixing his head on the bed beyond Miya and walking into the room. The door closing behind him Minato can hear the soft 'click' of the door latch, Minato noticing that Miya has a lamp on a nightstand next to the bed, the lamp set on a dim setting, casting orange light over a small area and creating a soft, dark atmosphere.

_At least it's enough light to see by…_

Walking to the bed Minato sits down, Miya's light footsteps following behind him, the lavender haired woman sitting down on the bed next to him.

"What did you want to talk about Minato?" Miya asks, Minato choosing to fix his gaze on the floor between his legs, rather than the lingerie clad Miya.

"About you and me actually…" He begins slowly.

"Us?" Miya asks, and Minato nods his head quickly.

"I just want to know, are you interested in me romantically, Miya-chan?" Minato asks, continuing before Miya can answer his question. "I know that your husband died less than a year ago, and if you're still grieving I don't want you to rush into a new relationship when you aren't ready."

Sitting next to him Miya slowly places a hand on his thigh, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"I'll never fully get over the loss of my husband…" Miya begins. "He'll always have a place in my heart, but right now, you have a place in my heart too, a place that gets bigger and bigger the more time goes on."

Hearing her Minato feels like he's been slapped in the face.

_She likes me…_

"So…do you want to be my girlfriend Miya-chan?" Minato asks. "I've never had one before, so…" Minato mutters, not sure what he's doing or saying.

Reaching out Miya gently cups his chin with her hand, moving his head, bringing his gaze up to her face, his eyes taking in the small, happy smile on her features.

"I'd like that." Miya answers quietly, Minato not believing his ears.

"You really want to be my girlfriend?" Minato whispers, and Miya giggles.

"Is it really so surprising?" Miya asks. "You're kind and smart, you have a strong, loving heart and you care for those around you without a second thought."

"I…" Minato mumbles, not sure what to say in this situation.

Giggling Miya leans in, licking her lips to wet them before ever so slowly pressing them to his.

Feeling her soft lips on his Minato blinks in surprise, realizing what is transpiring.

_She's kissing me!_

It only lasts for a moment, and then Miya pulls back, a smile on her face while Minato's features show astonished bewilderment.

_My first real kiss…_

For a moment Minato half expects a Sekirei crest to appear behind Miya, the strange light wings appearing next to it. However, as the moment passes and yet another slips by nothing happens, Minato feeling relief wash over him at that.

_What am I thinking? Of course she isn't a Sekirei!_

His mouth hanging open Miya giggles at the stupefied look on Minato's face.

"Your first kiss?" Miya asks playfully, and Minato bobs his head.

"Yeah…" He answers quietly, not sure what else to say.

"Well…if you want we can do it again…" Miya offers, and Minato blinks, the bewilderment wiping from his face with the offer.

"I'd like that…" Minato smiles, and Miya giggles, leaning in.

"Well, go ahead…" Miya offers playfully, puckering her lips.

**XXX**

"You're a naughty boy Minato-kun…" Kazehana's voice wafts into his ears.

_Kazehana?_

Shifting his head back and forth Minato opens his eyes, finding himself in his bedroom at Izumo Inn, lying on his futon, a warm body lying next to him. His head turning toward the source of warmth Minato takes in the sight of Kazehana lying _right next_ to him, her naked body pressed up against his.

His eyes bulging Minato reflexively grasps at his nose, trying to stem the tide of blood that will soon flow from it at the sight of the beautiful woman lying next to him.

"Kazehana-san?" Minato blurts, the dark haired woman frowning.

"Even in a dream you **still** add the '-san.'" Kazehana scolds him.

Opening his mouth to respond Minato doesn't say anything, his mind catching up to his mouth.

_This is a dream, it isn't real, don't freak out…_

Flick.

Kazehana's finger taps his nose, Minato blinking in surprise at the sudden sensation, Kazehana smiling as Minato looks into her eyes.

"What was that for?" Minato asks, and Kazehana giggles.

"Because, you made a nocturnal visit to Miya behind my back." Kazehana explains, and Minato stares at her uncomprehending.

"We aren't dating, and this isn't even real." Minato counters, and Kazehana's smile doesn't flinch.

"Maybe it is…maybe it isn't…" Kazehana offers noncommittally, a playful tone to her voice. "Though…you'll soon wish it is…"

Opening his mouth to ask what Kazehana means Minato can't get any words past his lips before Kazehana slinks beneath the blanket, the fact that Minato is lying naked dawning on him as the bump in the blanket that is Kazehana's head stops near his groin.

Feeling wet, pleasurable feelings surging through him suddenly Minato grasps the blanket, pulling it up and looking down to see Kazehana's head slowly bob up and down…

_Oh KAMI she's…_

Whatever other thoughts Minato may have don't come, as the feeling intensifies. His head looking down Kazehana's head continues to move up and down, loud, lewd sounds wafting up from beneath the blanket, Minato letting out a low groan, unable to keep the sound in thanks to Kazehana's ministrations.

"Kazehana-sa-" Minato stops mid word, Kazehana doing something with her tongue that sends shivers running down his spine.

"Keep adding the honorific and I'll stop…" Kazehana teases playfully, Minato very much _not_ wanting her to stop what she is doing.

"OK, Kazehana." Minato calls her by just her name, Minato looking down in time to see her lips curl in a smile.

"Good boy…" Kazehana teases. "Now for your reward…"

Her head dropping again Minato has never been so happy to just call someone by their name.

**XXX**

"Minato…" A woman's voice cuts through the scene around him. "Minato, time to wake up."

Feeling something gently jostling him Minato opens his eyes, recognizing the woman's voice as Miya's, his eyes opening, the young man feeling a small wet spot in his pants, his mouth turning down in a frown as he takes in his surroundings, recognizing Miya's bedroom.

_Oh yeah…we talked last night and we actually became a couple, then we kissed, and she asked if I would sleep next to her…_

Lying next to him Miya still wears the same red and pink bra and panties she was wearing when Minato came to speak to her the night before. After they'd made out for a while Miya got him an extra pillow from her closet and they both went to bed together.

_That dream though…_

Minato knows that 'nocturnal emissions' are a part of growing up and has had them before, though it has been several months since the last one he'd had, and combined with what he just dreaming about Minato doesn't know what is going on in his subconscious.

_It must have something to do with the fact that I saw her breasts and then she pushed them against my back yesterday. Hopefully now that Miya and I are actually a couple things will change in that regard._

"Morning Miya-chan." Minato smiles at her, the lavender haired woman leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

The kiss is quick and doesn't involve either of their tongues, but the smile on Miya's face as she pulls back sends a warm feeling flowing through his stomach, in spite of the uncomfortable wet spot in his pants.

"Good morning to you, Minato." Miya smiles at him, and Minato can't help the smile that comes to his lips.

"What time is it?" Minato asks, sitting up as Miya turns her head to her right.

"Just after six…" Miya begins, turning back toward him.

"Well…what to do for half an hour…" Minato says, rubbing his eyes to clear them.

"Well…it's early. We could try taking a bath together…" Miya trails, and Minato doesn't say anything for a moment.

"If Kazehana-san found out about that she'd be upset…" Minato tries to counter. "Especially with how much you've repeatedly told her about it being against the rules unless you're married."

"That's true…" Miya trails. "Though she's hardly what someone would call a morning person. You know as well as I do that even sick she still had half a bottle of Sake last night."

"Yeah…" Minato mumbles, the memory of Kazehana tilting a bottle of Sake back and taking a long drag from the bottle coming back to him with crystal clarity.

"Though…I could change the rules…" Miya offers, and Minato shakes his head in denial.

"I appreciate that, but if you did she would use it as an excuse to barge in on me when I'm bathing and decide to jump into the tub, just for laughs."

"Probably…" Miya agrees, Minato sitting up.

"I'm going to go change clothes and then wash my face." Minato says, swinging his legs over the side of the bed so that he exits on the opposite side of Miya, the young man hoping to conceal any trace of the wet spot in his pants.

"All right." Miya agrees. "I guess I'll start working on breakfast."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Minato offers warmly as he walks toward the door that leads out into the hall.

"It's the least I can do, for my boyfriend." Miya smiles, and Minato returns the expression.

"It's really nice having a girlfriend that can _really_ cook." Minato praises her, grinning as he does.

Miya blushes at his praise, not sure how to respond as Minato steps out into the hall.

**XXX**

Pulling on a pair of pants Minato sighs, glad to be out of the semi wet boxers. Pulling on a shirt Minato runs his fingers through his hair, Minato stretches his muscles, rolling his shoulders and his neck, feeling relaxed and a little groggy.

_Well, time to go help Miya with breakfast…_

Walking to his door Minato opens it, the young man not paying attention as he steps into the hall, his mind elsewhere as his face presses against something soft and warm, his entire body bumbling into a blur of purple and peach as he falls down…

Oddly Minato feels what feels like a gust of wind blow beneath him, holding him aloft and actually rotating him in mid-air before he drops on his rear, a warm body flopping on top of him, Minato's mind churning to try and decipher what just transpired.

_How did I just spin in mid-air like that…_

Shortly after that thought processes through his brain, another, much more immediate realization comes to him.

_Kazehana is on top of me and her breasts are pressing against my face and I can't breathe!_

Trying to suck in air Minato can't, Kazehana's 'sweater pillows' doing an effective job of suffocating him. Flailing his arms and legs Minato's eyes are shrouded in darkness, Minato trying to make any sort of sound to show the woman the state of distress she's putting him in, and after what feels like an eternity for him Kazehana seems to realize what is going on.

"OH! Sorry Minato-kun…" Kazehana apologizes, pulling herself up from atop him, Minato sucking in a breath as though he'd just escaped the womb…

Sitting up Minato takes in the sight of Kazehana sitting down on the floor on his right, a worried look on her face as Minato sucks in several deep breaths, the light headed feeling of near suffocation passing as his heart rate returns to a more normal pace…

"Kazehana-san…I'm sorry, but what were you doing standing outside my door?" Minato asks.

"I was looking to talk to you." Kazehana says. "I thought I heard you go downstairs last night, and when I checked you were gone. I thought maybe you just had a difficult time in the bathroom, but you never came back up."

"Um…" Minato trails, his cheeks tinting red. "I went and talked with Miya-chan last night, and we sort of became a couple."

"Hmm?" Kazehana mumbles. "You actually 'officially' began dating Miya?" Kazehana asks, and Minato nods.

"Yeah…" Minato trails.

"It's your first relationship, right?" Kazehana asks, and Minato bobs his head.

"It is…we haven't done anything other than kiss though…"

"_Are_ you looking to do more with her?" Kazehana asks, leaning forward, giving him a view between the thatch design on her dress, Minato turning away with a blush on his face.

"I don't want to rush things." Minato answers her. "I think if we just did that right away it might ruin the relationship…"

"You know she was with Takehito…" Kazehana needlessly reminds him.

"I know…" Minato answers quietly.

_I wonder if I'm going to compare to him? I've never been with a woman before so I have no idea what I'll be doing…_

"Well, I'm sure Miya will be willing to teach you all you want to know." Kazehana says, and Minato swallows, not sure how to feel about Miya teaching him the ways of sex.

"That isn't something I really want to talk about…" Minato trails.

"Well…if you have any questions and you don't want to ask Miya, just ask me, and I'll answer as best I can."

"Thank you for your kind offer, Kazehana-san…" Minato offers, and Kazehana frowns.

"When are you going to stop adding the honorific? We're friends aren't we?" Kazehana asks, and Minato swallows.

"I guess so…" Minato answers. "I mean, I've only known you a few days, and I hardly know anything about you…"

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Kazehana asks, and Minato shakes his head no.

"I don't think you're a bad person or anything like that, it's just you're a beautiful woman, and in my experience women like you don't want anything to do with a guy like me unless you want something from me…"

For a moment Kazehana doesn't say anything.

"Is that what you think I'm doing, that I'm looking for something from you?" Kazehana asks, her tone taking on just a hint of hurt; and again Minato shakes his head no.

"NO!" Minato blurts out, feeling like sludge for insulting her. "It's just…I'm trying to say that I really don't know how to interact with you…"

"Why? Because I'm interested in you?"

Blinking Minato glances up at her, seeing her expression one of concern and worry, Minato isn't sure what she means by what she's just said. Her words are vague enough that some could interpret it as 'I'm attracted to you' but they could also be interpreted as she just wants to be friends. Combined with the look on her face Minato doesn't know how to take what she's just told him.

"I've just never had any real experience with women other than my family, and with them it wasn't what anyone would call 'normal.' I just…" Minato trails, suddenly not sure what he's trying to say.

"You just what?" Kazehana asks, and Minato shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't really know…" Minato sighs. "For now, I don't see any reason why we can't be friends. We're both tenants here after all." Minato explains, and Kazehana smiles.

"Good, so no more adding an honorific when you refer to me, OK?" Kazehana asks, and Minato nods.

"I'll try, Kazehana." Minato agrees, and the smile that comes to her face at his just calling her by her name causes disturbing, warm feelings in Minato's stomach.

Not knowing what else to say Minato pushes himself to his feet, Kazehana following suit.

"Well…we should probably go downstairs, Miya-chan is cooking breakfast…" Minato explains and Kazehana smiles.

"After you…"

**XXX**

Coming back from Cram School Minato stretches his arms and legs, feeling cooped up after a long day spent in a classroom. Approaching Izumo Inn Minato has his bag on his left shoulder, the heavy books weighing him down, Minato feeling relieved at the end of classes for that day.

Breakfast had been fun, Kazehana had been there and she'd been ready and willing to crack into a bottle of Sake. Miya had been less than thrilled at Kazehana's drinking, and it led to the two of them bickering, Miya insisting that 7 in the morning was no time to imbibe alcohol, while Kazehana claimed that it was 'five o'clock somewhere.'

Sighing Minato shakes his head, Miya's friend an enigma to him. The dreams he was having about her were _very_ lifelike, and were it not for the fact that she continually tells him that he's dreaming it worry him a little. In real life he was becoming friends with her, the buxom woman taking the title of his first female friend.

Rounding the corner to the gate leading to Izumo Inn Miya is standing there, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top, her hair done up in it's usual style, Minato blinks in surprise at the sight of her, his girlfriend leaning her back against the gate wall, clearly waiting.

"Miya-chan?" Minato asks, and Miya turns her head toward him, giving him a warm smile.

"Welcome back Minato." Miya offers warmly, and Minato cocks his head to the side curiously.

"Why are you waiting out here?" Minato asks, his eyes darting to the Inn and then back to her. "Is something the matter?"

"No." Miya denies, moving to his right side she grabs his arm and leans on him, looking like a teenager in love rather than a refined woman. "Kazehana passed out about an hour ago, so I thought we could go out for dinner tonight?" Miya explains.

Hearing the question in her voice Minato smiles.

"I'd like that, but will your friend be all right?" Minato asks, and Miya smiles disarmingly.

"I'll make her something when we get back, I'm sure she'll be fine with that." Miya assuages him, Minato shrugging at that.

"All right, let's go." Minato agrees, turning around with Miya on his arm, the two of them walking away from Inn.

They manage to go two blocks before an important question pops into Minato's mind.

"Where are we going?" Minato asks, and Miya smiles at him.

"I've got a place in mind." Miya explains. "It's nothing fancy so you don't have to worry about a dress code." Miya says, and Minato doesn't say anything at that, choosing to trust his girlfriend's judgment.

**XXX**

"The Olive Garden…?" Minato asks, the two of them standing outside the Tokyo location of the franchise.

"Is that a problem?" Miya asks, and Minato shakes his head no, the two of them now holding hands instead of Miya hanging on his arm.

"No…I've just never been there before…"

From what he's heard the place is an international chain that started in America and expanded all over the globe. He's never been there before, growing up in a more suburban area.

"Well, neither have I." Miya says, the two of them walking toward the entrance of the restaurant.

Not knowing what to expect Minato walks with Miya through the double doors leading into the restaurant proper, Minato taking in the sight of the waiting area and noting that it isn't particularly crowded, a part of him glad for that. Approaching the hostess station a woman dressed in a black vest, white shirt and black slacks with matching shoes waits behind it, her eyes taking in the sight of the couple approaching.

"Table for two?" The woman asks politely, Minato nodding.

"Yes, please." Minato answers, Miya smiling as the woman reaches down, grasping a pair of menus from behind the station.

"Follow me." The woman explains, the two of them falling into step behind the hostess as she leads them through the restaurant.

The hostess follows a winding path through the establishment, Minato doing his best to keep track while Miya walks with him. Fortunately the two of them are just holding hands now. If Miya were still hanging on his arm Minato would be hard pressed to follow the hostess and not trip over a table or a chair leg on the way.

Leading them to a corner booth Minato slips his hand from Miya's as the two of them sit down across from one another, the hostess setting menus in front of each of them.

"Your server is named Yukiko, and she will be right with you." The woman explains, Minato nodding before the hostess departs, both Minato and Miya looking down at the menus in front of them.

"Well…let's see what they serve…" Minato mumbles, opening the menu, his eyes scanning the names of the dishes.

_What is this stuff…Lasagna, Linguini…Spaghetti…Ravioli…_

"I've never heard of most of these dishes…" Minato mutters, and Miya giggles lightly.

"Just ask me what it is you're interested in." Miya assures him. "I'll try and help explain what you want."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Minato asks.

"Well…I'm told their Lasagna is good." Miya explains, and Minato's eyes shift toward that dish, reading what it's comprised of.

"That sounds…different…" Minato says after a moment.

"You like tomatoes." Miya explains to him. "That dish is more or less tomato sauce, ground beef and noodles."

"Oh…" Minato mumbles, and Miya smiles disarmingly.

"It's actually quite good. I've had it once before, but not from here."

"Oh…" Minato mutters again. "Ok."

The server comes then, a middle aged man dressed in a long sleeve white shirt, black slacks and a black vest, holding a pad of paper and a pen.

"Good evening, can I start you both off with something to drink?" The server asks politely.

"Water." Minato offers.

"Tea, please." Miya says, the man writing both items down.

"Would you like any appetizers this evening?" He asks, both Miya and Minato shaking their heads no.

"No, thank you." Miya says, and the man nods.

"All right then, I shall return shortly with your drinks." He offers politely, turning on his heel and walking away.

"Well…" Minato begins. "May I ask what brought this idea on?" Minato asks. "I wanted to celebrate our officially becoming a couple." Miya explains matter of factly. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No." Minato says, shaking his head. "I was just curious, especially since after your friend arrived we've been eating at home, since it isn't just the two of us anymore."

"…Do you want me to kick her out Minato?" Miya asks, her tone completely serious.

_Hearing_ her words Minato stares at her a moment, a part of him not comprehending what she's just told him.

"…No…" Minato answers slowly. "Do you want to get rid of her?"

Blinking Miya shakes her head, her eyes dropping to the menu.

A part of her _does_ want to kick Kazehana out of Izumo Inn, just to get her away from Minato and keep her from reacting to him. Another part of her knows that if she were to do that, Kazehana would likely wait until Minato left and was alone and would pounce on him and kiss him anyway. As long as Kazehana is under her roof Miya can watch her and do everything in her power to keep Kazehana from bringing him into the Sekirei Plan.

_I don't want to have anything to do with that nonsense…_

"No." Miya finally answers, sighing tiredly. "I just see the way she treats you, and I wonder if she's becoming a bother to you."

"Kazehana doesn't really bother me." Minato replies, Miya noting that Minato _did not_ add the honorific to her name. "I do think she drinks _far_ too much, but that's her choice, and she isn't breaking any laws when she does it…"

"Public obscenity…" Miya mumbles, looking up at him with a grin. "This one time she drank a bottle of Sake and then walked down the street in her panties…" Miya explains, and Minato blinks in surprise.

"You're kidding?" Minato whispers scandalously, and Miya shakes her head no, chuckling lightly.

"Nope. She was nearly arrested for public drunkenness." Miya explains. "I had to talk to the police officer who was going to arrest her and take her home."

"Wow…" Minato mumbles, surprised by Miya's story.

**XXX**

**At Izumo Inn.**

"AH-CHOO!" Kazehana sneezes loudly, sitting on her futon with a bottle of Sake in hand the Sekirei of Wind frowns. "Aw…I hope I'm not coming down with another cold…"

**XXX**

Finishing up the last of his meal Minato sighs, relaxing into his chair as Miya eats the last of her entrée, the two of them talking lightly during the meal, enjoying one another's company and relaxing.

"Was it that good?" Miya half asks, and Minato nods.

"I was hungry…but it doesn't compare to your cooking." Minato praises her, and Miya's cheeks darken.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere you know…" Miya lightly reprimands him, and Minato grins.

"It isn't flattery if it's true." Minato counters.

**XXX**

Walking back to Izumo Inn the two of them hold hands, Miya feeling happy that the two of them got some time alone. With Kazehana's arrival the amount of time the two of them have shared alone has dropped significantly, and Miya is sure that Kazehana is already reacting to Minato as her Ashikabi, and from what Takehito told her about that process Miya can only guess as to what is happening to him because of that.

She really does not want Kazehana to kiss Minato and be winged by him, making him an Ashikabi and drawing him into the Sekirei Plan. If she is the only Sekirei he is involved with he can ignore the Sekirei Plan, since she isn't like any other Sekirei and has been allowed to leave Minaka's plans.

Kazehana on the other hand, has _not_ been given that same permission.

"I really enjoyed dinner tonight." Minato smiles at her.

"Me too." Miya replies, smiling at her.

"I wonder what Kazehana is going to say when she hears that we went out together…?" Minato wonders, and Miya shrugs.

"She'll just have to accept it." Miya says matter of factly.

"I guess…" Minato trails. "Can I ask you a question about her Miya-chan?" Minato asks, and Miya nods.

"Of course." Miya agrees, and Minato sighs.

"I…Do you think it's weird that I think she's attracted to me?"

Hearing Minato's question Miya feels a sense of foreboding fall over her, the landlady of Izumo Inn dreading having this discussion with him, Miya not knowing how to explain Kazehana's attraction to him. Being a Sekirei Kazehana reacts to the Ashikabi that she's meant to have, and while close contact with that individual can cause the reaction it can also occur when that Ashikabi's strength increases in accordance with that Sekirei's ability.

"Has she said that she's attracted to you?" Miya asks, and Minato shakes his head no.

"She's flirted with me though…" Minato answers, and Miya sighs.

"She's always been rather flirty." Miya explains. "I wouldn't look into it too much. Being who she is she's never lacked for masculine attention."

"…I can understand that…" Minato answers. "If she really wanted to she could be a model or probably a movie star if she has even the least bit of acting talent."

"I don't think any of those professions ever appealed to her." Miya responds, and Minato blinks in surprise.

"Why not? Doesn't everyone dream of being a movie star or a famous person of some kind?" Minato asks, and Miya shrugs.

"Kazehana has always been more of a hopeless romantic." Miya replies. "She's always been sort of focused on finding her one true love and being with him."

"Doesn't she worry about money?" Minato asks, and Miya shakes her head no.

"Her family is very well off." Miya lies. "She's never had to work a normal job or worry about a roof over her head."

"Oh…" Minato offers in understanding. "I've always thought it was weird that she never told me what her family name was." Minato explains. "I guess she doesn't want to drag their name around…"

He can understand that. Some people skate through life on their parent's coat tails, riding their family name through school, work and life in general. Kazehana could be just the opposite. She doesn't want people to associate her with her well known family so she intentionally chooses not to give it.

"You'd have to ask her." Miya offers, and Minato shrugs.

_It really isn't my business, and if she chooses to tell me then she does, if she doesn't, it's no big deal._

**XXX**

Lying on her futon Kazehana sighs, unable to banish Minato from her thoughts and at the same time unable to get the motivation to leave the Inn. She wants to be here when he gets back, to ask about how their date went, to see if maybe something happened between them.

Deep down a very small part of her wants the two of them to break up. If that happened Minato would likely be heartbroken for a while, but then she could move in and help him to heal.

_Even if helping him heal means giving him a night he'll never forget…_

The sound of the front door opening is very loud to her, Kazehana sitting up like she's shocked. Fortunately she's already dressed, even as she gets to her feet, hearing Miya call out.

"Kazehana, we're back!" Miya calls out. "I'll start working on your dinner!"

Moving to her door Kazehana nearly flies through it, turning in the hall and moving toward the stairs, her feet barely touching the ground.

Stopping at the top of the stairs Kazehana takes in sight of Minato standing at the bottom, a slight smile coming to his face at the sight of her.

"Good evening Kazehana…" Minato smiles at her.

Smiling Kazehana casually walks down the steps, stopping near the bottom.

"So…how'd your date go?" Kazehana asks, her tone laced with innuendo. "Anything good happen?"

"We had dinner to celebrate our becoming a couple…" Minato explains. "We talked some and held hands."

"Hmm…" Kazehana smiles at him, Minato blinking self-consciously

"Do you think that's strange?" Minato asks, and Kazehana shakes her head.

"You've already kissed." Kazehana explains. "For a first date that isn't that bad."

"I don't really know…" Minato trails. "Miya-chan is my first girlfriend, so…" Minato mumbles, and Kazehana giggles.

"Every relationship is different Minato-kun." Kazehana explains. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to take things at your own pace."

"I suppose…" Minato agrees, and Kazehana giggles.

"Where you expecting Miya-chan to just jump into bed with you?" Kazehana asks, and the Sekirei is rewarded by Minato's cheeks turning cherry red.

"I…NO!" Minato blurts out, embarrassment coloring his tone. "I mean…I'm interested in that…but I don't want it to be just an act…it should mean something…"

Hearing the honesty in his tone Kazehana feels her body temperature spike, the Sekirei's cheeks turning red, her body reacting even stronger to him with the statement.

_He isn't looking for meaningless sex…he wants love…_

It takes all her willpower not to jump onto him and kiss him for all she's worth. Even then she can feel her body responding, and she can't conceal it completely.

"Kazehana…are you all right?" Minato asks, the dark haired woman blinking in surprise at the genuine concern in his tone. "Your cheeks are turning red…"

"I…I'm fine!" Kazehana blurts out, moving past him and heading for the kitchen, Minato blinking in surprise as Kazehana runs into the kitchen.

_Weird…_

**XXX**

"Here we go…"

Reaching out Sekirei Number 02 plucks the Jinki from it's safe, Matsu eying the number 08 printed on the small object a moment before slipping it between her cleavage.

_It's done now…no going back…_

Closing the safe Matsu turns away from it, the darkened office otherwise empty, Matsu moving quietly through the dark.

Opening the door to the hall Sekirei Number 02 looks left and right, seeing the hallway otherwise empty Matsu quietly stalks out into the hall, closing the office door and heading for the elevator. Approaching the elevator Matsu once again reaches between her 'girls,' withdrawing a small plastic key card.

_I hope this works…_

Pressing the call button Matsu waits as the elevator arrives, the door dinging to signal it's arrival. The doors parting Matsu takes in the sight of an empty elevator car, the MBI Tower practically deserted at this time of night, but she isn't stupid enough to think that she can't get caught.

Stepping into the elevator Matsu slides the card into the slot beneath the buttons, the Sekirei of Wisdom momentarily hoping that the stolen card given to her by Uzume is what the younger Sekirei claimed it to be.

The light above the slot comes on, and Matsu feels a wave of relief hit her at the sight of it. Jabbing at the button for the Lobby Matsu wills the doors to close, the doors dinging and sliding closed silently before the elevator cars begins its descent.

_No going back…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rather than leave Kazehana alone Minato sat with her and Miya as Miya's voluptuous friend ate her food. The conversation was light, though several times Kazehana would just trail off, her eyes looking in his direction Miya would always say something sharp, and Kazehana would blink and she'd start talking again. Sitting at the table with her Minato got the distinct impression that she isn't quite over her cold, her face seemed to be a shade of red the entire meal.

_She's probably just worn out from being sick…_Minato thinks to himself, lying on his futon.

After Kazehana finished her meal Miya had asked him to do the dishes while she helped her friend back to her room. The two of them had departed and he'd happily cleaned up what little dishes Miya used to cook Kazehana's dinner, Miya returning halfway through his clean up to offer her assistance. She'd said that she just wanted to make sure Kazehana got back to her room, since she hadn't been feeling well. Minato had shrugged that off, not really thinking anything about it.

_Though…Miya has yet to say exactly how she knows Kazehana… The two of them hardly ever talk about their personal lives, and when they do it's never anything specific regarding what they used to do…it's almost like they're hiding something…_

Blinking Minato stares up at the ceiling, momentarily suppressing the urge to laugh at himself. A part of him can't even believe that he could even consider that, _HE_ is the one with a secret, hiding the source of his income and the black credit card that sits unused in his wallet. Kazehana and Miya are just two normal women, neither of them are involved in the Sekirei Plan. If they were _someone_ at MBI would've known that he's currently living with them both, and they would've told him about it rather than leaving him in the dark.

_So there's no need to go looking for things that aren't there. You're the one with a secret, not them._

Nodding to himself Minato sighs, rolling onto his side in his futon. He currently sleeps alone, both he and Miya agreeing that it wasn't time or proper for the two of them to share a bedroom. His objection had been on moral grounds, combined with the fact that if the two of them were breaking Miya's rules than Kazehana wouldn't bother abiding by them either, and the last thing Minato wants is for Miya's friend to waltz in on him when he's in the middle of a bath, or for her to sneak into Minato's bedroom in the middle of a night for a 'panty raid' of sorts.

The other reason for his objection, the one he _didn't _give voice to is that he desperately does not want to push Miya further into a relationship than she is ready to go. She'd lost her husband less than a year ago, and while Minato may not be able to fully comprehend how much pain that's caused her Minato doesn't want to reopen any wounds trying to take his relationship with her further than she's prepared for. Plus there's the fact that he cares about Miya, and intimacy shouldn't be rushed with someone you care about.

_Just relax, and hope you don't have any more strange dreams…_

**XXX**

Turning left at the open gate to Izumo Inn Matsu breathes heavily, her breath coming in ragged gasps, her breasts rising and falling with her breathing, the bespectacled woman never very athletic, even when she was an S Plan Guardian. Her specialty has always been in her mind, her ability to outthink practically any other creature on the planet her best and often only edge, which made her hastily formed plan of stealing a Jinki and hiding at Izumo relatively moronic.

_No…_Matsu thinks to herself. _Moronic would've been figuring out a way to prevent the Jinki from being used once they're all brought together and not covering your tracks. What you've done is downright reckless…_

Approaching Miya's door Matsu cuts off the chain of thought, the clock in the distance chiming twelve times, telling the Sekirei that the midnight hour has just hit. Reaching out for the doorknob Matsu hopes the door is open, her hand grasping the knob she tries to turn it, only to find the knob unwilling to move. Suppressing a curse Matsu raises her hand, balling it into a fist she bangs it on the door.

"Miya-tan!" Matsu calls out, banging her fist against the door, desperation in her voice. "Miya-tan! Miya-tan!"

**XXX**

"Miya-tan!" BANG, BANG, BANG. "Miya-tan!"

Opening her eyes Asama Miya sits up, more than vaguely aware of whose voice is it that is calling out to her. Hearing the desperation in her friend's voice Miya gets up, throwing off the blankets and getting out of bed.

Walking into the hall the banging continues, Miya suppressing a groan as her friend continues to pound at her front door. Approaching the front door Miya is suddenly very glad that Matsu isn't a fist type Sekirei. If she were Matsu would've already punched her way through the front door.

"Miya-tan! Miya-tan!" Matsu continues to call out, Miya walking up to the door and opening it from inside, a part of the lavender haired woman wondering just what her friend is doing at Izumo Inn at 12:03 in the morning.

She knows enough about MBI's schedule to know that Sekirei aren't going to start being released for at least another month, and even then it will only be one or two a week, with the major release of Sekirei not beginning until roughly a year from now.

Opening the door Matsu stops hitting the door, the bespectacled woman blinking in surprise at the sight of her, relief flooding across her features.

"Quick!" Matsu blurts out, slipping through the door and into the Inn. "Close the door!"

Looking at Matsu, seeing her friend on the verge of a nervous breakdown Miya slides the door closed, Matsu visibly relieved upon seeing her, entire shoulders slouching as though the entire weight of the world rested upon them.

"What is going on Matsu?" Miya asks, eying her friend critically.

Breathing heavily Matsu takes a deep breath, holding it a moment before blowing it out, the Sekirei of Wisdom visibly steadying with the exercise.

"I hacked into the President's private server and I managed to get a look at some of his private files before the connection was severed." Matsu says quickly. "He plans on eventually handing out the Jinki as rewards to the Ashikabi as part of the plan, so I used my skills to get into a safe containing one of them and stole it." Matsu continues. "I came here because I know I can't leave the city and if I try MBI will just send Karasuba after me and I need you to hide me!"

Her words are spoken in a rush, as though she couldn't wait to get the words out. Blinking Miya just stares at her former comrade a moment, the lavender haired woman taking a moment to take it all in.

"So…you're a fugitive from MBI, correct?" Miya asks, and Matsu nods.

"Yes! I couldn't just stand aside and let Minaka hand out the Jinki. I had to make sure no one Ashikabi got them all, so I stole one."

Knowing what the Jinki can do Miya can understand why Matsu might feel required to take action. Unfortunately giving the Sekirei sanctuary will only make things even more complicated. Kazehana is already reacting to Minato, if Matsu does too there's no way Miya will ever be capable of keeping both of them away from him.

"So you came here, asking me to hide you…" Miya trails, and Matsu nods.

"Exactly!" Matsu insists, Miya opening her mouth to say something when footsteps plod against the stairs, Miya feeling a burst of dread that it will be Minato walking down the steps, her dread realized when both she and Matsu turn toward the stairs to see Minato halfway down them.

"Oh…" Minato reaches up, rubbing his eyes. "Who's your friend Miya-chan?"

"You're…" Matsu trails, thinking that she's seen Minato's face before, but unable to place where she's seen him, Matsu eying Minato for a moment. "Wait…_Miya-chan_?" Matsu asks, and Miya turns a stony glare toward her friend.

"Mind your tongue Matsu…" Miya glares, the demon appearing behind Miya.

Seeing that the hairs on the back of Matsu's neck stand on end, the Sekirei of Wisdom feeling chills run down her spine.

"Um…" Minato trails, slowly stepping down the stairs to the bottom of the steps, his gaze shifting left and right. "Is this another one of your friends, Miya-chan?"

"That's right." Miya turns toward him, the demon vanishing in the span of the time it takes Miya to rotate her head, a warm smile replacing the stone glare. "She and I used to work together."

Realizing that Miya is lying Matsu falls into the somewhat true lie.

They _did_ use to work together, the truth was they were all S Plan Guardians, working with three other aliens protecting their ship while humans worked to bring the rest of their kind into maturity.

"Yeah, but Miya-chan quit when she met her husband." Matsu explains, the Sekirei of Wisdom only partially bending the truth.

"Oh…" Minato offers in understanding. "Well, my name is Sahashi Minato, and it's nice to meet you." Minato introduces himself.

"Sahashi…" Matsu mutters, the gears clicking in her head.

She knows where she recognizes him from now. She looked up Takami's family information one day and saw his picture as part of her family make up.

"My name is Matsu." Matsu introduces herself. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Well…It looks as though Matsu will be living with us for a while…" Miya explains to Minato.

"Oh…" Minato nods. "Do you have any luggage or anything? We can move you into one of the empty rooms."

Smiling Miya speaks up, answering Minato instead of allowing Matsu to answer Minato's question.

"I can handle Matsu's luggage for tonight." Miya explains. "You can go back to bed, you have Cram School tomorrow."

Blinking Minato nods in understanding.

"All right…" Minato trails. "If you need my help with anything before I leave or after I get back don't hesitate to ask." Minato offers to Miya, turning his gaze to Matsu. "It was nice meeting you Matsu-san."

Smiling Matsu speaks warmly.

"Nice to meet you too Mina-tan." Matsu replies, using a shortened version of Minato's name and her trademark honorific.

Momentarily silent at Matsu's nickname Minato just shrugs. He doesn't really mind the nickname, and it is far from the most derogatory thing he's ever been called.

"Good night then." Minato offers, bowing his head before turning and starting up the steps.

"Sweet dreams." Miya offers, and Minato smiles at her as he ascends the stairs.

Waiting for Minato to disappear out of sight neither Matsu nor Miya says anything until after the sound of Minato closing his door can be heard.

"_Miya-chan_?" Matsu asks pointedly, eying Miya suggestively.

"How is how Minato refers to me any business of yours?" Miya asks frostily, and Matsu's grin doesn't falter.

"He seemed awfully…familiar with you…" Matsu trails suggestively. "Could it be you've got a new man in your life?"

"And if I do?" Miya asks frostily.

"Well…" Matsu begins slowly her expression shifting to a serious one. "You do _know_ who he is, who his parents are, right?" Matsu asks, and Miya nods.

"I know full well who his parents are." Miya explains. "That doesn't really matter, does it?"

"I suppose…" Matsu trails. "Is Kazehana-tan here? She must be _fawning_ over him…"

"Yes Kazehana is currently living here…" Miya trails. "She has _not_, and will not be making him an Ashikabi, neither will _you._" Miya says stonily, staring at her friend, the demon appearing behind her back. "I will not have Minato become involved in the Sekirei Plan, is that clear?"

Seeing the terrifying monster Matsu quickly nods.

"Of course!" The bespectacled woman yelps in fear, nodding emphatically. "I wouldn't ever dare go against your wishes Miya-tan."

Smiling the demon disappears from behind Miya, the woman motioning toward the stairs.

"It just so happens that Takehito had one of his friends build a hidden room here so that Takehito could work. It isn't very big but you're welcome to it if you want it."

Her head slouching in relief Matsu sighs.

"Thank you Miya-tan." Matsu offers sincerely. "If MBI comes looking for me there's nowhere else I'll be safe…"

"Just remember what I'm doing for you should you start reacting to anyone here." Miya intones coldly. "If you're the Sekirei that makes Minato an Ashikabi and brings him into that insanity I'll kick you out."

**XXX**

Lying on his futon Minato's phone rings, the sound of it pulling him from his slumber, Minato's eyes popping open at the noise.

_Mom doesn't call this early, and Yukari is still in school…so that must mean…_

Sitting up Minato reaches for the phone, glad that he plugged it into the outlet above the head of his futon, Minato checking the screen as dread wells up inside of him.

Seeing the name 'Karasuba' displayed on the screen Minato feels a ball of lead form in his stomach, the young man swallowing the saliva in his mouth before he opens the phone, raising it to his ear.

"Hello…" Minato says slowly, the young man unable to keep the quiver from his voice completely.

Through the speaker Minato hears a familiar giggle.

"Morning Min-chan…" Karasuba's voice is clear, and Minato can almost _see_ the sadistic little smile on her lips. "Did I wake you?"

For a half second Minato thinks about lying, about telling Karasuba that he was already awake anyway, but as his eyes drift to the alarm clock, seeing that it's just after 6 am Minato decides not to lie.

_Knowing her she'll get more joy out of the truth anyway…_

"Yes…you did." Minato answers.

The ashen haired Sekirei doesn't apologize for waking her Ashikabi.

"I need to discuss something with you. Meet me at the corner where you were dropped off in fifteen minutes." Karasuba demands, Minato opening his mouth to try and reply when he hears the 'click' of the line going dead.

Pulling the phone from his ear Minato looks at the screen, seeing the words 'call terminated' on it Minato swallows the saliva in his mouth.

_Oh hell…_

Closing his phone Minato throws off his blanket, the young man moving into a frenzy to get dressed and leave, desperate to be on time lest he offend the psychotic woman placed under his care.

_I really wish I never kissed that gray haired demon…_

**XXX**

Approaching the corner Minato sees a limousine waiting, the young man checking his watch, feeling a wave of relief that it's only been thirteen minutes since Karasuba called him.

Jogging to the rear of the car Minato grasps the handle, the young man pausing and taking a deep breath, blowing it out to calm his nerves before he opens the door, getting into the rear of the car. Looking around as Minato sits down the young man spots Karasuba sitting in the rear of the car, for once the gray haired Sekirei isn't sharpening a sword, her expression deadly serious.

Seeing that look on her face Minato feels a twinge of panic, the young man suddenly wanting to be anywhere else other than the back of the limousine with the sociopathic alien.

"Is something the matter Karasuba-san?" Minato asks, swallowing the saliva in his mouth.

Calmly the Sekirei reaches to her right, grasping a small pad the ashen haired woman hands it to him, speaking as she does.

"Last night one of the Sekirei escaped from MBI. During her escape she stole something very valuable. Have you seen that woman pictured there?" Karasuba asks.

Looking down at the screen Minato feels a momentary sense of surprise, an image of Matsu displayed, wearing the same white dress Minato saw her in the night before, everything about the picture an exact match to the woman he saw Miya talking to last night.

A part of Minato wants to tell Karasuba the truth, that this woman is hiding in Izumo Inn, another part of him however _doesn't_ want to tell the truth. Regardless of whether or not she's an alien Matsu is Miya's friend, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Miya may've met Matsu through her husband Takehito, whom she's told him worked for MBI before he died.

"No." Minato answers, shaking his head. "I haven't seen her."

Handing the tablet back to Karasuba the gray haired Sekirei suddenly jumps up, moving in front of him she's leaning over him in the seat in the blink of an eye, her hands on both sides of him Karasuba looks down at him with a deadly serious look on her face, Minato very nearly wetting himself with Karasuba staring down at him, the young man unable to help the tremor in his limbs, the fear quaking through him.

"Are you _sure_ you haven't seen her?" Karasuba asks, accenting the word 'sure,' telling Minato that woman thinks that he might be lying.

"N-No, I haven't…" Minato quivers, the fear of dying filling his mind as Karasuba lords over him, the woman staring down at Minato, not saying anything immediately.

For the span a few heartbeats the rear of the limousine is as quiet as a grave. For Minato it's as though his heart rate has slowed, beating only once every fifteen minutes.

After a seemingly impossibly long time Karasuba shrugs, pulling her hands from his seat and sitting back down again.

"If you do see her call me immediately. What she stole was incredibly important to the company, and must be retrieved as soon as possible."

"I-I will…" Minato mumbles, feeling like he might just wet himself in relief.

_She bought it…_

Moving to get up Minato reaches for the doorknob, thinking his time with Karasuba is done the woman's voice stops him mid reach, Minato's fingers going numb at the sound of her words.

"Where do you think you're going?" Karasuba asks matter of factly.

Hearing her words Minato feels as though his heart has stopped mid beat.

"I…I was going to leave…" Minato stammers, and Karasuba smiles, the curl of her lips sending fear snaking down Minato's spine.

"I have something I require your assistance with." Karasuba says matter of factly.

"Wh…what is that?" Minato asks, and Karasuba's smile seems to get wider.

"You'll see." She answers in a sadistic tone.

Reaching up Karasuba knocks on the interior window, the car pulling into motion.

Swallowing Minato tries to gather his nerves, telling himself that Karasuba wouldn't bring him into a situation where he might die. If he dies she'll self terminate, and the one thing he knows for sure about her is that she doesn't want to die, she wants to be the one doing the killing, not the other way around.

**XXX**

The car rolling to a stop Minato looks around, looking out the window to see that the car has stopped in front of what looks like a dilapidated warehouse. Glancing toward Karasuba the woman just smiles at him, the sight of that smile sending a chill running down his spine as the woman reaches to her right, grasping a katana lying on the seat next to her before standing.

"Come." Karasuba says simply, Minato not surprised that the woman is simply treating him like a dog rather than a person.

_She's a sociopathic alien after all…_

Nodding Minato does as he's told, the woman pushing the door open Minato follows her, Karasuba walking toward the warehouse without even so much as closing the door behind her. Stopping for a moment Minato closes the door, the young man noting that Karasuba doesn't even slow in her stride.

_Crap…_

Closing the door Minato turns away, jogging to catch up to her, Minato makes sure not to walk in front of her, the young man following her toward the warehouse.

Karasuba walks toward a ramshackle door, Minato not sure what could be inside the warehouse as Karasuba stops in front of the door, the woman raising her right foot and thrusting it out, literally kicking the door in, the door flying from it's hinges as though the steel hinges were tissue paper. Seeing it happen Minato feels his mouth drop, Karasuba walking into the warehouse as though she owns the place, Minato following, the young man stopping in his tracks at what he sees inside the supposedly abandoned building.

It looks like a computer laboratory of some kind, desks with computers arranged in neat lines through the middle of the warehouse, cables connecting the computers together, people sitting at each desk leaning toward the screens, their attention normally laser focused on the screens, each of their heads turn toward the two waltzing into the warehouse and the door kicked in by one of them.

"What the…?" Minato whispers, not understanding what is going on.

Near the group of desks stand a pair of men with what look like machine guns in their hands, the sight of the rifles sending chills down Minato's spine.

_Whatever is going on here has to be illegal…_

"All of you are guilty of stealing corporate secrets from MBI." Karasuba grins. "The punishment for this is death."

Blinking Minato mouths the word 'death,' the young man taking a moment to process what Karasuba just said even as one of the men carrying a rifle begins to raise it.

"Too slow…" Karasuba grins, disappearing in a blur of motion.

The next moment a spurt of blood bursts from the guard closest to Minato's neck, Karasuba seemingly appearing behind him, her blade jammed in his neck, the woman pulling her sword from his neck, the steel coming out covered in the man's blood. Those sitting at the computers gasp in surprise, someone screaming as the other guard trains his rifle on Karasuba, the man ignoring Minato completely even as the guard squeezes the trigger.

BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM.

The machine gun roars, firing four times in rapid succession Minato grasps at his ears, the sound unbelievably loud even as Karasuba disappears again, the bullets completely missing the gray haired alien, Karasuba moving like the rest of the world moves in slow motion, the woman appearing behind the other gunman, her sword pointed at his chest. For Minato it's as though the world stops, momentarily frozen Minato can see the grin on Karasuba's lips, feel the pleasure she feels as the woman drives her sword through the man's chest, the satisfaction she feels as blood spurts from the wound.

The man opens his mouth to scream, his eyes dropping to the sword plunged into his heart Minato doesn't know what will happen as Karasuba raises her foot, planting it against the man's back Karasuba shoves, pushing the man off her blade and sending him flying, his rifle clattering to the floor.

It's then that first of the computer workers screams, a sheer cry of pure terror muted by the ringing in Minato's ears, his ears assaulted by the noise of the gunshots, the young Sahashi forced to watch in somewhat muted silence as Karasuba continues, the computer technicians getting up and moving to run, the herd of them running toward him Minato feels like he's staring down a stampede of raging cattle. Suddenly Karasuba appears in front of him, the mob of people stopping in their tracks, their shoes skidding across the floor, even as Karasuba moves to the one in front, swinging her sword down and slicing him in two.

More muted screams follow as the mob turns, fleeing in different directions the tactic only buys the people a few moments. Karasuba moves like a blur, moving from person to person, cutting the people apart like they're paper, the woman reveling in her actions. Throughout the entire slaughter Minato feels a small sense of satisfaction, of sheer enjoyment at the butchering of men and women happening right before his eyes.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

The last body falling to the floor in pieces Minato watches as Karasuba turns, blood dripping from her blade for a moment before the woman swings her sword, flinging the blood from the blade.

"Well Min-chan?" Karasuba asks, turning toward him and sauntering back to him, a satisfied expression on her face, the look like a beast that's just been fed.

Seeing that look on her face, combined with what he's feeling Minato feels a sudden, intense disgust rise from inside of him.

Feeling something else rising inside of him Minato turns away from Karasuba, dropping to his hands and knees the young Sahashi opens his mouth, vomiting on the floor Minato heaves, Minato momentarily thankful that his stomach is empty, the young man spewing nothing but liquid as he heaves a third time.

After three heaves Minato doesn't feel anything else coming, the taste of his own bile on his lips making him scowl.

"You…" Minato mutters. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Chuckling Karasuba grins, even though Minato can't see it.

"I did." Karasuba smiles down at him. "I took great pleasure in cutting these worthless monkeys apart."

Spitting Minato pushes himself to his feet.

"Why? Why did you have to kill them? What did they do to deserve to die like they did?" Minato asks, trying to find sense in this senseless slaughter.

Cocking her head to the left Karasuba just smiles at him, the expression sending chills down his spine.

"They died because they deserved it." Karasuba says matter of factly. "The President wanted them dead, and I was happy to oblige."

"The President asked you to do this?" Minato asks, and Karasuba brings her face close to his, her expression becoming deadly serious.

"Don't ruin my mood by asking stupid questions Min-chan." Karasuba glares at him, Minato feeling the urge to void his bladder at the sight of her scowl.

"OK…" Minato agrees, the young man not wanting to push the Ashen haired woman into more violence.

**XXX**

Walking into Minaka's office Minato marches to the man's desk, the President and CEO of MBI International smiling at his appearance, the man sitting with his elbows on his desk, his lips curled in a genial smile.

"Ah, Minato-kun!" The man greets him. "What a nice surprise!"

Hearing his tone Minato is sure that Minaka isn't the least bit surprised that Minato has arrived.

Approaching his desk Minato sets down his company mobile phone and the black MBI credit card he'd been given after becoming Karasuba's Ashikabi.

"I quit." Minato says absolutely. "I don't care if you have to kill me, but I'm _not_ going to be that thing's Ashikabi anymore."

Smiling Minaka leans back in his chair, interlacing his fingers over his lap.

"Why the sudden change of heart Minato-kun?" Minaka asks, the man already well aware that Karasuba took Minato along on her newest assignment, and the man got a good view of just how Karasuba acts.

"You _know_ why I don't want to be her Ashikabi. She's a monster!" Minato insists, and Minaka chuckles.

"Well, she _isn't_ human Minato-kun." Minaka replies, and Minato narrows his eyes toward the President of MBI.

"You know what I'm talking about." Minato insists.

"Hmm…" Minaka mumbles, the man looking at Minato from behind his glasses. "You know what you _really_ can't quit, don't you Minato?" Minaka drops the proverbial bomb. "Even if I were to kill you I would lose Karasuba as an enforcer."

"Then…" Minato trails, not liking where Minaka is going.

"If you really don't want to be her Ashikabi anymore than there are several unoccupied cells in the tower…" Minaka trails. "You'd be fed and well taken care of, but you wouldn't ever be allowed to leave…"

Swallowing Minato doesn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out what Minaka is talking about. He has two options in front of him, continue willingly being Karasuba's Ashikabi or be thrown in a cell and never see Miya or anyone he cares about ever again.

_I can't do that…I can't live the rest of my life in a cell…_

Lowering his eyes in defeat Minato's shoulders slouch.

"So…do you really still want to quit, or should I just call this a momentary slip?" Minaka asks, and Minato swallows again.

"I'll continue being her Ashikabi…" Minato trails, and Minaka smiles.

"Good." Minaka agrees, the man knowing that he's getting exactly what he wants and enjoying every moment of it. "If you ever need to talk my door is always open…"

_Yeah, right…_ Minato thinks to himself, picking up his phone and credit card as he does.

Turning and walking away from Minaka's desk Minato feels like an idiot. He'd come into Minaka's office ready to die, but when Minaka threatened to throw him into a cell and never let him see the light of day again Minato folded. The thought that at least in death he would prevent Karasuba from killing any more people was enough for Minato to accept dying. The prospect of being locked in cell, unable to do anything while Karasuba keeps killing people isn't something he can accept.

_Plus I would never see Miya-chan again…_

Not sure what else to say Minato steps out into the hall, closing Minaka's office door behind him.

**XXX**

Emerging from her hidden room Matsu looks left and then down the hall, the door to Kazehana's room hanging open, Matsu walking to her friend's door, leaning in to see her voluptuous friend sitting against the wall beneath an open window, a bottle of sake held in one hand.

"Still loving the bottle eh Kazehana-tan?" Matsu asks, and Kazehana takes a long drink from her bottle.

"I'm reacting to an Ashikabi and I can't do anything about it…" Kazehana pouts. "You'd drink too."

"Mina-tan huh?" Matsu asks, slipping through the door and standing just to the left of the open door. "He is the President's son after all…"

"I know…" Kazehana drones, tilting her head back, her eyes settling on the ceiling.

"You know…" Matsu begins slowly. "I'm not absolutely positive, but I think that he has some connection to the Disciplinary Squad…" Matsu trails, and Kazehana blinks, turning her head toward her former teammate, her expression curious.

"What are you talking about?" Kazehana asks, and Matsu reaches behind her, pushing the door closed behind her.

"I hacked into MBI's network today and did some digging…" Matsu explains. "I tried to check MBI's active Ashikabi database, but that particular part of the network is highly encrypted, and I wasn't able to crack the encryption before MBI's network kicked me out and severed the connection."

"Then…what makes you think Minato-kun is involved with the Squad?" Kazehana asks, and Matsu sighs.

"Well…I was able to hack back in, but my access was severely limited. I searched the Sekirei roster and found the three Sekirei that have been appointed to the Squad. Each of the three of them has an Ashikabi, though a note in Karasuba-tan's file says that her Ashikabi is different than the other two squad members, though a name for neither Ashikabi is given." Matsu sighs, and Kazehana frowns.

"So…you have no real proof that Minato is involved with MBI." Kazehana summarizes, and Matsu nods.

"I _don't_ have any proof, but since you're reacting to him it's obvious that Mina-tan has the potential to be an Ashikabi, and with him being involved with Miya-tan I can't help but think that Karasuba-tan would try and interfere with that."

Her eyes dropping Kazehana can believe that. When the two of them were squad mates Miya and Karasuba were almost always at one another's throats, literally and figuratively. It doesn't help any that Karasuba felt like she should've been the one to lead the Guardians, and resented Miya for taking that from her. It didn't help that the two of them both have very similar abilities and Karasuba always felt that she could've beaten Miya in a fight. Fortunately for the planet the two of them were never permitted to fight or given the opportunity. Were the two of them actually fight the fear was they could level an entire city.

"Still…" Kazehana begins slowly. "If Karasuba already made him an Ashikabi, then Miya can't do anything to keep him from getting involved in the Plan, it's already too late."

"Exactly." Matsu agrees. "If Mina-tan is already an Ashikabi then Miya-tan will have to decide whether or not she's going to become involved in the Plan. Were Mina-tan to wing several Sekirei and have Miya fighting for him he'd have more than a real chance at winning. Plus there's the fact that once the Plan advances far enough even the Squad will become involved as participants, and if the Squad has two different Ashikabi then Karasuba-tan would likely kill the other two members…"

"Probably…" Kazehana agrees, the woman taking a long drag from the bottle of Sake.

"So…are you going to confront Mina-tan? Maybe even kiss him?" Matsu asks, and Kazehana pulls the bottle from her lips, sighing tiredly.

"If Miya wasn't around him all the time…"

"Well…you could always try and lure her away…" Matsu suggests, and Kazehana sighs.

"She'd likely take Minato-kun with her…" Kazehana replies, taking a long drink from her bottle.

"You won't know until you find out…" Matsu responds, and Kazehana raises her head toward the ceiling.

"I suppose…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Walking back into Izumo Inn Minato feels like he's been kicked in the stomach. Coming back from MBI Tower he'd thankfully been alone, Karasuba choosing to remain and…do whatever it is psychotic aliens that enjoy killing do when they're alone.

The car dropped him off four blocks away from the Inn, Minato choosing to walk the rest of the way, the young man using the time it takes for him to walk from his drop off point to the front door to calm himself, to try and forget the horrific things he's just witnessed. Walking back to the Inn Minato has forced the memories out of his mind, pushing the memories into a dark part of his mind, where the young man finds himself putting everything he can remember that has to do with Karasuba…

Shaking his head to clear it Minato is back in the here and now, the young man pushing the front door of the Inn closed behind him, Minato exhaling a heavy sigh.

"I'm home!" Minato calls out, not sure what to expect as a purple haired head pops out from the dining room.

"Welcome home." Miya smiles at him, and Minato can't help the curl of his lips at the sight of Miya's smile.

He could never let himself be locked up, stuck in a room, cut off from the world, never seeing his mother, younger sister, or any of the other people in his life he cares about. Even if it means being a willing assistant in Karasuba's homicidal outings.

_And it isn't as though Karasuba will stop killing even if I let Minaka lock me up…_ Minato thinks to himself.

"Welcome back." Miya smiles at him warmly. "Cram School classes end early today?"

Nodding Minato smiles uncomfortably, a deep, empty feeling forming in Minato's stomach at the thought of lying to Miya. He doesn't want to lie to her, but he has to, if he tells her about the Sekirei Plan MBI really will lock him up forever and not let him out as punishment. At least if he's free Minato can try and formulate some plan to stop her.

_Maybe if I'm really lucky a bunch of powerful Sekirei will be drawn to me and be my partners…As if…_

Minato knows that the odds of that happening are slim and none. He knows that as Karasuba's Ashikabi he's going to be the subject of a lot of negative attention. Sekirei looking to leave the game are going to come to him to try and kill him, not come to him hoping to become Karasuba's allies in murder.

_Besides…who knows what other weirdo things the other Sekirei might do…_

What Minato doesn't know is that Karasuba is for lack of a better word: unique, and most of the other Sekirei aren't like her in that she wants to kill and bathe herself in blood.

"Is everything all right Minato?" Miya asks after a moment and Minato doesn't respond, concern in her voice.

Blinking Minato pushes his thoughts about the Sekirei plan out of his mind.

"Actually my stomach is a little upset…" Minato lies, not having to feign the disgust he feels at lying to Miya. "I think I'm just going to go lay down for a while."

Nodding Miya feels a pang of sympathy for the young man.

"Do you want your dinner, or should I save it for later?" Miya asks, and Minato shakes his head in denial.

"Can you just save it please?" Minato asks, and Miya nods affirmatively.

"Of course." Miya smiles at him. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Smiling a strained smile Minato starts walking for the stairs.

"Thank you Miya-chan." Minato offers earnestly.

_What I need is someone strong enough to kill Karasuba and get me out of this insane deal…_Minato thinks to himself as he starts up the steps.

Were he only aware the young man would know that the only creature within the city capable of granting that request watches him walk up the steps, concern on her face for the man in her life.

**XXX**

Closing his door Minato sighs heavily, not even bothering to roll out the futon before he just lies down on the floor, Minato lying on his side, the young man suddenly feeling like he's run a marathon, the young man exhaling heavily as he closes his eyes, Minato just wanting to sleep for a few minutes, the young man promising himself that he's only going to rest his eyes…

_I'm just going to rest my eyes for a bit…_

**XXX**

Feeling something soft and heavy on his chest Minato opens his eyes, a familiar face practically right on top of his, Minato blinking in surprise, Kazehana looking down at him, smiling casually as though nothing were wrong.

"Kazehana…" Minato mumbles, and the woman smiles at him, her head lowering as Minato's eyes drop down.

She isn't wearing any clothes, and neither is he.

_Oh KAMI! This has to be a dream, this can't be real!_

Giggling Kazehana whispers into his ear.

"You've been a naughty boy Minato…" Kazehana whispers playfully, Minato blinking in surprise.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Minato asks, and Kazehana giggles again, pulling her face back in front of his.

"You've been acting like you aren't interested in me, yet…"

To accent her point Kazehana moves her left leg, her thigh brushing against Minato's 'sword,' his…weapon obviously loaded.

"That's…" Minato trails, a rush of red coming to his cheeks at Kazehana's implication.

"Are you sure you want to lie?" Kazehana asks playfully. "If you tell the truth then I'll give you a reward…"

"R…Reward?" Minato mumbles, the young man sure that this is a dream, that Kazehana would _never_ actually do what she's doing to him.

In spite of that Minato doesn't try to change anything, a part of him more than curious as to where this is going to go…

"Mm-hmm…" Kazehana offers wordlessly. "Do you want it?"

Feeling sweat beginning to form on his forehead Minato's heart begins to pound, the young man's heart rate rising at the prospect of _what _Kazehana might do to reward him.

"Yes…" Minato agrees without hesitation.

"Do you want me?" Kazehana asks, and Minato nods.

"Yes…I want you Kazehana…"

Smiling Kazehana leans her head in, pressing her lips to his as her right hand travels down, the woman reaching between them and grasping Minato's thing, positioning it just so before Kazehana slowly lowers her hips…

**XXX**

Opening his eyes with a start Minato's pants feel wet, the young man frowning at the feeling of wetness in his pants.

Then he notices the fact that he isn't alone. His eyes coming into focus Minato takes in the sight of a purple dress with a thatch design, long dark hair and a pretty face.

Kazehana is on top of him, just like she was in his dream, except she's wearing her clothes, and she isn't trying to take his virginity.

"Ka…Kazehana-san…?"

"Hmm…" Kazehana smiles slightly at him, lowering her face down to his.

"Kazehana-san?" Minato asks again, the young man trying to collect his thoughts.

"You looked so cute…lying there asleep…" Kazehana replies, her voice lowered to a whisper.

"What…what time is it?" Minato asks curiously, Kazehana giggling lightly.

"A little after 1 AM…" Kazehana explains, and Minato blinks in surprise.

He'd been asleep for over 8 hours.

"Wha?" Minato mumbles, not sure what is going on with Kazehana literally right on top of him.

Her face drifting closer to his Minato can feel his heart begin to pound, excitement and fear coursing through his veins Minato desperately doesn't want Miya to walk into this situation. If she did she'd likely be furious.

_What _is_ even going on? Do I even know what's happening right now? Why is she like this? Why does she look like she's going to kiss me?_

"Kaze…" Minato begins, her face drifting closer and closer to his until…

Her face seems to jump forward, covering whatever distance between them, Kazehana pressing her lips to his, Minato opening his eyes wide in surprised horror, the young man stupefied as to what is happening when a sudden warm feeling flows into him, Minato wondering what is going on when he feels like he's been kicked in the stomach.

A light sparks behind her, a _very_ familiar crest appearing in the air, surrounded by several large feather like projections surrounding it, the feathers changing, forming into a crystalline set of wings…

_She's a SEKIREI!_

Their lips parting Kazehana has her eyes closed, a gasp of pleasure escaping her lips Minato stares up at her, his jaw falling open as Kazehana opens her eyes, looking down at him, a smile on her lips.

"Now and forever, my Ashikabi-kun…" Kazehana whispers, and Minato blinks, his eyes rolling back into his head.

THUMP.

**XXX**

Lying in her bed Miya can't help but stare at the ceiling, the lavender haired woman unable to keep her mind from wondering about Minato. She'd gone to check on him before dinner, but Minato was out cold, the young man sleeping peacefully Miya had decided not to wake him and let him sleep. With Matsu's arrival and pleading for sanctuary Miya has yet another problem to deal with, the Landlady of Izumo Inn positive Matsu has been talking with Kazehana in secret, the two of them still friends from when they were S Plan Guardians together.

_But will she convince Kazehana to act on her feelings? _Miya thinks to herself, worry on her face. _If she brings Minato into the Sekirei Plan, makes him an Ashikabi and drags him into that nightmare…_

She doesn't know what she'd do if that happened. Killing Kazehana wouldn't solve anything. As an Ashikabi Minato would naturally attract even more Sekirei, and once Kazehana popped his cherry, as it were his powers as an Ashikabi will only grow stronger…

Biting her lower lip Miya exhales slowly, trying to push whatever thoughts she may have about MBI and the Sekirei Plan out of her mind.

_I should go check on him. He's been asleep for a long time, and he may be hungry._

Nodding to herself Miya throws off her blankets, the lavender haired woman telling herself that she isn't going to check on Minato because she's worried Kazehana will try and put her lips on him, that she's actually worried about Minato and whether or not he's hungry or actually physically all right.

Ascending the steps Miya footsteps are light, the landlady of Izumo Inn turning left, heading away from the hidden room at the end of the hall where Matsu now sleeps, Miya walking toward Minato's room.

Careful not to wake him Miya reaches out, grasping the handle and opening the door just a crack, the light from the hallway lighting a small strip of space inside the room, Miya peeking through the crack…

What she sees makes Miya fling the door open, practically ripping it off it's hinges, the demon appearing behind her, Miya almost sure her own eyes are glowing in anger.

Kazehana lies on the floor, her dress tossed into a corner, Minato's head held against her chest, his eyes closed, his mouth partially open, his clothes still on.

It is only the sight of those clothes that keeps Miya from going downstairs and retrieving one of her swords.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Miya very nearly roars, Kazehana blinking before she turns her gaze toward the irate Landlady, Kazehana raising her right pointer finger to her lips.

"Shh." Kazehana shushes her. "Mina-kun is sleeping."

Staring at Kazehana Miya is sorely tempted to go get one of her swords anyway.

"Why are you naked!?" Miya bites off each word, her rage barely remaining sub psychotic.

Giggling Kazehana half turns her back toward him, revealing a very familiar crest on Kazehana's back, right between her shoulder blades…

Seeing it Miya's rage vanishes like water in the Sahara. Seeing it Miya feels a lump of dread form in her chest, the lavender haired woman realizing what that crest's presence must mean, and the implication therein.

"I'm just enjoying some alone time with my new love." Kazehana replies, looking down at Minato, adoration and longing on her face.

"What did you do?" Miya demands, and Kazehana looks back at her, a smile on her face.

"I found my new man." Kazehana replies matter of factly, Miya balling her hands into fists.

"NO!" Miya shakes her head, her lavender hair swirling around her with the motion.

Hands balled into fists Miya marches into the room, Kazehana staring at her former leader as the lavender haired woman stops right in front of her, Minato's head still held to her chest, Kazehana careful to leave his mouth and nose exposed, lest she suffocate him.

Kneeling down Miya reaches out; grasping Minato by the arm, pulling Minato away from Kazehana, the Sekirei of Wind feeling her Ashikabi pulled from her arms, Miya carrying him bridal style, as though the young man doesn't weigh an ounce, Kazehana blinking in surprise at Miya's sudden action.

"What are you doing?" Kazehana demands, and Miya stares down at her friend, the demon appearing behind her, Miya's tone dead level.

"I'm not going to let you take Minato's chastity in his sleep." Miya replies, and Kazehana feels a cold sweat form on the back of her neck.

Turning Miya walks back to the door to the hall, Miya carrying the still unconscious Minato out of his room, the lavender haired woman turning sideways momentarily to pass through the door before turning right and walking toward the stairs, and her bedroom on the bottom floor.

**XXX**

Feeling his head throb Sahashi Minato slowly opens his eyes, the smell of lavender faint in the air as Minato comes to his senses. Feeling something soft beneath him the young man comes to the quick realization that he isn't in his room, his vision coming into focus, showing him Miya's darkened bedroom, Minato groaning quietly as he sits up on Miya's bed.

_Must've passed out after I got back…so everything that happened with me going up the steps was just a dream…Kazehana-san isn't a Sekirei, and I'm not her Ashikabi…_

Thinking about her Minato feels different about Miya's busty friend, the young man not sure what to make the warm, fluttery feeling Minato feels in his stomach when he thinks about the woman.

"Probably just stress…" Minato mumbles to himself, Miya's voice gently wafting into his ears, concern thick in her voice.

"Are you all right Minato?" Miya asks, Minato slowly turning his head toward the source of sound, Minato seeing Miya sitting next to the bed, the lavender haired woman fully clothed, concern etched on her features.

"My head hurts a little, but I don't think it's anything bad." Minato explains to her.

He's had worse headaches, and his vision isn't blurry and he doesn't feel incoherent or anything like that, so Minato is somewhat sure he doesn't have a concussion.

"Would you like me to get you some ice?" Miya asks, and Minato nods, swallowing the saliva in his mouth before he replies.

"Yes, thank you." Minato replies earnestly, the young man grateful that Miya is willing to help him.

Standing up Miya walks toward the door, the lavender haired woman walking toward it and stopping with her hand on the knob, Miya turning her head to look at him over her left shoulder, her expression inquisitive.

"Minato…can you tell me what you remember?" Miya asks, and Minato blinks in surprise at the question.

_Why would she be asking that…_

Mentally shrugging Minato doesn't pursue the thought.

"I remember coming home and then going upstairs." Minato explains to her. "I laid down for a nap and I had another weird dream about Kazehana…"

Her lips turning down into a frown at the sound of his words Minato stops talking, Miya seemingly hearing the silence between them after a moment, the frown disappearing from her lips.

"And then?" Miya asks, and Minato shrugs.

"I remember waking up and Kazehana was lying on top of me. She looked like she might've been drunk and was saying weird things, then she kissed me…" Minato trails, not wanting to finish his explanation and start talking about crests and light wings.

"And then…?" Miya asks, and Minato lowers his gaze.

"…I woke up here…" Minato lies. "Whatever it was that happened had to have been a dream, because what I remember never could've actually happened…"

"Then you don't remember making Kazehana your Sekirei?" Miya asks, and Minato feels like he's been kicked in the stomach.

_How does she know about that!?_

His head snapping up in panic Minato's face must show his panic, because Miya smiles at him disarmingly.

"Takehito used to work for MBI…and he told me about some of the things he was working on." Miya lies, and Minato feels a moment's relief at that, before yet another realization dawns upon him.

"Then…Kazehana is my Sekirei?" Minato asks, his mouth suddenly dry, and Miya slowly nods.

"I'm afraid so…" Miya confirms for him.

_OH SHIT!_

Feeling like a deer in headlights Minato just stares at her, the implications of Miya's statement hitting him like a proverbial truck…

_Why me…?_

It's the last thing Minato feels before passing out again, his head softly thudding against the pillow, Miya not in the least bit surprised at his reaction.

**XXX**

Opening the door to the hall Kazehana stands right outside, her expression a sour frown as Miya closes the door behind her, Miya meeting her old friend's gaze and not looking away as the Sekirei of Wind stares her former commander down.

"What happened?" Kazehana asks seriously, and Miya sighs, starting toward the kitchen.

"He thought he was dreaming, and when he realized he wasn't, he fainted again. I'm going to get him some ice for his head, he was complaining of pain before he passed out."

Blinking concern plays across Kazehana's features.

"Is he all right?" Kazehana asks, and Miya nods.

"I believe so. He didn't seem woozy or incoherent, and from what you've told me I don't think he fell hard enough to hurt himself."

Sighing in relief Kazehana's shoulders visibly slouch.

"Thank goodness…" Kazehana trails, and Miya stops at the doorway to the kitchen, looking back at her friend still standing near Miya's bedroom door.

"Remember what I told you Kazehana." Miya says matter of factly. "Open that door and I'll throw you out, winging or not."

Nodding Kazehana slides down the wall, a bottle of Sake sitting on the floor to her left, the dark haired beauty reaching for the bottle and raising it to her lips.

She wasn't going to go anywhere until she was able to speak to her Ashikabi again. After the way he'd initially reacted Kazehana has been unable to squelch the thought that he may not want her, and she wants to tell him what it means now that he's her Ashikabi, and if he _is_ somehow involved with Karasuba, she wants him to know that there is no similarity between the two of them…

Walking into the kitchen Miya sighs, getting an ice bag from a cabinet and opening her refrigerator, Miya reaching into the freezer and withdrawing several cubes of ice and dropping them into the open bag, filling the bag with ice before closing the re-sealable cap, Miya walking back into the hall to see Kazehana once again has a bottle of Sake to her lips.

"Ku, ku, ku…." A VERY familiar giggle reaches Miya's ears, the Landlady of Izumo Inn looking toward the source of the sound to see Matsu sitting on the steps, the bespectacled woman watching the scene play out like it's a Broadway show.

Narrowing her eyes toward the bespectacled woman sitting on the steps Miya's suspicion is as clear as a billboard.

"Did you have something to do with this Matsu?" Miya asks, her tone as cold as nitrogen.

Turning her attention to Miya Matsu giggles again.

"Ku, ku, ku, whatever are you talking about Miya-tan?" Matsu asks innocently, her lips curled in a smile.

"You _know_ how I feel about Minato." Miya replies, staring her friend down. "If you coerced Kazehana into doing something definite, then I'm going to hold _you_ responsible for what happens to him."

"So you'll hold me responsible when Kazehana-tan starts…_experimenting_ with him?" Matsu asks, her timbre on the word 'experimenting' making it explicitly clear what the Wisdom Sekirei is alluding to.

"There will be no 'experimenting' with Minato under my roof." Miya replies evenly, and Matsu grins.

"Unless he's experimenting with you…" Matsu replies in a sing song tone, the demon appearing behind Miya.

"And what business is that of yours, _freeloader_?" Miya replies, accenting the word 'freeloader,' making sure to remind Matsu of her current situation.

Feeling fear running down her spine any hint of humor disappears from Matsu like it's been blown away in a hurricane.

"Not a damn bit." Matsu replies matter of factly, her tone laced with fear, Miya nodding approvingly at Matsu's answer, the demon disappearing again.

"Good." Miya replies pleasantly, the landlady of Izumo Inn walking back to her bedroom, Matsu choosing to watch her go.

The Sekirei of Wisdom chooses _not_ to tell Miya about Minato's possible connection to Karasuba. Even when the two of them were fellow S Plan Guardians Miya and Karasuba never got along. Karasuba always holding a grudge against Miya, the fact that Miya was always more powerful than her never sitting well with the Ashen haired Sekirei. For her part Miya never really seemed to care, and being treated with such a blasé attitude only sent Karasuba further up the wall. The only things that kept the entire group in line were Miya's strength and the knowledge that they were the only thing that stood between the rest of their race and extinction. Once MBI went about awaking the other Sekirei and moved further toward the Sekirei Plan the five of them went their separate ways.

Watching Miya walk past Kazehana Matsu's lips turn down in a frown, her own thoughts consumed with the young man now lying in Miya's bed.

_Could Karasuba have made him her Ashikabi? _Matsu thinks to herself. _Kazehana being winged by him only proves that he has the potential to be an Ashikabi. If he really is Karasuba's Ashikabi then Miya is going to be furious. If she and Karasuba ever seriously fought they could level the entire city…_

The thought of Miya and Karasuba fighting after the lavender haired landlady learns that Minato is Ashikabi is a sobering thought to the Sekirei of Wisdom. So sobering in fact that should Matsu learn that Minato _is_ in fact Karasuba's Ashikabi then Matsu would give serious thought to _not_ telling Miya about it.

_We'll just have to wait and see…_Matsu thinks to herself. _I'll keep trying to hack into MBI's Classified Server, if I can't get any concrete information on the subject soon then I'll have to go to the potential Ashikabi himself…maybe even get in an experiment or two while I'm at it…_

Her lips curling in a smile Matsu stands up, walking back up the stairs as yet another innuendo filled giggle whispers past her lips.

**XXX**

SHINK. SHINK.

Opening his eyes Minato can feel something cold against his forehead, the familiar sound of a sharpening stone being drawn against a sword familiar to him, the sound making him momentarily wonder if he's somehow in Karasuba's company before his eyes come into focus; the young man takes in his surroundings, Minato finding himself still in Miya's bedroom, the thought bringing him some semblance of relief. Looking around Minato takes in the sight of Miya sitting on a chair next to him, a sword placed on her lap, a whetstone held in one hand.

_What the hell?_

His eyes going wide Minato momentarily sees Karasuba, the vision of the psychopathic monster momentarily overlaid atop Miya before Minato closes his eyes, telling himself he's only seeing things.

"Minato?" Miya asks, sliding the sword into it's scabbard, Miya placing the weapon and stone aside before standing up.

Opening his eyes Minato manages a half smile.

"Hi." Minato offers awkwardly.

"How are you feeling?" Miya asks. "Are you hungry?"

His stomach growling the sound is loud in the otherwise quiet room, Minato's cheeks flushing with embarrassment as Miya's eyes drift to his stomach and back again.

"I guess so huh?" Miya half asks, and Minato reaches up, removing the ice bag from his forehead before he slowly sits up.

"How long was I unconscious?" Minato asks, and Miya blinks, her eyes settling on the bed sheet on his right.

"A little over three hours, it's just after 8 AM." Miya explains for him, Minato nodding his head in understanding.

"I guess I'll skip Cram School for today." Minato replies, and Miya nods, turning toward the door.

"I'll make you some breakfast, so just try to relax…" Miya offers casually, Minato nodding as Miya makes her way to the door.

Her hand on the door Miya pulls it open quickly, only to be nearly face to face with a certain dark haired woman standing on the other side, her features contorting in surprise at the door's sudden movement, Kazehana very nearly jumping back and standing up ramrod straight.

Her mouth opening to ask a question Miya doesn't wait for her friend to ask.

"He's awake." Miya says briskly.

Relief playing across her features Kazehana sighs.

"He's hungry so I'm going to go make him breakfast." Miya explains to her busty friend. "Remember what I told you about the rules."

Nodding Kazehana doesn't bother to argue with Miya. Stepping back to allow Miya out of the room Kazehana watches her former commander walk by her and toward the kitchen, Kazehana slowly poking her head into the room, Minato meeting her gaze as Kazehana looks toward him.

"H…Hello…" Kazehana offers demurely, a slight flush on her cheeks, Minato breaking eye contact with her and looking away, the young man not sure how to proceed with the conversation.

His only experience in dealing with Sekirei is Karasuba, and if Kazehana is going to be treating him like Karasuba is Minato would rather _not_ have another Sekirei.

_If I had a choice I wouldn't have the first one…_ Minato thinks to himself.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Kazehana asks, and Minato blinks, the young man shaking his head no.

"Sure…come on in…" Minato replies awkwardly, the young man not sure that it's even his choice whether or not Kazehana can enter the room, it's Miya's bedroom after all.

"How are you feeling?" Kazehana asks as she enters the room, leaving the door open, genuine concern in her voice.

"…Better…" Minato replies, interlacing his fingers with his forearms resting on his thighs.

"So…are you upset about what happened?" Kazehana asks, her tone betraying her insecurity.

"I…" Minato mumbles. "I don't know how to feel about what happened…" Minato replies, and Kazehana slowly walks toward the bed, the Sekirei of Wind slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed, her eyes watching Minato carefully every second, the woman ready to stop at even the slightest sign of apprehension from her Ashikabi.

"Do you know what it means to be my Ashikabi?" Kazehana asks, and Minato blinks, the young man clearly _not_ surprised by Kazehana's question, or the odd word in it.

"I…I don't really know what it means to be an Ashikabi." Minato replies, and Kazehana inwardly sighs.

"Well…do you know about the Sekirei Plan?" Kazehana asks, and Minato shakes his head no.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Minato denies, and Kazehana sighs.

"Well…a few years ago MBI discovered an alien spacecraft that crashed on Earth a long time ago…" Kazehana begins slowly, watching Minato's face, the young woman expecting to see disbelief play across his face, but Minato's face doesn't shift as Kazehana continues her explanation. "Inside were 108 life forms, and MBI gave them the name Sekirei, giving each one of them a number and a name." Kazehana continues. "Now MBI is holding a Battle Royale tournament between the Sekirei inside the Capital. For a Sekirei to win they are released into the Capital to seek out their partner, their Ashikabi, and once they find that partner they'll all start fighting until only one remains, the winner's Ashikabi getting a marvelous prize from MBI." Kazehana explains, and Minato blinks in surprise.

"What about the winning Sekirei?" Minato asks. "What do they get?"

Her lips curling in a smile Kazehana can't help the expression when thinking about the Plan's ultimate end.

"The winning Sekirei gets to spend forever with their Ashikabi." Kazehana smiles at him, and Minato feels like he's been slapped.

"That's it?" Minato asks disbelieving. "You fight in a Battle Royale tournament, _risking your life_ and all you get after enduring multiple life and death struggles is just to live with your Ashikabi?"

"Mm-hmm." Kazehana nods, and Minato just stares at her dumbfounded.

When he'd been briefed by Minaka about being Karasuba's Ashikabi he'd only been told about her role as an Enforcer and the existence of the tournament. He hadn't been told about the prize, and Minato hadn't thought to ask. (He'd just learned that aliens were not only 'among us' but he'd just kissed one) So while he's aware about what will happen if he dies and what will happen if he kisses a Sekirei that he's already winged, he has no idea what the ultimate end of the game will be.

"So…you're participating in this Plan because you want to spend your life with me?" Minato asks, and Kazehana smiles at him.

"For a while I thought I wasn't going to be involved." Kazehana explains to him. "I…I was rejected by my first love, the man I thought was my Ashikabi, but then I met you and all that started to change…"

"Have you been having dreams about me?" Minato asks, and Kazehana cocks her head to the left curiously.

"You've been dreaming about me?" Kazehana half asks. "What were they about?"

His cheeks flushing Minato breaks eye contact in embarrassment.

"They…um…" Minato mumbles, and Kazehana giggles lightly at his discomfort.

"They wouldn't happen to be about us being naked and sweaty in bed together would they?" Kazehana asks, and Minato's head snaps up, his mouth dropping open.

"You…" Minato mumbles, and Kazehana crosses her legs hanging off the side of the bed.

"I was reacting to you as my Ashikabi." Kazehana explains to him. "When that happens sometimes our sub conscious minds can connect, and that happens as shared dreams."

"I…I see…" Minato replies. "So…what do I have to do as your Ashikabi?" Minato asks. "Are there minimum requirements or special tasks I have to do?"

Blinking Kazehana shakes her head no.

"There's nothing like minimum requirements or anything like that…" Kazehana replies, sliding across the blanket, moving toward him Kazehana reaches out, touching his cheek gingerly. "What matters is that you love and care for me, nothing more, nothing less."

Blinking Minato lowers his gaze, his mind struggling to understand what Kazehana has just told him.

_If that's the case…then what's going between Karasuba and me is anything but normal…_

"You know…you're taking this awfully well…" Kazehana trails, and Minato blinks in surprise, smiling uncomfortably. "Most normal humans would be a little upset suddenly learning that aliens are real and walking among them."

Shrugging his shoulders Minato chuckles nervously.

"Well…it makes sense." Minato replies and Kazehana blinks curiously, the Sekirei of Wind looking at her Ashikabi for an explanation. "I mean…I'm a loser. I failed to get into College even though I was ranked fourth academically in the entire country. It only makes sense that only an alien woman would be attracted to me."

Listening to him Kazehana shakes her head in denial.

"You have a far too negative opinion of yourself Minato-kun." Kazehana replies. "You're a kind man and you're handsome. You help people without a thought of yourself, and you do your best in everything you do. Just because you failed one test doesn't mean that you're a bad person."

"I…" Minato trails, hesitation thick in his voice. "I guess…"

Smiling Kazehana leans in, puckering her lips the Sekirei of Wind places a gentle kiss on her Ashikabi's cheek, the young man blinking in surprise at the sudden contact, Minato pulling his head back to look at the voluptuous woman whose just kissed him.

"You're a good man Minato-kun, the wind that comes from you is strong is reliable…"

Staring into his eyes Kazehana could get lost in them, the look on her face like a school girl ogling a teen heartthrob, Minato blinking in sudden discomfort, not sure how to feel about the beautiful woman staring at him like that, no female, human or otherwise, has _ever _looked at him like that before.

"Your breakfast is ready." Miya's voice comes into his ears, her tone dead level, Kazehana jumping as though she's been electrically shocked.

Giggling nervously Kazehana reaches up and scratches the back of her head in embarrassment as she turns her head toward the door, Miya opening the door at the same time, Minato watching as Miya walks into the room, a tray table held in both hands, a delectable smell wafting into his nostrils as Miya approaches.

"Here you go Minato…" Miya offers politely, handing the tray to him Minato accepts it gratefully.

"Thank you Miya-chan." Minato smiles at her, the lavender haired woman returning the gesture.

"Great…" Kazehana mumbles under her breath. "First Takehito, now my Ashikabi…"

Her right eyebrow twitching Miya turns her attention toward Kazehana, the demon appearing behind her, Miya's own face changing into a scowl.

"What was that?" Miya asks crisply, and the hairs on the back of Kazehana's neck stand on end, the Sekirei of Wind looking away innocently.

"Nothing…" Kazehana replies in a sing song tone.

Sitting there with the tray table on his lap Minato closes his eyes tiredly.

_G.R.E.A.T…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that this took so long. I know it's been a year plus since I last updated this story, but I'm not dead, and I do intend to try and keep updating all my stories. Unfortunately I do have a full time job, a significant other and a video game habit/addiction along with an interest in firearms.**

Chapter 10

Staring at the TV Minato doesn't know what program is currently being shown. Sitting in the living room of Izumo Inn Minato isn't alone. On his left Kazehana sits _right_ next to him, Minato uncomfortably aware of the warm soft feeling pressing against his left arm. Every time the young man glances toward her Kazehana seems only to be smiling, completely happy just being close to him.

_She's completely different from Karasuba…I can't even imagine Karasuba sitting like this, or giving me a lap pillow or rest my head on her breasts…not that Karasuba has much on Kazehana in that regard…_

On his opposite side sits Miya, the lavender haired woman looking less than thrilled, every time Minato looks at her Miya wears a scowl on her face, the expression seemingly directed toward Kazehana. From what he can tell Miya doesn't like the fact that Kazehana is so close to him. For his part Minato can sort of understand how Miya feels. The two of them have been out on a date, and while neither of them has done any more than that it's clear that Miya has some interest in him. She can't be happy that another woman is openly trying to be close to him.

Turning his attention back to the TV Minato doesn't know what to do as a woman walks into the living room.

"Ku, ku, ku…" A familiar giggle reaches Minato's ears.

Sitting down Matsu wears a grin on her lips, Minato not sure what to think of the busty brunette. She always seems to have her mind in the gutter, every time Minato sees her it seems like she's thinking about something dirty.

"Matsu-san…" Minato mumbles, not sure what to say to her.

"Well, well, well, aren't you the popular one Mina-tan?"

Frowning Minato doesn't know what to say in response to that. He barely knows Kazehana and being her Ashikabi he feels like he should respect her. Even if she is an alien and not technically human she isn't some object to be owned. He also doesn't know whether or not Matsu is a Sekirei too. From what he's been told by Minaka, the number of Sekirei presently released is in the low double digits, not even 20. What are the odds that in a city filled with over a million people Minato is going to run in to three of them?

"I really don't know how it happened…" Minato replies with a nervous chuckle.

"Well…it is nice to see Kazehana-tan happy…" Matsu replies, and Kazehana giggles, rubbing her check against his left shoulder, giggling lovingly.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" Kazehana asks, talking to Matsu. "I've got a new man in my life…"

Grinning Matsu turns her head away, speaking under her breath.

"Not that you went very far in your search…" Matsu mutters, and Minato blinks in surprise, not sure he heard what Matsu said.

"Huh…?" Minato asks curiously, not understanding what Matsu said.

"Not that it matters." Miya quickly speaks, cutting Matsu off. "One of the rules of Izumo Inn is there will be no sexual relations between unmarried patrons."

Matsu's face contorting in confusion the bosomy woman reaches up, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"What about you and Takehito?" Matsu asks pointedly, and Miya doesn't flinch at Matsu's reply.

"Takehito and I were married." Miya replies.

"Ku, ku, ku…not at first…" Matsu giggles, and Miya scowls, the demon appearing behind the Landlady.

"That was _well_ before you moved in here, _freeloader_." Miya replies, and Matsu visibly stiffens, any humor vanishing from the woman as though it were never there.

"Of…of course!" Matsu agrees, nodding empathically, her fear as clear as day to Minato.

"How scary…" Kazehana says matter of factly. "Whatever could you want with such a scary woman Minato?"

Blinking the demon disappears from behind Miya, the purple haired woman turning a suddenly insecure gaze toward Minato, Kazehana's point not lost on either Minato nor Miya.

_She's asking what I could find attractive in a woman that uses fear to get what she wants…_

"Well…Miya-chan is the Landlady here, so…" Minato shrugs his shoulders.

"Still…wouldn't you rather have someone nice with big titties like me?" Kazehana asks, a pout in her voice.

Her right eyebrow twitching in irritation Miya feels a pang of fury at Kazehana's mention of her breast size and the obvious fact that Kazehana's are bigger. Unbeknownst to Minato Kazehana's…sweater cows…are the greatest of any Sekirei.

_Not that size is all that matters… _Miya thinks to herself.

Minato's face turning cherry red at Kazehana's question Minato's mouth falls open in shock.

"Th…That's…" Minato manages to stutter.

"Size isn't everything Kazehana." Miya replies matter of factly.

"That's right." Matsu chimes in, her tone showing a mild hint of offense. "Besides, if _someone_ wanted to experiment a little with my breasts I'd be more than willing…"

Accenting the word 'someone' Matsu intentionally glances at Minato, the young man missing Matsu's shifting glance.

Miya however, does _not_ miss the way Matsu looks at Minato, or the way her voice changes when she does.

_What do you expect? He's already an Ashikabi, thanks to Kazehana, so it's only natural that Matsu would start reacting to him. _

"Experiment?" Minato asks, clueless as to what Matsu is talking about.

Still pressing her breasts into Minato's arm Kazehana giggles playfully.

"She means she wants you to fondle her Minato-kun." Kazehana explains, and Minato's mouth drops open.

He's never had a woman be even remotely sexually attracted to him. To say that he's never had a woman say anything remotely like 'I want you to fondle my breasts' is the absolute truth. While he's had myriad dreams about Kazehana Minato knows that those are just dreams, and have no bearing on reality. He also doesn't know how to feel about Kazehana, much less Matsu. He's only known Kazehana for less than a month, and Matsu not even forty eight hours. If he'd ever met a girl in high school that wanted to jump into his pants _that_ quickly his mother would've told him that she was a dirty slut and to not pursue her. While Minato doesn't think either Matsu or Kazehana are loose women he also knows that he's never met any loose women before, so he really doesn't know what they look or act like…

"I…uh…" Minato mumbles, and Miya can't stand it anymore.

"Minato, you're free tonight, right?" Miya asks, and Minato blinks in surprise.

All three heads in the room turning toward the Landlady Minato bobs his head in affirmation.

"Yeah, I'm free tonight." Minato replies.

"Good." Miya replies matter of factly. "You want to go see a movie tonight? I saw a preview for one that I'd like to see."

Hearing Miya inviting Minato out both Kazehana and Matsu's mouths drop open in surprise.

"Miya! That's not fair!" Kazehana insists, Matsu's expression mirroring Kazehana's protest.

"Uh…I'd like that Miya-chan…" Minato answers, and Kazehana and Matsu both blink in surprise.

"Good, after dinner we can go to the theater." Miya replies, and Kazehana blinks.

"Are you free this Saturday Minato-kun?" Kazehana asks, and Minato blinks, momentarily thinking about his schedule.

"I…I am…" Minato answers, and Kazehana smiles.

"Perfect! There's some shopping I need your help with so we can do it then!"

Blinking Minato is hit with a sudden memory, dragging bags behind his mother and younger sister from the local mall. Growing up he's done it more than he cares to admit, so it is with those memories in mind that Minato nods in understanding.

"All right then Kazehana-chan." Minato agrees.

Suppressing a frown Miya pushes herself to her feet, not at all enthused with the idea of Minato spending a day out shopping alone with Kazehana.

"Well…time to start on dinner…" Miya trails.

**XXX**

**Ninety Minutes Later.**

Walking out of Izumo Inn Miya and Minato are together, the two of them walking hand in hand. Rather than wearing her more traditional attire Miya wears a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top, Minato unconsciously eying Miya in her more modern attire. Since she normally dresses in such a conservative manner, it's a treat for Minato to see her wearing something that actually accents her curves.

Walking down the sidewalk Minato's eyes keep drifting toward her, the young man stealing glances of Miya, shame forcing him to look away after only a moment.

"Something wrong Minato?" Miya asks, and Minato blinks in surprise.

"No! It's just…" Minato mutters, not quite sure what he wants to say.

He doesn't want to tell Miya that he likes it when she dresses more femininely. He doesn't dislike how she normally dresses, it's just it doesn't help him to remember that she's a beautiful woman with a curvy figure.

Befuddled Minato sighs tiredly.

"It's nice to see you wear clothes that accentuate your figure Miya-chan." Minato explains to her.

Walking next to him Miya cocks her head to the side curiously.

"Do you not like how I normally dress?" Miya asks, and Minato quickly shakes his head no.

"NO! It's just…it makes it easy to forget how beautiful you are, so…" Minato mutters, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Smiling Miya doesn't miss the compliment buried under Minato's embarrassment.

"So…you think I'm beautiful, do you Minato?" Miya asks playfully, and Minato's face turns a deep shade of red.

"O-Of course!" Minato stammers, his nervousness palpable in the air around him.

In spite of the fact that he's been out with Miya once before Minato is still very unsure of himself and how to act on a date. He knows that Miya wants to go see a movie, but he has no idea what movie Miya wants to see or when it's playing. All he knows is she told him that they will have plenty of time to get to the theater by leaving the Inn when they did.

Giggling Miya raises her left hand, covering her mouth to somewhat stifle the giggle.

"I'm happy to hear that Minato-kun." Miya replies warmly, Minato sighing, some of his tension seeping out of him.

"I'm sorry Miya-chan." Minato apologizes to the lavender haired woman. "Even though we've been on a date before I still don't have any real experience with women…"

"Because your mother and sister were both strong willed?" Miya half asks, and Minato slowly nods.

In truth 'strong willed' is putting it mildly. Both Yukari and Takami more or less used Minato as slave labor since Yukari turned 10. While not quite 'illegal' they were borderline abusive, and growing up in that household Minato quickly learned that the best answer he can give a woman when they ask him to do something is 'yes' and to follow through immediately. Unfortunately for him that also meant Minato wasn't the type to approach a girl and try to talk to her or ask her out on a date. While not a male model with a little confidence he could've at least gotten a girlfriend and gone out on dates in high school, rather than going through his entire four years of high school as a quasi-monk whose sole reason to exist was study and get good grades.

"Ye…yeah…" Minato answers, reaching up and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Just relax Minato-kun." Miya tries to assure him. "I wouldn't have asked you out unless I wanted to get to know you better, so there's no need to be nervous."

"I…I'll try Miya-chan."

**XXX**

Walking back into the Inn from the movie theater Minato and Miya hold hands, the two of them having seen a late afternoon showing of a movie, a romantic comedy about two people looking for love that can't seem to figure out that they're perfect for each other until two thirds of the way through the movie. For some reason Minato could understand how the two of them could _not_ see one another even though they saw one another practically every day. Running into Miya like he did and ultimately becoming a resident of Izumo Inn Minato never thought that Miya would ever be interested in him romantically.

_Then again, I never thought that _any_ woman would be interested in me that way. I always just sort of thought that I'd end up dying alone. Now though I have a woman like Miya and a beautiful big breasted alien woman that wants to jump my bones…_

While not the most perceptive man on the planet Minato can't miss the way Kazehana looks at him or the way she presses her chest against his arm or legs or any other way she can, though she hasn't come out and said it Minato is almost positive that Kazehana would sleep with him given the opportunity.

_Then there's those dreams…_

Ever since Kazehana kissed him and he became her Ashikabi the dreams about Kazehana have stopped, though Minato doesn't really know what to make of the dreams in the first place. Minaka had told him that a Sekirei's connection to their Ashikabi was as mental as it was physical, though he didn't say that they could have a shared dream or anything even remotely like that.

"We're back." Miya calls out as the two of them enter the Inn proper, both Minato and Miya slipping off their shoes as they enter the Inn.

"I wonder where Matsu and Kazehana are…" Minato mumbles, a part of him half expecting to see Kazehana come flying down the steps and barrel into him, his face somehow finding her chest.

"Hopefully they're in bed." Miya replies, the lavender haired woman not really believing what she's saying.

Much to her own chagrin Miya was half expecting to see at least Kazehana waiting for Minato to return to the Inn. For Miya she wouldn't put it past her former comrade to be walking around the Inn in her underwear or in her birthday suit. Her excuse of course being 'my clothes are in the wash so I have to walk around like this.'

"Well…I'm going to go to bed." Minato sighs, reaching up and stretching his arms over his head. "I'll get a shower in the morning before I go to cram school…"

"OK." Miya agrees easily.

Minato heading for the stairs Miya contemplates giving Minato a good night kiss, but ultimately chooses _not _to act on the idea. The two of them have only been on two dates, and while their relationship is far from normal she doesn't want to push him farther than he's willing to go. With Kazehana practically chomping at the bit to be with him the last thing Miya wants to do is scare Minato off. She also has to make sure that Kazehana doesn't try anything with him. The last thing she wants is for Kazehana to end up taking Minato's virginity.

Sighing Miya heads to her own bedroom, the Landlady of Izumo Inn hoping that things will stay quiet for the rest of the night.

**XXX**

Walking toward his bedroom door Minato sighs, a part of him wanting to stop and wish Matsu good night but Minato chooses not to do so. Matsu is a strange woman and the way she talks about things Minato doesn't know how she'd act in private without Miya to curtail her.

_And there's the fact that if she's a Sekirei she could try and kiss you, and the last thing you need right now is _another_ woman in your life…_

Nodding to himself Minato reaches for his bedroom door, blissfully unaware what awaits him on the other side.

**XXX**

**20 Minutes Earlier…**

"They're on their way back now!"

Sitting in front of her keyboard Matsu's hands fly over the keys, Takehito's old computer room giving Matsu a great deal of access to information that most other people couldn't hope to achieve. Standing behind her Kazehana smiles, the monitor displaying a blue blip on a section of a capital map, the map showing the GPS location of Minato's phone, Matsu easily able to hack the device and activate the feature.

"So…you still want to do that?" Kazehana asks, Matsu grinning as she looks over her shoulder toward the other single number.

"Ku, ku, ku…" Matsu's giggle all but confirms her intentions, Kazehana smiling.

"Well…then we need to get ready…"

**XXX**

**Present**

Opening his bedroom door Minato can faintly smell something out of the ordinary, but the young man can't quite put his finger on what he's smelling, his eyes on the floor as Minato walks into the room, his gaze rising only to have his eyeballs practically pop out of their sockets.

Standing there both Matsu and Kazehana smile at him, Minato's mouth dropping open at the sight of the both of them. Standing there both of them wear a girl's school uniform, the skirts barely covering their panties with the buttons on both blouses practically popping off, Kazehana's more so than Matsu's, though from what Minato can see neither blouse wants to restrain the bosom that has somehow been crammed into it.

It is in shocked silence that Minato notes that Kazehana is wearing a lacy black bra, while Matsu doesn't appear to be wearing any, thanks to the holes between the buttons their blouses…

Matsu stands with her arms up above her head, her arms crossed at the wrists, her chest stuck out, her shoulders pulling up on her blouse to expose a section of her stomach between the blouse and her skirt. Kazehana on the other hand has her arms crossed beneath her chest, her bosom resting on her arms the motion pulls upward on her blouse like Matsu's pose does, but unlike with Matsu Minato can see much more of Kazehana's stomach, thanks to the sheer size of her breasts and the small size of the blouse…

"Hello Mina-tan…" Matsu smiles at him, her hair now tied into twin pony tails, her glasses completing the entire ensemble, the buxom brunette looking very much like a school girl wearing glasses.

"We've both been _bad_ girls Minato…" Kazehana practically purrs, her accent on the word 'bad' oozing innuendo.

"…A…" Minato cannot enunciate, no words passing his lips.

"Maybe you should spank us Mina-tan…" Matsu 'suggests,' the two of them wrapping their arms around one another, their breasts pressing against one another and causing even more strain against their already strained tops.

"Oooh…" Kazehana smiles at the suggestion, turning her gaze toward Minato. "Wouldn't you like that Minato? Throwing the both of us over your legs and spanking us until we've learned our lesson?"

Standing there Minato struggles to think, to put the image of Matsu and Kazehana both lying on his lap, their skirts hiked up, their bottoms covered only by a pair of panties, his hands striking each of them again and again as they both cry out each time his hand hits one of them, either from pain or pleasure…

Blinking Minato shakes his head, trying to look away and get the image and the sound out of his head.

_Why are they even doing this!? What is it about me that they would even consider doing something like this?_

"You…" Minato stammers, trying to articulate what he wants to say.

"What's wrong Mina-tan?" Matsu asks, raising her pointer finger to her lips, a childish pout on her features. "Don't you want to experiment with Kaze-tan and me?"

"You…you shouldn't be doing this sort of thing for someone like me." Minato replies, and both Kazehana and Matsu blink in surprise at Minato's statement.

It isn't what either of them had thought he would say.

"Minato…what are you talking about?" Kazehana asks, and Minato's hands ball into fists.

"You're both good women. You shouldn't be throwing yourselves at someone like me when you could do better…"

Meaning every syllable Minato can't understand why either Kazehana or Matsu would even think about what they're talking about. While Miya has her own charm both Kazehana and Matsu could pursue careers in modeling and probably be quite successful at it. He can't fathom how two women like them could possibly throw themselves at him like they are. Who is he? Why does he even warrant their attention?

It doesn't even occur to him that Kazehana is a Sekirei and that Matsu _might_ just be one too.

Standing there both women feel a rush of warmth for the young man standing in the doorway. Never before has a human ever treated them like Minato is, they've always been aliens, monsters, things, subjects to be experimented on or studied.

"Minato!" Miya's voice calls from the stairwell. "Is everything all right up there?"

Blinking Minato looks at the both of them, the young man swallowing the saliva in his mouth.

"You both should go back to your rooms…" Minato speaks to the both of them, his voice low. "Before Miya-chan comes to check on me."

Both Matsu and Kazehana sharing a look the two of them nod, knowing full well how Miya will likely react to seeing them both in their current situation. She'd likely leave the both of them with several new lumps on their skulls if not throw the both of them out.

"We'll pick this up later…" Matsu replies, and Kazehana nods, winking at Minato.

"Look forward to it Minato." Kazehana smiles, her expression oozing innuendo.

"Minato!" Miya's voice calls again, much louder this time and carrying with it more than a little suspicion. "Is something going on?"

Both Matsu and Kazehana stepping toward him Minato steps back and away, allowing both of the buxom women past before he calls out to Miya.

"Everything is fine!" Minato calls out, hoping that Miya won't come up the steps until after Matsu and Kazehana have gone into their own bedrooms. Watching Matsu walk toward the end of the hall Minato watches as Matsu pushes the hidden door open, stepping inside.

The door closing Minato shifts his gaze to Kazehana, the raven haired beauty momentarily standing next to him in the hallway.

"Are you sure?" Miya calls out. "Kazehana or Matsu haven't done anything, have they?"

Shifting a guilty look toward Kazehana she smiles back at him, her expression remorseless guilt, Kazehana in no way ashamed to have been unknowingly called out by Miya.

"They haven't done anything." Minato lies through his teeth.

As if on cue Kazehana reaches out, her arms wrapping around his neck Minato blinks in surprise, his head spinning around in time to feel Kazehana's fingers on the back of his head, his head suddenly being pulled forward, his eyes becoming flooded with a mix of white and peach, something large and soft surrounding nearly both sides of his face.

_Is she pressing my face into her breasts!?_

His entire body as stiff as a board Kazehana opens her arms after a moment, pulling back with a smile on her face.

"Good night Minato." Kazehana smiles at him before stepping into her own bedroom, Minato standing there stunned.

_I can't believe she did that…_


End file.
